Mas allá de todo
by JS Interval
Summary: La atractiva audición para poder convertirse en Vocaloid produce un encuentro entre Miku y Luka, donde el amor se manifiesta de inmediato. Tras un reencuentro programado por el destino y una inevitable separación terminan mostrando lo que sienten por la otra. ¿Podrá un nuevo reencuentro hacer que el amor reflote? y ¿Podrá ese amor mantenerse, literalmente, por siempre?
1. Capitulo 00: De humano a Vocaloid

Hola a todos, luego de un par de días de escritura continua pude moldear correctamente este proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Sinceramente fue un desafío armar todo pero lo importante es que ya esta hecho.

**Algo importante que debes saber sobre "Mas allá de todo"**

Esta es una historia dentro de otra historia, pero no se alarmen, ya que el Negitoro estará presente en la mayor parte del fic. Solo aveces escaseara por temas que entenderán pronto (por no decir ahora mismo).

El mundo en el que se desenvolverán nuestras protagonistas es nada mas ni nada menos que el universo Vocaloid en su modo mas "original". Lo que quiero decir con esto es que la historia que hará de "esqueleto" para la otra es la narración cronológica de lo que hoy conocemos como Vocaloid. Por lo mismo, en el prologo no las encontraran ya que ellas dos son de "Vocaloid2".

**Aclaracion especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronologia respecto al universo de Vocaloid se mantiene en el tema de las fechas de salida. A diferencia de las canciones que se irán nombrado por uno u otro motivo en la historia que no poseen un orden fijo. (Solo algunas emblemáticas como Magnet...o Magnet...bueno, por ahora solo Magnet saldrá en la fecha original en la linea de tiempo)

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes (incluida mi imaginación por uno en particular) y algun parecido con algun otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Aclaración**** sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media y Zero-G.**

Si leyeron todo esto les doy las gracias. Espero les guste la historia.

_Atte. Interval_

* * *

Capitulo 00: De humano a Vocaloid

‹‹Y comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para despedir al 2002: en tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo!›› La chirriante sintonía de la radio provocó que el mensaje no resonara completamente en la fría habitación de la clínica, pero eso no impidió que quienes se encontraban en esta se perdieran el "emocionante" momento que anunciaba el cambio de numeración en el calendario anual.

—¿Puedes ver los fuegos artificiales, Mirai? —Preguntó una voz ronca, el dueño de esta permanecía sentado a un lado de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana donde se apreciaba un evento pirotécnico.

—Sí, puedo verlos, papá… —Dijo en un susurró casi inaudible una chica que yacía sobre la cama, restringida por una serie de tubos y artefactos médicos— ¿En qué año estamos ahora?

—2003 —Respondió suavemente el hombre, tomando la delicada mano que descansaba sobre las pulcras sabanas entre las suyas.

—2003 —Repitió con voz cansada— Han pasado muchos años desde que estoy aquí.

—Pronto saldrás de aquí, después de todo te lo prometí…te prometí que te sacaría de aquí, así que…espérame un poco más…— En medio de aquella frialdad, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a descender en silencio por el rostro afeitado del hombre.

—No llores, papá. —Con gran esfuerzo la adolescente movió su cuerpo lo suficiente para que la mano que tenía libre llegase hasta donde estaban las de su padre— Esto…esto no es culpa tuya…no es culpa de nadie.

—Ya es muy tarde, sera mejor que descanses, volveré mañana a la misma hora de siempre. —Levantándose con cuidado el hombre dejó libre la pálida mano de su hija y se acercó para besarle la frente.

—No creo que tengas que volver, papá —Dijo con una sonrisa conforme al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba por completo en los almohadones de la cama.

—¿Mirai? —Completamente congelado se quedó frente a su hija, a una distancia suficiente como para oír sus últimas palabras.

—No es tu culpa, papá, así que no te sientas mal. Te quiero. —Sin molestarse en abrir nuevamente sus ojos, Mirai le entregó sus últimas palabras de cariño.

—Mirai, Mirai...no me dejes, por favor, espera un poco más…solo un poco más… —En medio de la negación y la resignación Shido Saigo abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hija, consciente de que este ya había exhalado su último aliento de vida.

Luego de muchos minutos de sollozos silenciosos Shido llamó a las enfermeras para anunciarles lo que había sucedido, retirándose en silencio del lugar tras hacerlo. Días más tarde volvió a reencontrarse con su hija, cuando la ceremonia funeraria se estaba llevando acabo. Respetando los deseos originales de Mirai, convirtió su cuerpo en cenizas luego de que el acto simbólico hubiese finalizado. Al funeral de su hija habían asistido más amigos de ella que familiares de los dos, después de todo estaban prácticamente solos. Su esposa había fallecido muchos años atrás de la misma enfermedad que se había llevado ahora a su hija. Muchas personas lo llamaron frio por su reacción ante la pérdida, sin embargo, nadie comprendía que él había comenzado a invertir en un proyecto que podría salvar al menos una parte de su hija: su voz.

Al igual que su madre, que en vida fue una exitosa cantante, Mirai contaba con un amor excepcional por la musica. Si bien no se le podía llamar un prodigio, ella se esforzaba como nadie para vivirla, sentirla y amarla. Y ese amor fue el que había llevado a su padre a tomar la decisión de emprender como financiador principal en aquel proyecto, sin imaginar que este tardaría tanto en consumarse. Irónicamente, un mes después de la muerte de su hija, la empresa que se encargaba de consumar la idea que había tenido le anunció que el proyecto estaba listo.

El veintiséis de febrero, Yamaha lo invitó al centro experimental donde había estado desarrollando el proyecto por tres años. Como sus asesores se encargaban de llevar la empresa que le había dado todo el dinero y reputación que tenía Shido realmente no hacía mucho, simplemente se limitaba a asistir a las reuniones más importantes o donde se necesitaba obligatoriamente su presencia. Al tener tiempo libre y nada más que perder aceptó la invitación. Una vez que estuvo en la recepción del edificio de la empresa fue guiado hasta el laboratorio principal en medio de explicaciones científicas que no podía comprender. Una vez dentro de la extensa habitación, en donde el pulcro blanco parecía tragarse a los demás colores, el representante de los jefes de la empresa volvió a darle las condolencias con sinceridad y respeto. Él las acepto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y pidió que comenzaran con su explicación mientras tomaba asiento frente a una enorme pantalla que ocupaba prácticamente toda la muralla del final de la sala. Detrás de esta, más de veinte escritorios con computadores se encargaban de amueblar el extenso espacio. En los costados restantes del laboratorio había varias máquinas de distintos tamaños y formas que de vez en cuando producían chirridos extraños o lanzaban hojas con números y códigos impresos.

—Bien, ahora que Shido-san y el resto de nuestros colaboradores están aquí me gustaría explicar el resultado final de este proyecto— Dijo un hombre joven vestido con un traje negro. Junto a él dos personas más vestidas con batas blancas comenzaron a pasar las páginas de un catálogo. El mismo que otros ayudantes habían repartido a las nueve personas que se encontraban sentadas además de Shido.

—¿VOCALOID? —Leyó con confusión, pasando con lentitud las paginas hasta llegar a la que se les había indicado en la pantalla gigante.

—Luego de tres años de intensa investigación y experimentación hemos logrado crear un nuevo software que revolucionara al mundo de la musica, este es: VOCALOID —Explicó a modo de introducción el joven del traje.

—¿Software?, ¿no es eso algo virtual? —Preguntó desconcertado Shido, pensando en lo absurdo del asunto. ¿Cómo un sistema virtual habría podido salvar a su hija?

—Sí y no. —La respuesta llego rápidamente de la boca de uno de los científicos de bata, que mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de esta.

—¿He estado invirtiendo mi dinero en un programa musical?, ¿Qué pasó con lo que pedí explícitamente hace más de tres años? —Poniéndose de pie, volvió a interrogar un poco colérico.

—Por favor no se apresure a sacar conclusiones, Shido-san. —Se atrevió a decirle el joven de traje, calmándolo con la mirada.

—Permítame aclarar sus dudas, Saigo-san. —La otra persona de bata, una mujer bastante joven en comparacion a todos los que llevaban el proyecto principal, dio un paso al frente y se preparó para hablar.

—La escucho. —Dijo tomando asiento nuevamente, juntando sus manos en un gesto ansioso.

—La explicación anteriormente dada por Haru-kun es el resumen de un complicado proceso científico que revierte la ley natural sobre lo físico y lo virtual. Vocaloid es el resultado de la alteración, separación y posterior unión de la composición interna de un ser humano con el software. En palabras simples, Vocaloid es el resultado del envió de información "física" a un sistema artificial que lo almacena.

—Un contenedor artificial… —Dijo Shido luego de analizar con dificultad la información.

—Supongo que es una buena forma de ponerlo, aunque crearlo no es algo simple. —Expresó la mujer con calma.

—Usted nos pidió que creáramos algo que fuese capaz de trascender en el tiempo y eso es lo que hicimos. Aunque Vocaloid es el esqueleto que sostiene todo. —Haru habló con cierta frialdad mientras tomaba un vaso plástico con agua de una mesa cercana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para que esta creación que va en contra de las leyes naturales pudiera concretarse se puso como base el fin musical. Así, la "MTO"[1] colaboró entregándonos las bases para la creación de un motor de síntesis de voz. Vocaloid es lo que hace funcionar al "cantante artificial" que es contenido previamente usando la otra faceta. —El científico de la bata sacó por primera vez sus manos para hacer ciertos gestos mientras le explicaba.

—En otras palabras, el Vocaloid científico es el que crea los cantantes y el Vocaloid comercial es el que los hace funcionar— La mujer redujo todo a palabras que hicieron asentir con conformidad a todos los presentes.

—Entonces, si mi hija hubiera estado viva…

—La hubiéramos transformado en un avatar de Vocaloid y de esa manera habría podido seguir viviendo. —El científico volvió a meter las manos a los bolsillos de su bata luego de decir esto.

—Pero de esa manera no la hubiese podido tener nunca más junto a mí.

—Sí y no. —La misma respuesta vaga de antes volvió a inundar a todos los que no habían tomado parte en el proyecto en un mar de dudas.

—Si el cuerpo a convertir resiste el proceso de transformación entonces se convierte en una especie de eslabón libre. Un ser que no está sujeto ni a lo físico ni a lo virtual. Cabe aclarar que este avatar puede estar en miles de lugares virtualmente, por medio de la voz, pero solo en uno de manera física. Sé que incluso con estas simplificaciones puede resultar complicado pero el punto es que la voz de la persona a transformar se convierte en una librería musical capaz de cantar que es ejecutada por el motor de Vocaloid.

—Increíble. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Shido antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a aplaudir conmocionado por tal creación científica. El resto de los presentes lo imitó.

—Agradecemos el apoyo de todos los presentes, especialmente de usted Shido-san. —Haru hizo una pequeña reverencia y los científicos a su lado lo imitaron— Muchas gracias por aprobar la continuación de este proyecto a pesar del fallecimiento de su hija.

—Ella amaba la musica y si hubiera estado viva le hubiese encantado esto. Espero que pronto encuentren personas para iniciar este esplendido programa. —Dijo Shido, indicando su retirada del lugar. El mismo par de asistentes que lo había traído se encargó de llevarlo hasta la salida.

Meses después de la presentación privada del software el mismo equipo que se había encargado de darle vida a Vocaloid comenzó una búsqueda de posibles cantantes para así poder inaugurar el programa públicamente. Como en ese momento no se había creado nada similar a lo que estaban a punto de mostrar el reclutamiento fue estricto y limitado. Luego de una serie de negociaciones fallidas con distintas empresas del área musical obtuvieron un contrato con Zero-G, una compañía europea. Esta accedió al contrato, que la dejaba prácticamente restringida de reclamos en caso de algún resultado inesperado, ya que estaba interesada en "la revolución musical" que anunciaba el software de Vocaloid. Así, a fines de noviembre, dos cantantes de soul fueron enviados como sujetos de prueba.

—Es un gusto contar con su disposición para este nuevo proyecto. —Anunció Haru frente a las puertas del laboratorio con una breve reverencia y un inglés que se entendía a medias más por el nerviosismo que por la falta de práctica.

—Estamos felices de poder ser los primeros en formar parte de esto. —Respondió una voz masculina mientras obedecía a los asistentes y entraba en la habitación.

—Muchas gracias por tenernos en consideración. —Agregó una voz femenina al tiempo que entraba.

—Bien, iré a buscar las planillas para realizar el informe que ira a la central, lo dejo en tus manos Manaka. —Haru se despidió, obteniendo como respuesta el sonido de cierre de las puertas herméticas del laboratorio— Así que hoy tambien está de mal humor… —Susurró para sí mismo, sin notar que estaba a punto de impactar de frente con alguien que venía caminando en su dirección.

—Ha-ru-kun —Escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por silabas y se detuvo, quedando a centímetros del hombre que venía con una taza de café en su mano derecha y un informe en la otra.

—Ah, Mori… —Frente a él se encontraba el tercer científico que estaba a cargo del desarrollo de Vocaloid. Mori Negao, hermano mayor de Manaka y entidad irremplazable dentro del proyecto. Él, al igual que su hermana, poseía un indudable talento a la hora de comprender y descifrar el limbo que se producía entre la realidad física y la virtual.

—Deberías dejar esos comentarios sobre Manaka en tu mente. —Le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, es solo que aveces no entiendo los motivos de su mal humor. —Agregó Haru al tiempo que avanzaba hasta el panel al costado de la puerta para pasar la tarjeta de identificación y abrirla.

—Ah, Gracias. —Indicó Mori al tiempo que entraba en el laboratorio. Una vez dentro se giró para dirigirle unas palabras a Haru antes de que este cerrara la puerta— Entiende esto: Ella nació de mal humor. No puedes cambiar la naturaleza de alguien que nace siendo un demonio.

—¿Quién dices que nació de mal humor? —Manaka estaba de pie junto al escritorio que le correspondía a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Jaja, no te enojes, solo estaba dándole un consejo a mi futuro cuñado.

—No es momento para bromas, los cantantes de prueba ya llegaron. —La joven científica arregló un poco su cabello negro, que le llegaba a los hombros, y comenzó a caminar hacia un par de camas encapsuladas que se encontraban debajo de la pantalla gigante. Estas estaban conectadas a diversas maquinas destinadas a monitorear cada parte de la persona que entrase y a un computador desarrollado especialmente para llevar a cabo el proceso de virtualización.

—Así que finalmente llegó la hora de probar nuestras teorías. —El tono de voz de Mori cambió a uno completamente serio. En un suspiro pasó una mano por su cabello, de igual color que el de su hermana, llevándolo hacia atrás.

—Solo espero que todo salga bien. —Susurró solo para ella y su hermano cuando ya estuvieron frente a los sujetos de prueba.

—Yo tambien. —Una respuesta rápida pero honesta salió de los labios de su hermano, quien tomó la iniciativa para darles las instrucciones a los cantantes— Hola, soy Mori Negao, tercer científico principal del proyecto. Espero contar con su disposición para esto —Su inglés, un poco mejor que el de Haru, logro que los cantantes asintieran de inmediato— Bien, veo que ya se les hizo entrega del uniforme de prueba (básicamente un pantalón y una camiseta gris con el logo de Yamaha), por favor entren en las capsulas y acomódense lo que sea necesario. Cuando se sientan cómodos presionen el botón que estará a su izquierda para cerrarla herméticamente. Tómense su tiempo, ya que una vez que presionen el botón la cámara solo podrá abrirse desde afuera.

—Entendido. —Ambos sujetos entraron en sus respectivas capsulas y luego de un par de minutos las cerraron al unísono. Entonces, Mori y Manaka se acercaron a la capsula del hombre y de la mujer respectivamente y presionaron uno de los tres botones que habían afuera.

—¿Puede oírme? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza—Comenzaremos en un minuto. —Dijeron con calma para luego quitar su dedo del botón y cortar la comunicación.

—El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se encuentra normal. —Dijo uno de los asistentes.

—La respiración de ambos tambien se encuentra normal. —Agregó otro asistente.

—¿Poketto-san no vendrá? —Preguntó Mori al notar que faltaba el científico que siempre llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

—No. Está ocupado corrigiendo algunos errores menores de la teoría de virtualización. —Manaka le respondió rápido puesto que tenían que comenzar con la "creación" de los primeros cantantes virtuales.

—Era de esperarse, después de todo no es un hombre hecho para la acción. —Tras este comentario Mori se dirigió hasta la computadora especializada y escribió ciertos caracteres en la ficha del sujeto masculino—Vamos a ver…de ahora en adelante te llamaras… —Revisó el informe que le habían entregado, encontrando rápidamente el nombre. —LEON. El resto de los datos no está así que supongo que los dejare como no especificados. Y ahora el sujeto femenino...aaah, maldición, lo había visto hace un segundo… ¡aquí esta!...LOLA. Tampoco tiene más datos así que escribiremos no especificado.

—¿Terminaste? —Interrogó su hermana, posando su mirada azul oscura sobre él. A ella le correspondía activar la "maquinaria pesada" y a su hermano la transcripción de los datos que llegaran a estos para que así la computadora los procesara e intercalara con los virtuales. Mientras aquello sucedía el cuerpo de la persona hacía de puente emisor y receptor por lo que cualquier interrupción podría ser fatal.

—Ya casi, bien…ya están en la base de datos… —Anunció al tiempo que presionaba otra tecla para hacer aparecer los datos en la gran pantalla frente a ellos. En esta tambien se veía el estado de cada uno. —Comencemos.

—Bien, aquí vamos. —Manaka encendió a través de un panel frente a ella la primera sección de comandos de la capsula y está en respuesta comenzó a pasar una cuadricula fosforescente similar a un láser en su interior.

—Análisis físico iniciado y completado con éxito —Dijo Mori, tecleando a toda velocidad comandos y números que una persona normal no entendería aunque se esforzara.

—Bien, que comience el escaneo interno. —En el momento en que Manaka dijo esto presionó otra zona de botones del panel. Esta vez la capsula se polarizó y un arco metálico que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama (aunque era más como un sillón reclinable) comenzó a descender rodeando sin tocar la cabeza de los que ahora eran llamados LEON y LOLA respectivamente— Escaneo interno iniciado, actividad cerebral normal.

—Traspasando datos del escaneo… ¿eh?, que extraño, tengo un punto de conflicto…—Murmuró Mori al ver el cambio de color en uno de los comandos insertados previamente.

—¿Con que parte?

—El cuerpo se está resistiendo, no está aceptando que lo encriptemos a la base de datos.

—Olvídate del cuerpo original, el contenedor artificial debería estar listo para funcionar.

—No, no está listo para funcionar, es el cerebro el que hace que el cuerpo se resista y si lo intentamos…

—Se creara una paradoja irreparable. Para traspasar todos los procesos físicos y psicológicos necesitamos que la actividad física esta activa, si no la detenemos no podremos traspasarla, pero detenerla significaría un traspaso nulo, sin mencionar que los sujetos morirían inmediatamente.

—¡Maldición!

—Detendré el escaneo interno. Es mejor que cancelemos esto antes de que algo más salga mal…

—Me temo que hacer eso es imposible — Una voz ronca y apagada interrumpió el conflicto técnico de los hermanos Negao. Era Samui Poketto, el científico que solo sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos cuando era necesario.

—¡Poketto-san! —En los ojos azul oscuro de Mori una luz de esperanza se encendió. Si él había revisado los errores de la teoría de seguro podría hacer algo.

—¿Por qué no podemos detener la virtualización? —Preguntó Manaka al tiempo que bajaba la velocidad del escaneo para detener la ola de conflictos en la computadora.

—Porque sus cuerpos ya están en el modo de eslabón, si detienes esto probablemente regresen incompletos.

—¿Qué hay de los análisis de resistencia genética? —Volvió a interrogar, esta vez claramente frustrada.

—Es precisamente ahí donde está el error principal…al traspasar la mente de la persona todos los procesos son unidos a los datos referentes a la librería musical pero…como el cuerpo pasa a segundo plano, ciertos procesos se hacen innecesarios y generan un conflicto.

—En otras palabras, tenemos que crear un contenedor artificial idéntico al original.

—Sí y no.

—¿Entonces? —Intervino Mori, quien ahora tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Necesitamos que el cuerpo pase completamente a ser artificial, crear una copia perfecta nos tomaría más tiempo que volver virtual el original.

—Pero eso es totalmente absurdo, con los experimentos biológicos vimos que el cuerpo humano no es capaz de resistir la desfragmentación producto del alza de temperatura. —El joven peinó hacia atrás los mechones que habían caído sobre su frente producto de la reciente alteración.

—Tú lo has dicho, un cuerpo humano no es capaz de resistir…pero otro tipo de cuerpo si lo haría.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si traspasamos todo a un "molde" diferente es posible. Solo tenemos que dejar intactos los sistemas básicos y traspasar la información referente a ella. Cosas como recuerdos y memorias deben ser descartadas. Haciendo esto es posible lograrlo, aunque la anatomía cambiaria y quedaría básicamente…así… —Poketto sacó de su bolsillo derecho un dibujo anatómico que tenía dos cuerpos.

—Esto es…

—Sí, es la anatomía de un personaje ficticio. —Luego de hacerles entender el concepto a los hermanos Negao, Samui devolvió el dibujo a su bolsillo, al igual que sus manos que habían sido sacadas de su "hábitat" para abrirlo.

—Así que la solución es transfórmalos en personajes similares a los del anime…extraño y curioso. —Manaka sonrió de lado al pensar en lo absurdo del asunto. —Bien, entonces solo tenemos que reprogramar todo y… —Cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba la pequeña sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—Al fin lo entendiste. Tu tambien has comenzado a captarlo, ¿verdad, Mori?

—Sí, no podemos reprogramar la configuración de la computadora si no detenemos el proceso actual y como no podemos detenerlos significa que… ¿tenemos que matarlos?, ¿o quizás forzar la virtualización y luego repararlos?

—Sí y no. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es salvar lo que en un principio nos pidieron salvar: sus voces. Déjame ocupar la computadora, yo me hare responsable por lo que pase de ahora en adelante. — Mori obedeció en silencio y camino hasta su hermana para darle ánimos. — Bien, es hora de hacer esto a mi manera.

Samui Poketto era un hombre serio de unos treinta años de edad con la reputación de ser un científico apático, siendo que era todo lo contrario. Él, al ser el mayor y más experimentado de los tres científicos, estaba dispuesto a responsabilizarse por los experimentos. Por eso concentró todo su intelecto para poder salvar las voces de Leon y Lola. Tras muchos minutos infernales la pantalla gigante anunció que la virtualización se había completado y que las librerías musicales estaban almacenadas correctamente. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de los cantantes no tuvo la misma suerte. En el momento en que creían que todo había salido bien, varios hilos de vapor comenzaron a emanar de la capsula. De inmediato comprendieron que los cuerpos habían llegado a su límite de resistencia mientras se extraían sus voces. Cuando los hermanos Negao presionaron el botón que correspondía a la abertura el sistema no reaccionó, indicando un error referente a los datos del cuerpo. No obstante, con la opresión en el botón de emergencia se anunció la abertura. Una vez que el intenso vapor se disipó los tres científicos apreciaron con horror el resultado final de la prueba. Dentro de la cámara hermética no había nada. No quedaban rastros del cuerpo, ni siquiera de los huesos.

—¿Q-que demonios hemos hecho? —Susurró Manaka mientras se alejaba de la capsula, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

—Nada que no hubiese estado previsto. Esto es la prueba de que convertir carne en datos sin que deje de ser carne no es fácil. —Dijo fríamente Poketto, sacando de su otro bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Luego de tener uno en su boca lo encendió en silencio, dando profundas bocanadas— Al menos salvamos sus voces.

—Yo no llamaría voz a esto. —Indicó Mori, que se había acercado a la computadora para ver las librerías de voz— Esto se parece más a un robot que a una persona— Agregó mientras insertaba caracteres al azar en el programa de Vocaloid, teniendo la libreria de Leon abierta en este. Cuando Manaka y Samui escucharon la reproducción de los caracteres no pudieron opinar diferente de él.

—Suena mucho más sintético de lo que pensamos, pero al menos eso lo podemos arreglar. — Samui, luego de apagar contra una pequeña placa de metal la colilla del cigarrillo, procedió a caminar hacia la puerta hermética.

—Poketto-san. ¿Dónde están sus consciencias y recuerdos?

—Perdidos, fundidos, eliminados. Puedes planteártelo de la manera que te duela menos, Manaka-chan —Dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia la salida.

—¿Realmente podemos llamar a esto una prueba exitosa?

—Los jefes van a enojarse mucho.

Tal como predijo Mori, el día en que debían presentar una exposición con los pormenores del experimento, los jefes de Yamaha y los representantes de Zero-G entraron en un estado colérico y desesperado al entender el "fracaso" en toda la situación. Finalmente, luego de una acalorada discusión sobre si continuar o no con el proyecto, se decidió que se le daría un nuevo rumbo a Vocaloid. Desde ahora se centrarían completamente en crear voces sin poner en riesgo el cuerpo del proveedor. Por otra parte, los procesos de virtualización volverían al área experimental hasta que se consiguiera un modelo estable. Con esto todos parecieron quedar conformes. Todos menos Shido Saigo, quien al enterarse de los resultados cayó en un severo estado depresivo, pensando que aquella petición egoísta que había hecho hace tres años se había convertido en un severo programa capaz de eliminar a una persona del mundo físico. Totalmente rendido, informó que seguiría financiando el proyecto, pero que no participaría directamente en él. Después de aquel anuncio nadie volvió a saber de su existencia.

Así, el proyecto de Vocaloid continuo su marcha. Los tres científicos principales de la primera versión del proyecto se dividieron por órdenes de los superiores para así poder hacer avanzar de manera más eficiente las cosas. Manaka y Mori estudiaban por separado los errores y conflictos de la virtualización, centrándose en la parte psicología y física respectivamente. Samui Poketto, al ser responsable de la "versión final" de Leon y Lola, fue asignado a un grupo de tecnólogos informáticos para apoyarlos intelectualmente en la reconstrucción y afinación de las primeras librerías musicales de Vocaloid. Todos estos procesos hicieron que el año pasara sin que lo notaran.

Como una especie de deja vu, Haru se encontró parado sobre un escenario explicando lo que era Vocaloid. El anuncio pronto se extendió por los distintos medios de comunicación, aunque no pasaba de ser un software novedoso. Un mes después de la presentación del software de síntesis de voz las librerías de LEON y LOLA fueron lanzadas al mercado bajo la designación de "Vocalista Virtual de Soul". La recepción de los que ahora eran, oficialmente, los primeros cantantes virtuales fue más baja de lo que los estadistas de Zero-G y Yamaha habían previsto. Los cantantes no se popularizaban con el paso de las semanas y el golpe económico daba la alerta de la posible deserción de la única compañía que los había aceptado. Por suerte, en una asamblea general para debatir el siguiente paso a tomar, una solución dada por Poketto les devolvió la esperanza.

—Quiero ser breve y claro: La idea que les propondré a continuación no ha sido probada, por lo que un fallo similar al de la primera virtualización podría ocurrir.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito? —Preguntó uno de los representantes de Zero-G.

—Menos del 50%. —Luego de la respuesta todos enmudecieron, murmurando frases para sí mismos.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre este plan de virtualización y el anterior? —Esta vez uno de los asesores del jefe de Yamaha lanzó la pregunta.

—Esta vez realizare una virtualización de copia. No afectare el modelo de voz original y tampoco intervendré o modificare el cuerpo, solo contendré la voz sintetizada directamente en el modelo de librería musical.

—¿En palabra simples? —Preguntó un poco avergonzado el segundo representante de Zero-G.

—Tomare prestada la voz del dador y creare una voz nueva que estará contenida en la base de datos dentro de un modelo temporal. Así serán libres de darle la imagen que quieran.

—¿Es realmente posible hacer tal cosa? —El asesor principal de Yamaha, un escéptico hombre que poco confiaba en los científicos luego del accidente con Leon y Lola, habló con voz firme.

—Como respondí anteriormente, las probabilidades son menores al 50%.

—No voy a autorizar algo que suena tan simple. Porque el software de Vocaloid aún no es conocido los rumores sobre el fracaso inicial no repercutieron severamente sobre nosotros, pero ¿Crees que alguien del área musical no lo sabe? A pesar de que no nos dieron su apoyo estuvieron pendientes de nuestros avances y ahora, conscientes de nuestro fallo. Nadie querría colaborar con nosotros luego de lo que sucedió.

—De hecho, señor, hay alguien que contactó con nosotros para preguntar si el proyecto aún seguía en marcha. —Haru habló un poco temeroso, no podía sacar fuerzas cuando se encontraba frente a varias personas de carácter firme.

—¿Qué? —Ante tal información el hombre se desequilibró un poco de su silla.

—Miriam Stockley, una cantante que reside actualmente en Estados Unidos.

—Si aceptamos su propuesta ella sera asociada automáticamente a Zero-G, son ellos quienes tienen la última palabra. —Tras la aclaración, los representantes de la empresa comenzaron a considerar los pros y los contras de la nueva oportunidad que tenían frente a ellos.

—Aceptamos, a partir de ahora Miriam Stockley pasara a ser la tercera apuesta de Zero-G, y le dará vida a un Vocaloid que lleve su mismo nombre.

—Entendido, me pondré en contacto con ella. —Anunció Haru un poco más relajado.

—Con su permiso, debo mejorar el laboratorio para que todo salga expedito en la creación de la nueva librería musical. —Sentenció Poketto antes de salir de la habitación.

Exactamente un mes después de aquel anuncio, Miriam Stockley se presentó al laboratorio de Yamaha. Manaka la recibió y le explicó los procedimientos de la síntesis virtual, nombre que recibió la segunda versión del experimento original. El nuevo procedimiento consistía en una grabación dentro de una sub-cámara hermética que recaudaba varios procesos vocales del dador. La información vocal que se creaba mientras la persona grababa se encriptaba a través de la computadora con los comandos virtuales. Esa parte era la que marcaba el éxito o fallo, si la voz copiada no se enlazaba bien al comando virtual la original podía resultar con severos daños ya que sería parcialmente absorbida por el programa que buscaba mecánicamente los fonemas correctos. Afortunadamente, gracias a la disposición y tranquilidad que tuvo la cantante, todo salió bien. Todos en el laboratorio se sintieron aliviados al ver en la pantalla gigante el anuncio de "Procesos vocales completados con éxito". Luego de que Miriam Stockley pasara los exámenes para confirmar que su voz estaba intacta se retiró del lugar.

Los arreglos para el nuevo voicebank de Zero-G tardaron menos que la primera vez, por lo que a mediados de Junio Miriam ya estaba disponible para ser comprada. El profesionalismo que presentaba esta libreria musical, en conjunto con las mejoras en el funcionamiento de síntesis, hizo que superara rápidamente a Leon y Lola. Con este nuevo panorama Zero-G invirtió lo suficiente para popularizar el software. Cuando se decidió revelar la identidad del proveedor de voz de Miriam las personas, de alguna manera, comenzaron a presentar un interés mucho mayor que antes. ‹‹No se puede luchar contra el progreso›› Dijo cuando le preguntaron porque había aceptado participar de un proyecto que aún estaba en desarrollo. Pero mientras Miriam era comprada y utilizada nuevas quejas llegaron a Yamaha. Esta vez se trataba del idioma. Como el público que vio nacer el proyecto era japonés, una presión leve pero constante indicó el deseo de un Vocaloid nipón. Así, la búsqueda de un nuevo acuerdo con alguna empresa musical japonesa comenzó, teniendo resultados a finales de Junio.

Crypton Future Media, una compañía que se dedicaba al desarrollo, importación y venta de productos para la industria musical, apareció para negociar con Yamaha la producción de una librería musical japonesa. En una nueva reunión Haru se encontró explicando lo que era Vocaloid con más nerviosismo del habitual. Los dos representantes de Crypton, un hombre y una mujer, parecían estar totalmente comprometidos con el tema. Tanto que sus rostros apenas si demostraban alguna emoción. Luego de un debate sobre las regalías y los derechos la mujer que llevaba el típico traje de oficinista se levantó para hablar.

—Ahora que el trato esta hecho nos gustaría ser claros con las personas que se encargan de la primera fase de creación de cantantes virtuales. —Manaka, Mori y Samui la miraron con un poco de molestia puesto que la mujer hablaba con aires autoritarios. —Queremos crear dos cantantes para el motor de Vocaloid, uno femenino y otro masculino. Ya hemos contratado a los proveedores de voz, y tambien contamos con un par de voluntarios para la virtualización.

—Señorita, el equipo científico de Vocaloid ya no realiza la virtualización, solo trabajamos con la síntesis virtual. —Dijo Mori con apatía.

—Lo sabemos. —La respuesta seca del representante de Crypton le generó un mal sabor en el estómago. Definitivamente, esta empresa no tenía escrúpulos con tal de incursar de manera exitosa en el mundo de Vocaloid.

—La virtualización se encuentra en una etapa experimental avanzada, por lo que las probabilidades de éxito son mucho mayores que antes. —Poketto se levantó de su silla, apoyando sus frías manos sobre la larga mesa de vidrio. Como estaba frente a la representante de Crypton no dudo en acercarse a ella mientras todo su ser parecía rodearse de un aura intimidadora— Pero tenga en cuenta que estoy trabajando con seres humanos y que un error me dejaría a mí y a ustedes con las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Eso tambien lo sabemos. —El hombre volvió a responder con tono seco y preciso— Sugiura, toma asiento, no hay necesidad de ponernos hostiles mientras negociamos.

—Nosotros solo estamos advirtiéndoles las posibles consecuencias. —Manaka tiró levemente de la bata de Samui para que se sentara. Este obedeció al tiempo que guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—D-de cualquier forma, si ustedes están dispuestos a todo, deberían indicarnos cuando quieren que comencemos. —Haru, que estaba cerca de la cabecera del asesor principal, habló con el temor escrito en la cara.

—Mañana.

—¿Eh?

—Mañana les traeremos a los proveedores y a los voluntarios. Esperamos que puedan desarrollar el voicebank femenino antes de que finalice el año.

—Ah, p-por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces sera mejor que preparemos todo, después de todo ahora tendremos que realizar los dos procesos. —Dijo Mori mientras se levantaba de su silla, Manaka y Samui lo imitaron. Así, los tres dejaron la sala luego de una forzada reverencia.

Tal como prometieron los representantes de Crypton Future Media, a la mañana siguiente dos jóvenes que no tendrían más de veinticinco años llegaron a las instalaciones de Yamaha. Como de costumbre, fueron guiados hasta la puerta hermética que resguardaba el laboratorio. Este había sufrido un par de modificaciones que habían tomado prácticamente toda la noche. Ahora, frente a la pantalla gigante estaban las capsulas herméticas y una cabina rectangular transparente. Esta contenía otro par de capsulas herméticas dentro. Ambos pares de capsulas estaban conectadas por un grueso cable compuesto del mejor material para el traspaso de información virtual. Sin perderse en introducciones largas, Manaka les entregó la ropa de pruebas y les pidió que se cambiaran en unos vestidores improvisados que habían ensamblado dentro de la amplia habitación. Cuando estuvieron listos, se les dio las mismas instrucciones que a Leon y Lola. La diferencia de la nueva versión de virtualización se dio justo después de que el escaneo físico finalizara.

—Bien, activen la primera sucesión de microchips, del uno al cincuenta, para el hemisferio derecho en la mujer y para el hemisferio izquierdo en el hombre. —Indicó Poketto sin perder la concentración que tenía puesta en la computadora. Mori y Manaka realizaron la activación para el hombre y la mujer en respectivo orden.

—Falla respiratoria en la mujer, si continuo con la inserción se hiperventilara. —Señalo Manaka a penas lo notó.

—Falla cardiaca en el hombre, se está produciendo una baja acelerada en su presión sanguínea. —Avisó a su vez Mori.

—Continúen, cierren la primera sucesión y apliquen inmediatamente el plan de reanimación para ambos sujetos. —Samui no dudó y continuó en su trabajo de activar los comandos de los microchips que sus compañeros estaban insertando en el cuerpo de los sujetos.

—Entendido. —Dijeron ambos sin dudar.

—Inserción del uno al cincuenta en ambos completada con éxito. —Dijo Manaka al ver la información pareada en una de las tres pantallas que tenía frente al panel de activación— Ambos se encuentran estables, el plan de reanimación los ha estabilizado lo suficiente.

—Bien, dejemos que terminen de estabilizarse por su cuenta. ¿Cómo va la transcripción de la voz?, ¿Sera posible insertarla sobre la que ya tienen sin que cambie? —Preguntó a los ayudantes que se encontraban viendo otra serie de procesos en los escritorios tras la pantalla y las capsulas.

—Transcripción al 60%, avance constante y sin errores hasta ahora.

—Análisis completo, 72,67% de que no ocurran cambios severos en los tonos y fonemas originales de los proveedores de voz.

—Bien, gracias.

—Es genial que hayamos grabado y sintetizado la voz por separado, de lo contrario hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza integrarla mientras hacíamos esto. —Dijo Mori para relajar un poco los ánimos.

—Desde un principio decidí que sería así, después de todo, nunca les dije a esos de Crypton que realizaría los procesos al mismo tiempo. —Poketto apoyó su peso en el respaldo acolchado de la silla y estiró sus cansadas manos.

—O que tendrías la voz primero y el cuerpo después. —Añadió Manaka en un suspiro.

—Lo bueno es que ahora tendrán las dos voces para la misma fecha, que mejor que eso.

—Tienes razón, realizar el proceso con ambos es lo mejor, así tenemos menos probabilidades de fallar. —Mori se pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglarlo.

—Bueno, suficiente descanso, vamos a continuar con esta abominación de creación de vida. Activen la segunda sucesión de microchips, del cincuenta al cien, hemisferio izquierdo en la mujer y hemisferio derecho en el hombre. —Los hermanos Negao obedecieron con determinación y así la segunda inserción comenzó presentando los mismo síntomas de antes.

—Estabilícenlos mientras insertan los microchips.

—Entendido.

—¿Cómo están?

—Estables. —Respondió Mori, acomodándose nuevamente el cabello que caía y se humedecía con el sudor frio que poblaba su frente.

—Inserción del cincuenta al cien completada con éxito en la mujer, el hombre aun presenta conflictos.

—Remplaza los microchips con los repuestos alfa o beta.

—Conflictos desechos, inserción completa.

—Bien, déjenlos descansar un poco y preparen el moldeador "1 a 8"[2]

—Está bien. —Dijeron nuevamente ambos, intentando permanecer calmados. Estaban a escasos minutos de volver a realizar la virtualización, poniendo en práctica la teoría que Samui les había explicado hace un tiempo.

—Modelo masculino cargado y listo para funcionar.

—Modelo femenino cargado y listo para funcionar.

—Transcripción de voz terminada y lista para enlazarse.

—Análisis completo, dos de tres computadoras anuncian una alta probabilidad de mantención de los tonos y fonemas originales.

—Así que ya no hay vuelta atrás eh… —Poketto se masajeó las sienes en un intento de calmar la ansiedad y la tensión. Luego de revisar por última vez el programa de virtualización en el que había estado trabajando desde el incidente con Leon y Lola procedió a dar la señal para que se liberara la librería de voz hacia su computadora— Por separado debería resultar, pero aún tengo mis dudas respecto a lo que podría generar una unión. —Susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Poketto-san? —La voz de Mori lo sacó de su debate mental.

—Comiencen la virtualización para el hombre y la mujer, activen ambas secciones de microchips. —Manaka siguió las órdenes y activó las secciones. —Bien, Manaka-chan, abre los canales de información. Es todo o nada.

—Canales abiertos.

—Bien, es hora, activando el reseteado mental…amplificándolo en dos, en tres, en cinco…

—Error, la consciencia intenta resguardar recuerdos. —Anunció Manaka con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

—Maldición, de seguro deben estar viendo sus recuerdos pasar y perderse frente a sus ojos, es normal que intenten recordar cosas valiosas. —Mori golpeó la infraestructura del panel con amargura.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que mueran por derrame cerebral si los fuerzo a olvidar con el reseteado?

—92% —La respuesta llegó rápida, pero fue digerida lentamente por los tres científicos.

—Así que sera un 8% eh… —Poketto suspiró nuevamente antes de tomar la decisión. —Bien, entonces convertiré este ocho negro en suerte[3]…amplificando en siete. —Luego de esas palabras el silencio invadió el laboratorio. Solo los chirridos y pitidos mecánicos de las maquina quedaron, como una extraña melodia de fondo. Minutos después el aviso de que la virtualización se había completado apareció en la computadora de Poketto y por consecuencia en la pantalla gigante.

—¿Lo logramos? —Preguntó Mori, con los cabellos desordenados y la cara más pálida de lo normal.

—Aun no, tenemos que transferirlos a la cabina para comprobar que pueden estar en ambas dimensiones. Si no aparecen en las capsulas dentro de esta significa que otra vez evaporamos sus cuerpos. —Manaka se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo por el costado, este le dio ánimos envolviéndola con su brazo derecho al tiempo que se preparaba mentalmente para apretar el botón que abriría simultáneamente los dos pares de capsulas.

—Cuando tú quieras, Poketto-san.

—Dame un minuto, quiero ver de cerca esto. —Samui se levantó y camino hasta los hermanos Negao con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba. Una vez cerca de ellos se pasó la mano por su castaña cabellera y retiró las gotas de sudor de sus sienes— Ábrela. —Luego de que indicara esto, el resto de los ayudantes se reunió alrededor de la cabina transparente para poder ver los resultados. La tensión y ansiedad que se respiraba podía confundirse fácilmente con una especie de gas que dificultaba cada vez más el respirar.

—Aquí vamos. —Mori presionó sin dudas el botón y los pares de capsulas herméticas comenzaron a abrirse sin oponer resistencia o generar algún conflicto.

Una vez que estuvieron totalmente abiertas ninguno de los presentes pudo pronunciar palabra y pareció que todos, en una extraña sincronización, habían dejado de respirar al ver las capsulas del interior de la cabina rectangular. En esta, dos cuerpos desnudos que parecían perfectos modelos 3D de algún personaje de anime reposaban tranquilamente. Por otra parte, en las capsulas originales el vacío sepulcral indicaba el éxito completo. Cuando todos entendieron esto comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar, todos menos los tres científicos. Ellos parecían estar absortos en su observación, pasados unos minutos Poketto dio las indicaciones.

—Preparare los voicebanks, tenemos que insertarlos antes de que despierten.

—Entendido.

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones. Mori cerró nuevamente las capsulas dentro de la cabina y Manaka se preparó para cerrar los canales de información de las capsulas externas y abrir las de las capsulas dentro de la cabina. Una vez que todo estuvo listo Samui inició el proceso de enlace de la voz virtual al cuerpo. Sin ninguna clase de error estas fueron encriptadas.

—Ahora si lo hemos logrado. Jaja, realmente lo hemos logrado. No puedo creer que realmente hayamos hecho un cuerpo que puede estar en dos dimensiones al mismo tiempo. —Dijo mientras se relajaba por completo— Espera, Mori, no las abras todavía. Hay una condición para que las voces se queden donde están y es que deben ser restringidas con un objeto virtual que no se puede quitar, casi lo olvido —Volviendo a sentarse correctamente en la silla Poketto comenzó a buscar los objetos que había preparado y los activó para que así llegasen a las capsulas de la cabina— Bien, ahora sí.

—¿Qué objeto les diste? —Preguntó con curiosidad Manaka mientras se acercaba a la cabina para mirar nuevamente al par de "Vocaloids" que ahora yacían en ella.

—Una cadena con la inicial de la empresa, es un objeto temporal. Cuando sus diseños definitivos lleguen los convertiré en los restrictores definitivos.

—¿Entonces ahora si podemos decir que todo está listo? —Preguntó Mori con tono cansado pero aliviado.

—Sí, ahora sí.

Pero tras esta consigna definitiva de éxito, Manaka notó un problema que a simple vista nadie hubiera descubierto. El hombre y la mujer que yacían dentro de la cabina habían despertado, pero no habían tenido ninguna clase de reacción de pánico, miedo o vergüenza al entender la situación en la que estaban. Como en sus mentes ahora solo estaba escrito el hecho de que eran cantantes virtuales, los recuerdos, las memorias y lo más importante: la personalidad, habían desaparecido. Rápidamente Poketto llamó a la calma, anunciando que ya tenía previsto algo como esto. ‹‹ ¿Alguien ha jugado "Los Sims"?›› Todos se miraron un poco extrañados ante tal pregunta. ‹‹Como no tienen personalidad pero son modelos virtuales puedo insertarles comandos de personalidad ilimitados así como gustos, fobias, color favorito, etcétera›› Explicó mientras abría el programa encargado de hacer tales cosas.

Sin embargo, aunque se podían hacer tales cosas con los Vocaloids, crear de cero una personalidad no era algo simple. De pronto, Mori preguntó si podía encargarse de eso. Poketto no se negó y le cedió el programa, que era bastante similar al que tenía el juego de simulación cuando se creaban los personajes. Después de más de cuarenta minutos de trabajo, el joven anunció que había terminado. Manaka les dio instrucciones a los Vocaloids para que volviesen a entrar en las capsulas. Por suerte sus sentidos de entendimiento no se habían dañado. Una vez que estuvieron dentro Mori confirmó sus creaciones y envió la nueva información a los cerebros semi-artificiales de los cantantes. Minutos después, cuando las capsulas se abrieron, el éxito de la inserción de personalidades e hizo obvio. Apenas la vista de ambos se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo del otro el hombre se tapó a medias la cara y la mujer sin perder un segundo le dio una patada en las costillas, haciéndolo caer.

—¡Hey, ¿Por qué rayos estoy desnuda?! — Fue lo primero que quiso saber la mujer mientras se cubría.

—¡Hey, ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?, ¿estas mal de la cabeza?! —Soltó con violencia Manaka al ver como el hombre se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

—¡¿Él me estaba mirando, que hubieses hecho tú?! —Respondió a su vez la Vocaloid con un tono igual de violento.

—¡Pues lo hubiese golpeado, pero…! espera un segundo…Mori… —Cuando la pelinegra de ojos azul oscuro cayó en cuenta la similitud entre ella y la "nueva" personalidad de la Vocaloid femenina se acercó hasta su hermano, preparando sus puños para golpearlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Manaka?, ¿No te agrada ver tu personalidad en alguien más? —Preguntó en tono bromista mientras se levantaba para guardar distancia, fallando ya que su hermana le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ese no es el problema, imbécil!

—¿Es mi idea o el hombre tiene la personalidad de Haru-kun? —Soltó Poketto mientras contemplaba al pobre Vocaloid masculino que se había trasladado hasta un rincón de la cabina para ovillarse en silencio.

—Jaja, como se esperaba de Poketto-san, has adivinado muy rapi- —Otro golpe le impidió terminar su frase.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que usar nuestras personalidades?!

—Pues, porque se complementan y son graciosas de ver.

—¡Cámbialas!

—Lamentablemente, hacer eso no sera posible, Manaka-chan. Solo se puede realizar una inserción de ese tipo.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido no se lo hubiera dejado a este idiota!

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo más te quejaras de algo tan insignificante?! ¡Yo estoy pasando por un verdadero problema sabes!

—¡Cállate!

—¡¿Eh?, ¿Quién te crees que eres?!

—Una de las personas que te creo, ahora busca en el mueble de ahí una bata y deja de quejarte.

—Haberlo dicho desde un principio. —Tras la queja, la Vocaloid femenina procedió a buscar una bata y ponérsela. Luego busco otra y se la lanzo al Vocaloid masculino. —Ten, póntela rápido. ¡Y deja de llorar, no te golpee tan fuerte!

Semanas después de que el laboratorio de Yamaha trajera a la vida a los primeros Vocaloids completos Crypton reconoció el esfuerzo de los científicos y les propuso financiar gran parte del proyecto que buscaba actualizar el motor de Vocaloid. Con esto Yamaha obtuvo un fuerte socio que estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con tal de asegurar el éxito del programa. En los meses restantes se perfeccionó la apariencia y librería musical de la mujer, que saltaría al mercado en noviembre bajo el nombre de MEIKO. Originalmente se pensó su salida junto a KAITO, nombre que obtuvo la librería masculina, pero este tuvo problemas con su cuerpo y voz por lo que su lanzamiento se aplazó.

Cuando Meiko finalmente fue liberada produjo una serie de ventas altas y consecutivas, al final, el recuento indicó más de tres mil unidades vendidas. Vocaloid se estaba convirtiendo al fin en un programa conocido gracias a la publicidad de Crypton y Nico Nico Douga, web de alojamiento de videos a la que eran subidas las canciones hechas con Meiko. Aunque con la salida de Kaito las cosas no fueron tan bien. Dos años después del exitoso lanzamiento de Meiko, Crypton lo liberó al mercado, consiguiendo un gran golpe a sus estadísticas ya que de él solo se vendieron, aproximadamente, quinientas unidades. La tajante diferencia lo marcó de inmediato como un fracaso comercial en el que no valía la pena seguir invirtiendo.

Con todo esto Crypton Future Media y Yamaha comprendieron una cosa de forma inmediata: el público quería voicebanks femeninos. Así, a principios de marzo, ambas compañías lanzaron en conjunto el "Vocaloproject" con el lema ‹‹¡Conviértete en un cantante que trascienda en el tiempo!››. Como no habían demasiados requisitos (el principal era no tener más de veinticinco años) las personas aficionadas a la musica y las idol entraban en la misma categoría, aunque claro estaba que Crypton y Yamaha tendrían muchos métodos para descartarlos cuando las audiciones comenzaran. Y es que de todas las personas que se presentarían pronto, solo una tendria el privilegio de ser "La primera idol virtual de Japón"

* * *

1: MTO es la abreviación de Music Technology Group (Grupo de Tecnologia Musical), un grupo perteneciente a la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcerlona, España.

2: 1 a 8 es la escala o canon que se utiliza para dibujar personajes de anime. El cuerpo es ocho veces la cabeza del personaje. Cabe destacar que no todos los personajes son dibujados con la misma escala.

3: Ocho negro es una analogía a la bola ocho de color negro utilizada en los juegos de pool o billar. En un juego llamado Bola Ocho, luego de haber embocar las siete bolas lisas o rayadas, la bola ocho debe introducirse para ganar. Pero si es golpeada y embocada antes de terminar con las de colores se considera falta y puede hacer perder al jugador.


	2. Capitulo 01: La audición

Es la primera vez que subo dos chapters seguidas, aunque como la primera era el prologo supongo que no cuenta como subida de capítulos consecutivos. En fin, si están aquí significa que leyeron el prologo o se lo saltaron. Espero sinceramente que sea por la primera opción.

**Aclaración**** especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes y cualquier parecido con algún otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Si ven palabras con números entre "[]" sabrán que al final del capitulo podrán encontrar la explicación **(si pasaron por el prologo ya deben saberlo, sino pues ya lo saben).

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e Internet Co Ltd**

Sin mas que agregar espero que les guste el primer capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 01: La audición

A pesar de que la primavera estaba pronta a llegar, las bajas temperaturas seguían obligando a las personas a abrigarse y cuidarse para no contraer un resfriado. Pero eso parecía no importarles a los cientos de postulantes para la audición que podría convertirlos en una estrella de la musica capaz de trascender en el tiempo y cantar, literalmente, por siempre. La primera etapa del "Vocaloproject" estaba a minutos de iniciarse por lo que los ánimos estaban en su punto máximo. Muchos jóvenes que venían acompañados por sus amigos o familia intentaban capear el frio practicando sus coreografías o afinando sus instrumentos. Como Crypton y Yamaha solo habían indicado que aceptarían cantantes menores de veinticinco años nadie sabía realmente qué clase de examen se les tomaría una vez que entrasen. La única información que se había entregado días antes de la fecha concreta fue que solo se aceptarían a mil personas, estas tendrían que pasar a través de un contador que les daría su número de participante, contando las parejas o grupos como un solo número. Tal aviso produjo que varios llegaran un día antes para reservar su número, siendo rechazados ya que el contador solo se abriría a hora y fecha publicada con anterioridad.

En uno de los tantos vagones de un tren cuatro jóvenes, muy diferentes del resto de la gente, se encontraban concentrados en relajarse antes de la audición. No se conocían, pero podían notar inmediatamente que compartían el mismo objetivo. En medio de la masa de gente, una chica de facciones claras, ojos azul cobalto y una hermosa, y bastante única, cabellera rosa, se encontraba apoyada en las puertas que no se abrían sosteniendo con cuidado frente a ella una guitarra enfundada con un estuche bastante gastado. Llevaba un abrigo largo color crema y unas botas blancas que le daban un toque aún más ario a toda su persona. Con los brazos cruzados y los audífonos puestos, parecía perdida en una realidad diferente mientras marcaba con sus dedos el ritmo de la musica. Sentados frente a ella, aunque un poco a la derecha, un chico y una chica iban concentrados con la vista fija en el suelo. Ambos eran rubios y su mirada azul clara parecía intimidar cada vez que alguien se les quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo. Pero, sin duda alguna, la persona que atraía más miradas después de la chica pelirrosa era la torpe chica de cabellos aguamarina que se había subido un par de estaciones atrás y que ahora estaba junto a ella. Aquella torpe adolescente parecía comprender apenas lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a todos lados y sonriéndole con inocencia a todos los que la miraban sin cuidado.

‹‹Aun tengo tiempo, todo estará bien›› Fue lo primero que pensó luego de subir con prisa al tren que había estado a punto de perder. Ahora que estaba dentro del vagón apenas podía contener su emoción. Finalmente estaba ahí, lista para dar lo mejor de si y convertirse en cantante. Alentada por sus compañeras de internado había decidido viajar a Sapporo para tomar la audición. Como no era del tipo de persona que podía darse ánimos sola, tal apoyo la había hecho inmensamente feliz y le había dado la seguridad de que, incluso si fallaba, seria recibida de buena manera por ellas. Pero de pronto, un anuncio le devolvió el miedo. ‹‹Por motivos de la reciente nevada, el tren estará paralizado por unos minutos, pedimos paciencia y comprensión›› Se había escuchado a lo largo del vagón. Varias personas, al parecer tambien participantes, comenzaron a susurrar cosas inentendibles para el resto.

—Oye, Rentaro[1], ¿crees que lleguemos a tiempo con esto? —La chica rubia había echado hacia atrás sus auriculares para hablarle a su hermano.

—No lo sé Rinko[2], pero que te parece esto: esperamos por tres minutos, si no avanza, saltamos fuera y corremos la distancia que nos falte. —Le respondió con seriedad el rubio al tiempo que se quitaba por completo los audífonos.

—¿Crees que logremos llegar si corremos?

—Es una estación y estamos a la mitad por terreno abierto, sera pan comido.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo haremos para abrir las puertas?

—Déjamelo a mí.

—Está bien.

Luego de formar su plan para salir de la desafortunada situación, el par de rubios volvió a colocarse los audífonos. La chica de cabellos aguamarinos no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el inmenso parecido que compartían, además de la seriedad con la que actuaban. Aunque aquello le costó una mirada apática por parte de la chica, ante esto solo pudo sonreírle con torpeza, a lo que la rubia respondió girando su cabeza para ignorarla. Suspirando un tanto decepcionada fijo su atención en la chica de cabellos rosa junto a ella. Parecía tan calmada, incluso después del anuncio. Al notar que marcaba el ritmo de una canción con sus dedos la curiosidad la invadió otra vez, ‹‹¿Qué clase de canción estará escuchando?›› Pensó al tiempo que acercaba su oreja, con pésimo sigilo, hacia uno de los auriculares.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosa, mirándola con un poco de extrañeza.

—Ah, eh...yo…lo siento…. —Murmuró un poco aturdida por la pregunta o más bien con el pacifico tono con el que había sido dicha. Con la cabeza gacha se sintió estúpida por estar molestando a gente extraña.

—¿Quieres escuchar? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez quitándose los auriculares para ofrecérselos. Asintiendo con rapidez tomó el aparato y lo acomodó en su cabeza— ¿Y bien?

—Es extraña, pareciera no estar hecha con instrumentos musicales, esta musica es, ¿eléctrica? —Dijo con verdadera inocencia, haciendo reír levemente a la chica pelirrosa.

—Electrónica. —Le dijo en medio de una suave risa, al tiempo que tomaba de vuelta sus audífonos.

—Ah, electrónica…—Repitió con un poco de vergüenza.

Su breve conversación se vio interrumpida por el repentino levantamiento de los rubios. La atención fue puesta en ello inmediatamente. ‹‹¡Mi hermana no se siente bien, por favor que alguien abra las puertas, está a punto de vomitar!›› Dijo Rentaro con una perfecta angustia fingida que encajaba perfectamente con la actuación de Rinko.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué han empezado a fingir en un momento como este?—Preguntó con transparencia la chica de cabellos aguamarina al ver la actuación.

—Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta. Ellos probablemente hayan decidido hacer esto para poder llegar a tiempo a la audición.

—¡Ah, la audición, lo había olvidado!

—Así que tu tambien vas ahí. Bien, supongo que por ahora es la mejor alternativa.

La chica pelirrosa camino hasta donde estaban los rubios, con la torpe adolescente de cabellos aguamarina tras de ella. Ambos actores habían escuchado la exclamación de la segunda, por lo que ahora la miraban con más cuidado que antes. En un acto rápido, la pelirrosa se integró a la actuación y pidió que la persona que estuviera cerca del botón de emergencia lo presionara. Cuando su petición se volvió realidad, los cuatro salieron del vagón y comenzaron a correr individualmente a toda prisa.

—¡¿Cómo supiste que estábamos actuando?! —Gritaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo, mirando a la pelirrosa que iba corriendo tras ellos.

—¡Cuando una persona va a vomitar se cubre la boca, no el estómago! —Les respondió mientras intentaba mantener el rápido ritmo que llevaban.

—¡Disculpen!, ¿Cómo saben que vamos en la dirección correcta? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos aguamarina que iba a la par con la pelirrosa.

—¡Tu solo síguenos! —Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido al ver la hora en su celular.

Después de una olímpica carrera los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al lugar, encontrándose con tres contadores diferentes. La que estaba al centro estaba destinada a los postulantes de dieciséis años mientras que las filas los costados eran para los que fueran menores y mayores de dieciséis. Con rapidez se separaron, yendo cada uno a la fila que le correspondía. Casi con una milagrosa suerte alcanzaron a obtener un número dentro de los trecientos treinta y cinco de cada fila. Cuando el contador marco a la última persona, los megáfonos anunciaron el cierre oficial de postulantes para la audición. Minutos después, la fila del centro donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos aguamarina comenzó a avanzar con paso rápido, demasiado rápido. Una vez que fue su turno, entendió el porqué del veloz descarte.

—¿Numero de postulante?

—309.

—¿Padece alguna enfermedad?

—No.

—¿Realiza actividad física de manera constante?

—S-si.

—¿Toca más de dos instrumentos musicales?

—Sí.

—¿Cuáles?

—Piano, Violín, Guitarra y Teclado.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Miku.

—Pase.

Una vez que se le dio el voto de aprobación, Miku pasó a través del pasillo que se extendía tras la puerta de entrada de la fila. Luego de caminar un trayecto que le pareció eterno, llegó hasta una especie de gimnasio donde convergían los postulantes de las tres filas. Notó de inmediato que, a pesar de que ella estaba casi al final, el número de personas dentro del lugar era menos de la mitad del original. Se preguntó si los interrogatorios de descarte variaban según la persona pero no pudo terminar de reflexionar ya que un par de voces comenzaron a llamarla.

—¡Heeeey! ¡Cabello de agua! — Escuchó desde la distancia, al girarse, vio de inmediato al par de rubios que la llamaba mientras agitaban sus brazos. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta ellos

—Así que ustedes tambien quedaron, ¡eso es genial! —Les dijo emocionada mientras los seguía hasta una de las paredes del lugar.

—¡Por supuesto que quedamos, después de todo somos unos talentos únicos! —Dijo la rubia con cierta prepotencia.

—¡Así es, somos unos talentos únicos así que era obvio que quedaríamos! —Agregó el rubio con un poco más de humildad mientras sacaba de su bolso un termo y dos vasos. Luego de servir lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente le alcanzó un vaso— Ten, cabello de agua.

—A-ah, gracias. —Miku estaba bastante confundida respecto a la actitud que tenía el par de hermanos. Pero al pensar que se habían tomado el tiempo de buscarla supo que no eran malas personas. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Miku.

—Ah, ya veo. Yo soy Rentaro y ella es Rinko. —Luego de su breve presentación, Rentaro le alcanzó el segundo vaso a su hermana.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Preguntó mientras soplaba la superficie del líquido.

—Probablemente comience la verdadera audición, te han preguntado si hacías actividad física y tocabas más de dos instrumentos ¿verdad?. —Miku asintió concentrada, Rinko hablaba con seriedad mientras le dirigía miradas de apatía a las personas a su alrededor. —Ahora pondrán a prueba eso. Supongo que pondrán a prueba tu resistencia y te harán tocar los instrumentos que hayas nombrado.

—Eres bastante inteligente, yo solo pensé que nos harían cantar o algo así.

—¿Eres idiota?, obviamente nos harán cantar, de hecho, creo que sera lo primero que nos pedirán hacer. Después de todo si tu voz no sirve el resto de tus habilidades se convierten en basura.

—T-tienes razón. —Le dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, a pesar de que valoraba la amabilidad de los rubios al integrarla y darle información, la actitud que la chica tenia hacia ella la hacía sentirse un poco mal.

—Tú amiga tambien está aquí. —Dijo de pronto Rentaro, señalando a un trio de personas que parecían rodear a otra, a varios metros de donde estaban apoyados ellos.

—¿Amiga? —Interrogó confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

—La chica de cabello rosa con la que estabas hablando en el tren. Pensé que ustedes dos eran amigas ya que comparten una característica tan…singular. —Agregó, señalando su cabello aguamarina que caía en forma de dos coletas hasta su cintura.

—Ah, es cierto, su cabello tambien es poco común. —Dijo mientras recordaba las ondulaciones naturales que tenía el cabello rosa de la chica.

—Realmente eres idiota. ¿Con que clase de tintura para el cabello logras que se vea así? —Preguntó Rinko sin rodeos, acercándose para poder tomar un mechón de su cabello.

—Con ninguna, mi cabello es así desde que nací. —La naturalidad con la que Miku respondió hizo que ambos reflejaran la sorpresa en sus rostros de una manera más exagerada de lo normal.

—¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Eso es increíble! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, esta vez Rentaro tambien había tomado un mechón del particular cabello de Miku.

De pronto, un par de exclamaciones hicieron que Miku desviara su atención de la conversación actual al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Las personas que habían estado rodeando a la pelirrosa parecían molestas por la indiferente actitud de esta hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de pie, con la única intención de ir en su ayuda. Pero justo en ese momento, los parlantes que estaban colocados en el escenario hicieron llegar el aviso de que pronto comenzarían las pruebas. Minutos después, cinco personas aparecieron en el escenario que había al final de la habitación. Por inercia, todos se acercaron. Rinko aprovechó el corto trayecto para regañar a Miku, diciéndole que nada hubiese podido hacer ante ese tipo de personas. Miku agradeció de alguna manera que se preocupara por ella, incluso si la llamaba idiota.

—Buenos días, soy Haru y trabajo como promotor y presentador del proyecto Vocaloid. Hoy, un total de doscientas setenta personas han quedado calificadas luego de que se concretase la primera etapa. Ahora, les agradecería su cooperación para poder iniciar expeditamente la segunda etapa. —Haru habló confiado, cuando tenía cerca a Manaka se sentía obligado a actuar de manera valiente— Necesitaran nuevos números de postulantes así que, por favor, hagan una fila para sacar una tarjeta al azar de la caja que se ha instalado justo debajo del escenario.

Todos obedecieron rápidamente, y luego de que la caja quedó vacía les llegó a Manaka y Mori el momento de hablar.

—Buenas, soy Mori Negao y esta es mi hermana Manaka, ambos estamos encargados de examinarlos física y psicológicamente para ver si son aptos o no. Para hacerlo simple y rápido necesito que se dividan en números pares e impares— Nuevamente la multitud de jóvenes obedeció, separándose con un poco de dificultad.

—Las personas que tengan números pares por favor realicen una fila frente al mesón que esta la derecha del escenario, las persona con números impares por favor realicen el mismo procedimiento frente al cubículo médico que está a la izquierda del escenario— Indicó Manaka con un poco de aburrimiento en su voz.

—Una vez que hayan pasado los respectivos exámenes de la sección fórmense en la fila contraria. —Concluyó Mori para luego descender del escenario junto a su hermana.

Así, los exámenes físicos y psicológicos comenzaron. Sin importar la sección en la que estaban, se les pidió respetar la distancia que imponía una línea blanca. Esta vez, los hermanos rubios y Miku habían quedado juntos aunque un poco separados por la diferencia de numeraciones. Por otra parte, la chica pelirrosa que se había ganado la atención de Miku estaba casi de las primeras en la fila para el examen psicológico. Cuando fue su turno avanzó y se sentó frente a Manaka con una frialdad que se le hizo bastante extraña a Miku, después de todo ella la recordaba cómo alguien bastante amable y tranquila.

—Sé que esto ya te lo preguntaron pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Manaka comenzó el interrogatorio mientras intentaba no pensar las veces que tendria que repetir ciertas preguntas.

—Luka.

—Bien, Luka, ¿conoces el test de las manchas[3]?

—Sí.

—Eso es genial, sera una prueba corta con diez imágenes, ¿estas lista?

—Sí.

Luego de que Manaka terminara con eficiencia la ejecución del test, asombrándose por el monótono tono de voz que presentaba la chica frente a ella, continúo con el interrogatorio.

—Ahora continuaremos con preguntas más personales, si no deseas responder no hay problema.

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué decidiste postular al "Vocaloproject"?

—Porque quiero hacerle llegar mis canciones a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles por el mayor tiempo que pueda. —La decidida respuesta de Luka hizo que Manaka la mirara por unos instantes antes de traspasar la información a su portátil.

—¿Alguien te hablo de él o lo encontraste por ti misma?

—Lo encontré por mí misma.

—Bien, creo que tienes potencial así que vamos a dejar de lado las preguntas introductorias.

—Como quiera.

—Relájate un poco.

—Ah, lo intentare, lo siento si le parecí demasiado apática. —Luka bajó levemente la cabeza en un disculpa honesta. Después de todo estaba más que nerviosa por esto. Estaba llevando a cabo un sueño que creyó que jamás ocurriría y al mismo tiempo, estaba cumpliendo una promesa que juró nunca olvidar.

—No te preocupes, es normal estar tensa. Bueno, continuemos: ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar completamente a tu familia y cercanos por el proyecto Vocaloid? —La pregunta desató recuerdos inmediatos en la mente de la pelirrosa.

‹‹Cuando se persiguen los sueños es inevitable ser egoísta, pequeña. Por eso, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. Si te atas a este par de viejos jamás podrás cumplir tus metas, Luka.›› Las frases de sus abuelos la sumieron en una melancolía breve que Manaka rompió al moverle levemente el brazo.

—Luka, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, sí, yo solo…estaba recordando algo importante.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Sí, estoy totalmente dispuesta a dejar todo por este proyecto.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a perder tus recuerdos?

—Por supuesto.

—Última pregunta: Para ti, ¿Que es la musica?

—Libertad. —Dijo con la misma determinación que antes.

—Espero de corazón que pases a la siguiente etapa, Luka. —Dijo Manaka mientras estiraba su brazo para estrecharle la mano.

—Muchas gracias. —Luego del apretón de manos, Luka se levantó para dirigirse a la otra fila.

Minutos después de haber terminado el examen psicológico y estando ya en la fila para el examen físico, Luka pudo notar que muchos postulantes estaban siendo descartados por la persona que la había interrogado. Mientras analizaba con cuidado las preguntas que se le habían hecho, la fila comenzó a avanzar. Cuando al fin llegó su turno de alguna forma se sintió aliviado al poder observar a sus compañeros de vagón esperando en la fila para el examen psicológico. Tras terminar el examen físico con éxito, fue a sentarse al mismo lugar donde estaba antes. Como el examen psicológico ya había terminado la diferencia de personas dentro del gimnasio se hizo notoria, por los menos cincuenta postulantes habían desertado. Tranquila por haber completado la segunda etapa se sentó lentamente cerca de la pared, para apoyar su espalda en ella de manera suave. Pero cuando estaba a punto de colocarse los audífonos y perderse entre las pistas que tenía almacenadas en su celular una silueta se paró frente a ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? —Le preguntó Miku con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, adelante. —Luka le respondió con la misma amabilidad de antes, haciendo que las más joven se preguntara él porque de sus cambios de actitud.

—Me alegra saber que pasaste la segunda etapa. —Le dijo Miku cuando ya estuvo sentada a su lado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué te alegra que una desconocida aprobara? —Le preguntó con claras intenciones de poner a prueba su ingenuidad.

—Porque creo que eres linda y tienes talento. —La respuesta de Miku la obligo a mirarla. Al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada de tonos acuosos que la observaba con honestidad, se preguntó cómo es que no había notado aquellos ojos antes.

—Linda y talentosa eh…creo que ese título te queda mejor a ti. —Contestó al tiempo que llevaba inconscientemente su mano hasta la frente de Miku, desordenándole levemente los mechones al propinarle una suave caricia.

—Jaja, quizás es porque somos una especie única. —Miku no pareció incomodarse en lo absoluto por el reciente acto de Luka y respondió con naturalidad sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Especie única? —Preguntó al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

—Rinko-chan me dijo que personas como nosotras no se ven todos los días y menos juntas.

—Así que el nombre de la chica es Rinko…

—Si, por cierto…mi nombre es Miku y tú eres… —Miku se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa, después de todo quería saber más de la chica que tenía a su lado.

—No importa quién soy…después de todo si te conviertes en Vocaloid perderás todos tus recuerdos y te olvidaras de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—No se bajó que condiciones ocurra, pero sí sé que por cómo se nos plantearon las preguntas sobre nuestras familias lo más probable es que perdamos nuestros recuerdos sobre las personas que conocemos.

—Eso sería muy malo, aunque personalmente no tengo ningún recuerdo impórtate…solo este.

—¿Este?

—El recuerdo de lo que está pasando aquí, ahora, contigo. —Las palabras inocentes de Miku le produjeron un leve sonrojo, luego de suspirar por la reacción que había tenido se puso de pie.

—Al parecer la tercera etapa está a punto de comenzar, sera mejor que vayas con Rinko y su hermano.

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —Preguntó un tanto decepcionada.

—No, tu recuerdo sobre mí se termina aquí. —Le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el escenario.

Cuando Miku se volvió a reunir con Rinko y Rentaro hizo lo posible por no deprimirse, de alguna forma se había sentido triste al ver a la pelirrosa darle la espalda mientras caminaba. Las cinco personas de antes aparecieron nuevamente en el escenario, esta vez hablaron los que se habían quedado al margen la segunda etapa.

—Buenos días, mi nombres es Samui Poketto, trabajo en el centro de desarrollo tecnológico de Yamaha y a partir de ahora seré uno de los tres jueces que evaluara su desempeño sobre este escenario. Oficialmente, ciento veinte personas han pasado a la tercera y última etapa así que, al igual que antes, les pediremos que saquen una nueva tarjeta con un número para poder identificarlos y evaluarlos.

—¿Por qué han desertado tantos? —Preguntó Miku con preocupación.

—Es probable que hayan mentido en el primer interrogatorio, diciendo que hacían actividad física constante y que no tenían ninguna enfermedad. —Explicó Rentaro con una mano en su mentón.

—Desertaron por que fueron idiotas, no hay más que decir respecto a eso.

—Jaja, estas siendo muy cruel, Rinko-chan.

—No, no, no, tu estas siendo demasiado blanda Miku-chan.

—De cualquier forma, al fin ha llegado el momento de la verdadera audición, Miku-san, ten en cuenta que nosotros venimos a ganar y que no dudaremos por nada ni nadie. —Le dijo Rentaro con una sonrisa segura.

—Así es, así que más te vale que muestres bien tus habilidades, de lo contrario me sentiré mal por haberte hablado. —Añadió Rinko con el mismo semblante.

—Yo tambien vengo a ganar.

—Es una buena actitud, quizás quedes en segundo lugar. —Le dijo Rinko con despreocupación.

Tras el pequeño dialogo se encaminaron hasta la caja para tomar su números. Igual que la vez anterior, una vez que todos tuvieron su tarjeta numerada, otra persona sobre el escenario se preparó para hablar.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Hiroshi y soy el representante central de Crypton Future Media. Hoy seré el segundo juez que determinara si tienen o no el nivel para unirse a la familia Vocaloid. —El hombre que había estado presente en la acalorada primera reunión entre Crypton y Yamaha se presentó cortésmente. Sus cabellera gris, peinada naturalmente hacia atrás, fue lo que llamó la atención de todos ya que no excedería los treinta y cinco años de edad— En la última prueba que iniciará apenas se instalen las mesas del jurado a un costado del escenario se medirán dos cosas: sus habilidades vocales y si es necesario, su destreza física.

—Si no cuentan con una coreografía preparada o una canción simplemente se les asignara una, tengan en cuenta que el género será al azar. Esto es, claramente, una prueba extra para ver que tan bien pueden adaptarse. —Señaló Poketto para despegar las dudas de los postulantes.

—Cabe destacar que dentro de las habilidades vocales se evaluará la habilidad con alguno de los instrumentos que mencionaron en el primer interrogatorio. —Hiroshi observó la señal de los asistentes que indicaba que las mesas del jurado ya estaban listos y se preparó para dar inicio de una vez por todas a la última etapa— Bien, sin más preámbulos, ¡Que comience la audición!

Tras decir esto partió a sentarse junto a los tres científicos, pero al llegar a las mesas notaron que una persona ya estaba sentada y no era precisamente Haru, ya que él estaba encargado de llamar a los participantes al escenario para volver a pedirles su nombre. Al principio no lo reconocieron, pero luego de que saludara notaron su identidad. Era Shido Saigo, el dueño del boceto original de Vocaloid, que había sido invitado como tercer jurado. Manaka y Mori fueron los que más se alegraron de verlo, aludiendo a que Haru de vez en cuando sabía guardar secretos ya que al parecer siempre supo quién era. Como su apariencia había cambiado a una más informal y su barba rodeaba por completo su rostro parecía que realmente era otra persona. Luego de conversar brevemente notaron que el primer participante había subido.

—Y bien Saigo-san ¿ya tiene un favorito? —Le preguntó Manaka, que estaba a su lado derecho.

—Ummm, tengo que reconocer que hay varios jóvenes con talento en este lugar, así que no podría decir que tengo un favorito. —Contestó mientras movía su cabeza pensativo.

—Yo tengo uno, bueno, más bien dos…. —Dijo Mori, quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Shido. —Son un par de hermanos rubios que tienen una fuerte determinación.

—Ah, se dé que estás hablando. Cuando les tome el examen psicológico por separado me sorprendió la similitud casi exacta en sus respuestas, es como si estuvieran conectados o algo así. —Añadió Manaka— Pero yo sinceramente me quedo con la chica pelirrosa del abrigo, ella se ve muy serena y segura de sus acciones.

—Así que ya decidieron a sus candidatos eh… —Dijo con tono despreocupado Shido.

—No importa que tengamos un favorito, después de todo no somos jueces. —Dijo Mori mientras sacudía levemente sus hombros en un gesto de derrota aceptada.

Los participantes comenzaron a pasar, pero cuando llegó el quinto las dudas que planteó sacudieron al resto. Lo primero que preguntó fue: ‹‹¿Por qué no se da ningún trato distintivo para decirnos si pasamos a no, como se hizo en el resto de las pruebas?›› A lo que Hiroshi respondió fríamente: ‹‹Porque eso lo anunciaremos al final››. Luego quiso saber qué pasaría si necesitaban músicos de apoyo para sus canciones, fue ahí donde la crisis vino. ‹‹No tendrán músicos de apoyo, pero si alguno de los participantes quiere cooperar no hay problema, aunque aquello no le dará méritos extras para la competencia›› Volvió a responder con frialdad mientras señalaba la batería, el par de guitarras, el bajo y teclado que yacían en el escenario a la espera de ser usados si es que el participante no traía sus propios instrumentos. Como todos aspiraban al mismo objetivo no tenían intención de ayudarse, algunos que se habían conocido dentro de la competencia indicaron inmediatamente que se ayudarían, pero aun así varios no tenían apoyo. Los participantes que le siguieron parecieron molestos por las indicaciones de último minuto pero trataron de adaptarse lo mejor que pudieron.

—¿Qué numero tienes Miku-san? —Preguntó Rentaro mientras observaba el nuevo ambiente que se había formado luego del anuncio.

—39, ¿y ustedes?

—22.

—Así que pronto sera su turno.

—Sí, solo cinco personas más.

—¿Necesitarán ayuda? —Preguntó un poco preocupada.

—¿Bromeas?, ¡Somos talentos naturales, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie! —Rinko realizó su típica exclamación carente de humildad.

—Jaja, tienes razón.

—De todas maneras…gracias. —Añadió de pronto al ver la reprochadora mirada de su hermano.

—No dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda cuando llegue tu turno.

—¡Sí!

De pronto, un carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de Haru captó la atención de todos. Con un poco de nerviosismo, explicó el último detalle sobre la audición. ‹‹Quizás se han preguntado por qué el jurado está a un costado y no al frente de ustedes…la razón de esto es que el público al que tienen que dirigirse no es a ellos sin o que…bueno…a ustedes›› Luego de aclararlo los participantes que había pasado antes del anuncio comenzaron a quejarse, pero Haru les explicó que como se le había pasado decirlo no se verían afectados. Cuando las cosas al fin se calmaron, los participantes antes de Rinko y Rentaro parecieron realizar sus rutinas con más rapidez de lo normal, haciendo que llegase finalmente su turno.

—¿Necesitaran apoyo de percusión? —Preguntó el baterista de un grupo que se había presentado unos números antes y que se habida quedado para colaborar con el resto.

—No, gracias…solo necesito que me dejes ocuparla. —Dijo Rentaro con humildad y una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro por la buena disposición.

—¡Ah, claro, es toda tuya! —Le dijo el joven al tiempo que se levantaba para salir. Acto seguido, preparó un micrófono para poder cantar sin problemas mientras tocaba la batería. Su hermana entre tanto arreglaba ciertas cosas en el amplificador de su guitarra.

—Rinko, ¿estas lista?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú estás listo?

—¡Obviamente sí!

—Bien, entonces comencemos. —Susurró para sí misma mientras dejaba ir los pequeños nervios que se habían instalado en su garganta— ¡Buenas, yo soy Rinko, el de la batería es mi hermano gemelo Rentaro y la canción original que vamos a cantar a continuación se llama…! —Preparándose para comenzar a tocar Rinko dejó que su hermano dijese el nombre de la canción que habían compuesto juntos.

—¡Jabberwocky Jabberwocka[4]! —Tras gritarlo con moderación, Rentaro observó como todos quedaban impresionados, a los pocos segundos, por la imitación de bajo que su hermana estaba haciendo con la guitarra. Cuando llegó su turno, se encargó de impresionarlos más con la sincronía que tuvo con la guitarra.

Tras la corta introducción Rentaro comenzó a cantar, su voz, firme aunque un tanto infantil, junto a la perfecta armonía de rock que llevaba con la batería, hicieron que Mori y Mana comenzaran a mover la cabeza en señal de inmediata aprobación. El par de rubios, definitivamente, no había estado alardeando al decir que tenían talento. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Rinko comenzó a cantar, sin perder un poco la concentración se mantuvo afinada mientras tocaba la guitarra. Con esto, varios se cuestionaron como era posible que mantuvieran una sincronía tan armónica. Cuando la canción terminó algunos de los participantes dejaron a un lado su orgullo y les aplaudieron. Agradecidos, hicieron una reverencia al escenario y luego al jurado, despidiéndose como lo haría un artista profesional. Después de caminar unos pocos metros bajo el escenario llegaron hasta Miku, que estaba conteniendo la emoción.

—¡Eso fue genial! —Les dijo con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

—¡Lo sabemos, ahora suéltame! —Alegó Rinko con un poco de vergüenza. Rentaro se separó por sí mismo con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

—Es bueno saber que te gustó. —Le dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla y desviaba su mirada.

—Fue una presentación bastante admirable, felicitaciones. —La voz de un desconocido que estaba parado detrás de Miku hizo que se pusieran en alerta, poniéndose delante de ella.

—¿Quién es este? —Preguntó Rentaro mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con molestia.

—De seguro es algún idiota que trato de ligar con Miku mientras estábamos cantando… —Dijo a su vez Rinko, para luego girarse y amonestar a Miku. —¡No puedes ir y confiar en todos los que se te acercan, idiota!

—Pero…él no es un desconocido… —Miku intentó explicar la situación, pero el desconocido se le adelantó.

—Me llamo Kamui, es un gusto conocerlos, Rinko-san, Rentaro-san. —Dijo en una reverencia formal. Cuando se acercó pudieron notar que poseía una particularidad tan única como la de Miku o Luka.

—Génesis de Alexandria[5]. —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Rinko al ver los ojos del desconocido.

—No exactamente, ese tipo de ojos no existen pequeña. —Aclaro Kamui mientras volvía a tomar su cabello negro en una coleta— Aunque es cierto que mis ojos son naturalmente lilas, gracias a la mezcla de colores que los componen. —Explicó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota, un idiota con un nombre y unos ojos extraños. —Dijo Rentaro mientras se cruzaba de brazos asintiendo conforme con su conclusión sobre Kamui.

—¿Entonces Miku-san tambien es una idiota extraña? —Preguntó el pelinegro sin perder la calma.

—No, ella es solo una idiota. —Respondió Rinko alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada. —Pero bueno, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Él quiere que lo ayude cuando sea su turno, ya que no tiene nada preparado. —Respondió Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la sobreprotectora actitud de los rubios.

—Exactamente, puede parecer repentino pero Miku-san estuvo a punto de hacer que no llegase a tiempo a qui.

—¿De que esa hablando este rarito? —Quiso saber Rentaro.

—Miku-san me empujo mientras corría para alcanzar el tren, haciendo que lo perdiera.

—Así es, recuerdo que pase a llevar a un chico alto y que le pedí disculpas con prisa, pero no pensé que lo encontraría aquí. —Explicó Miku al tiempo que sonreía con torpeza.

—Ya veo, pero espera…¿si perdiste el tren como es que llegaste aquí?...si no me equivocó pasa cada diez minutos…o más. —Dijo con desconfianza el rubio.

—Cuando me di cuenta que lo había perdido no me quedo otra opción que correr tras él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que corriste hasta aquí?

—Así es. —Dijo con calma y una gran sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, nadie que no esté entrenado podría recorrer tal distancia en menos de diez minutos.

—Tú lo has dicho, nadie que no esté entrenado. —Le dijo con la misma sonrisa tranquila de antes.

—Así que después de todo no eras un idiota pervertido. Como sea, ¿vas a ayudarle, Miku? —Rinko volvió a integrarse para llevar al punto central la conversación. Luego de que Miku asintiera suspiro rendida— Entonces yo tambien te ayudare, no preguntes por qué y solo siéntete agradecida de que podrás aprender de mí.

—Claro. —Le dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa, pensando en lo poco honesta que era Rinko.

—Entonces, rarito, ¿Qué numero tienes? —Preguntó Rentaro mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, luego de que todos lo imitaran Kamui respondió.

—42, por cierto, agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así.

Luego de que Kamui terminara de integrarse completamente al grupo les contó que quería convertirse en Vocaloid porque el mito decía que no se envejecía al serlo, dejando en claro que le tenía terror a la muerte tras sufrir un accidente que lo dejo al borde de esta. Cuando tenía apenas diez años fue asaltado y apuñalado, todos decían que no tenía posibilidades pero aun así lucho por salvarse. Una vez que se recuperó completamente comenzó a entrenarse para que así nadie nunca más pudiera hacerle daño a él o a alguien más. Por esta historia Rentaro y Rinko cambiaron la imagen que tenían de él, mirándolo con más respeto que antes por su noble personalidad.

Pero cuando la conversación estaba a punto de desviarse a Miku, el anuncio del turno del participante número treinta y nueve la obligó a ponerse de pie rápidamente. En el trayecto hasta el escenario acaparó todas las miradas producto de su particular cabello y ojos. Cuando al fin llegó inhaló y exhaló con fuerza mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica pelirrosa. Apenas la vio supo que estaba esperando por su presentación. Pensó que necesitaba una canción que pudiera reflejar lo que realmente había estado sintiendo desde que inició su viaje. Luego de revolver su mochila, donde solo traía partituras y letras, encontró una que no estaba terminada. Le pidió a Haru un par de minutos y al obtener una respuesta positiva se sentó para poder terminarla. Tal acto generó diversas opiniones entre los participantes. Algunos decían que era algo novedoso pero otros argumentaban que no se estaba tomando la audición con suficiente seriedad. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos, hubo alguien que comenzó a reír con suavidad desde un espacio un poco apartado del resto: Luka. Al ver cada acción impulsiva y transparente sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa, y ahora, al ver que terminaba una canción en pleno escenario, no podía evitar reír ante su despreocupación.

Una vez que terminó se disculpó por el retraso y, tomando con seguridad el micrófono, llamó a Kamui, Rinko y Rentaro para que la ayudaran. Estos corrieron al escenario un poco sorprendidos por la repentina petición, obteniendo al llegar una partitura y unas explicaciones vagas. Así, Kamui quedó a cargo del teclado, Rentaro de la batería y Rinko de la guitarra de apoyo. Aunque por las explicaciones de Miku, en algún momento ella tendria que tocar las partes de la guitarra principal. Cuando tuvo puesta correctamente la guitarra se acercó nuevamente al micrófono.

—¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Miku! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero la verdad es que nunca supe que canción debería cantar cuando estuviera aquí. Ahora que finalmente lo sé, quiero compartirles a ustedes: ¡Yume Yume[6]! —Exclamó con entusiasmo para luego poner sus manos en posición y comenzar a tocar junto a Rentaro, Kamui y Rinko.

‹‹Olvidémonos de mí un momento, deseo escuchar y conocerte mejor. Hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, así que adelante, soy toda oídos. […] Creo que mucho me ha sucedido, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo›› Fueron las primeras frases que cantó Miku con alegría y despreocupación, como si aquello hubiese dejado de ser una audición y se hubiera convertido en un mero acto para divertirse. Sin dejar de sonreír continúo cantando y luego, al mirar a Rinko, dejó de tocar para poder realizar una pequeña coreografía frente al micrófono mientras cantaba. En una sucesión de frases que comenzaban con "hola" y "adiós" Miku deleitó a todos con sus dulces, espontáneos e improvisados movimientos. Tras esa especie de coro volvió a retomar con la guitarra y mirando directamente a la pelirrosa, que movía levemente su cabeza al ritmo de la musica, cantó algo que iba directamente para ella: ‹‹¡Espera! ¿Porque tienes que desaparecer justo ahora? Incluso después de separarnos, brillare sobre ti, porque me gustas.›› Ante esto la aludida simplemente sonrió y aunque Miku no pudo ver aquel gesto, de alguna manera supo que la había hecho sonreír. Pero Miku no era la única que se divertía mientras cantaba y tocaba la guitarra. Rentaro, Rinko y Kamui parecían inspirados mientras transformaban las partituras en aquella alegre melodia. A mitad de canción la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el escenario, incluyendo los jueces, no podían ignorar la extraña calidez que le producía la interpretación de Miku. Ella, con su voz dulce e inocente, había llegado al corazón de las personas regalándoles sin pedir nada a cambio todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento. Cuando la canción estaba por terminar Miku volvió a cambiar la guitarra por aquella entusiasta coreografía mientras pronunciaba: ‹‹Entiendo, ya lo entiendo. No estuve sola, en realidad, la verdad es que he podido llegar hasta aquí porque tú estuviste a mi lado››. Ahora solo quedaba un final instrumental donde Miku se encargó de nombrar a las personas que estaban detrás de cada instrumento, tras hacerlo hizo una reverencia al público, otra a los jueces y una última al pelinegro y los rubios, agradeciéndoles por haberle prestado su ayuda.

En medio de una ola de aplausos mientras bajaban del escenario los últimos a los que la joven de mirada aguamarina había agradecido no podían asimilar lo extraño y llenador que era aquel sentimiento que los invadió al tocar junto a ella. Sin poderlo expresar con suavidad Rinko le dijo que si tenía aquel nivel de talento debió decírselo antes. Rentaro, bastante avergonzado, elogió su voz. Y Kamui se limitó a decirle que tenía un talento único ya que ella componía y cantaba entregando todo lo que tenía sin pensar si estaba bien o mal.

—Ella no estaba tomándose a la ligera mi pregunta cuando me respondió que para ella la musica era diversión. —Dijo Manaka luego de asimilar el reciente espectáculo.

—Pero ella no hubiera podido transmitir su letra correctamente si no hubiese estado acompañada por los otros. —Añadió Mori intentando bajarle el perfil a la presentación que había logrado dejarlo un poco boquiabierto.

—No lo sé… —Shido Saigo, que ya tenía una clara favorita, habló con calma— Creo que ella habría podido transmitir lo que quisiera con o sin acompañantes. Pero fue precisamente porque los tenía que escogió esa canción. Ella se tomó el tiempo de reflexionar esto y escogió la canción basada en la suposición de que saldría bien.

—Ella tenía una confianza muy fuerte en esos tres, a pesar de que los conoció hace un par de horas. —Poketto se sumó al análisis de la presentación de Miku con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. —Tal transparencia en su forma de actuar es tan única como su composición física.

—Ella definitivamente quedara seleccionada. —Pronunció Hiroshi intentando mantener la neutralidad puesto que aún quedaban participantes. Nadie se quejó por tal resolución.

La banda que le siguió a Miku se tomó su tiempo para instalar sus propios instrumentos. Con este espacio de espera presente, Miku y los demás decidieron volver a conversaciones triviales. Así, Miku les conto que había pasado casi toda su vida en un internado producto de que su padre no tenía suficiente tiempo para cuidarla y su madre había muerto cuando ella nació. Rinko y Rentaro contaron que si tenían padres, pero que estos estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando como para prestarles atención. Pero cuando Kamui estaba a punto de dar su opinión reflexiva, alguien entre los postulantes captó su atención. Una joven de cabellos negros, que no tendria más de catorce años, estaba sentada con el rostro hundido en la base de sus rodillas. Tras excusarse con formalidad partió en dirección de la chica.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó mientras se agachaba frente a ella. Con lentitud, la chica levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Lo primero que Kamui notó con esto fue que la pequeña tenía unos ojos verde claro, que se encontraban levemente empañados por lágrimas. Lo segundo que vio fue lo que estaba sobre su cabellera: un par de lentes de aviador. Estaban algo gastados y claramente por el tamaño no le pertenecían a ella.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Me llamó Kamui, ¿y tus eres?

—Megumi[7]…

—Es un buen nombre. Y bien, Megumi-san, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas con suavidad con un pañuelo.

—Porque no podré hacerlo bien. Yo…no soy tan buena como esa chica… —Dijo con tristeza al tiempo que miraba en dirección de Miku— Tu sabes que ellas es muy buena ¿verdad?.

—Ummm, ciertamente Miku-san tiene un talento especial, pero eso no significa que ella sea la única en el mundo que lo posea.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que quizás aún no has visto todo tu potencial, Megumi. —Le respondió Kamui con una amigable sonrisa y una mirada protectora.

—¿Tú crees que puedo hacerlo?—Preguntó Megumi, levantándose con un semblante un poco más seguro.

—¡Puedes apostar que sí! —Dijo rápidamente Kamui, con una gran sonrisa y el pulgar erguido en señal de aprobación. Ante esto Megumi sonrió con alegría.

—Eres una buena persona, casi tan buena como mi hermano, muchas gracias. —Le dijo mientras se alejaba— Ahora es mi turno. —Concluyó desde la distancia.

Al volver junto a Miku y los demás le preguntaron que había ido a hacer junto a esa pequeña chica a lo que él respondió que solo quería ayudarla. Luego de un par de bromas pesadas de Rentaro, Kamui pudo explicar bien la situación de la chica. ‹‹Presumo que estaba triste porque de alguna forma el motivo por el que está aquí se debe a su hermano›› Dijo con seguridad, explicando de paso el porqué de tal suposición. Cuando Megumi estuvo finalmente en el escenario Rinko preguntó que era la caja sobre la que estaba sentada. ‹‹Es una caja rítmica›› Dijo Kamui al ver la caja, ‹‹Es raro que una chica de su edad sepa ocupar un instrumento artesanal como ese›› Agregó pensativo.

—Ho-hola a todos. M-mi nombre es Megumi y la canción que les cantare se llama: Campanella[8]. —Tras presentarse comenzó una suave introducción con su dulce en infantil voz. Golpeando la caja únicamente con sus talones mientras tocaba suavemente la guitarra, Megumi logró impresionar a todos ya que no parecía fácil mantener un ritmo constante con tal selección de instrumentos.

‹‹Quiero conocer al pez de la vía Láctea...›› Obviando el extraño comienzo lirico, la suave melodia pareció envolver a todos en el gimnasio en un estado de melancolía. A pesar de que la voz de la chica de ojos verdes no tenía tal semblante, la letra y el ritmo de la canción daban la impresión de que estaba triste. ‹‹En un avión de papel puse todos mis sentimientos […] Desde el inicio, sabía que era imposible alcanzarte con un avión de papel. Esto solo significa que te fuiste muy lejos. Eso es todo. Eso es todo›› Aquel conjunto de frases índico que Megumi realmente sentía tristeza por cantar la canción o más bien, por estar cantándole a alguien ausente.

Después de eso la primera frase de su canción volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez lo sentimientos eran puestos en un globo aerostático que tampoco lograba su objetivo por que la persona estaba "muy lejos". Toda la atención estaba puesta en lo que serían las últimas frases de la extraña y armónicamente triste canción. ‹‹En la nave espacial puse todos mis sentimientos, ahora te encontraré›› Cantó con la voz un poco ahogada y, de pronto, dejó de tocar la guitarra y comenzó a generar el ritmo únicamente con la caja rítmica, valiéndose de sus talones y manos. Con la misma introducción vocal suave Megumi miró hacia arriba y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. ‹‹Desde el inicio, sabía que era imposible alcanzarlo con una nave espacial. Aun así yo...Aun así yo...›› Fue lo que canto sin perder la afinación mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por su infantiles facciones.

Una vez que termino de cantar varios parecieron comprender un poco el significado de aquella canción. Fuera quien fuera la persona a quien la chica de los lentes de aviador le estuviese cantando, era claro que ya no estaba en este mundo y por eso no era posible alcanzarla. Sin embargo, Miku pareció conectarse con aquella canción, poniéndose a llorar inconscientemente poco después de que Megumi lo hiciera. Esto lo notó solo cuando Rentaro le preguntó preocupado por qué estaba llorando. ‹‹Kamui tenía razón. Ella perdió a su hermano y eso es realmente triste›› Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas para luego comenzar a correr en dirección de Megumi.

—¡Hey! —Le dijo en un saludo, deteniendo su marcha.

—¿Tu eres? —Dijo en un murmulló sorprendido mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas.

—Soy Miku, es un placer conocerte, Megumi-chan. Sabes, la canción que cantaste recién fue muy linda, pero tambien muy triste. Aun así, tu voz es muy hermosa y estaría encantada de poder cantar junto a ti algún día. Ah, pero si eso se llega a cumplir espero que cantemos solo canciones alegres, después de todo no puedes estar deprimida toda la vida por tu hermano. —Le dijo con naturalidad mientras hacía gestos que respaldaban lo que sentía.

—¿Co-como lo sabes? —Preguntó con voz cortada.

—No lo sé. —Fue todo lo que respondió Miku antes de dirigirse al escenario ya que era el turno de Kamui— Tengo que irme, hasta la próxima, Megumi-chan.

Cuando Miku subió al escenario Rinko volvió a regañarla, diciéndole que no podía ir a perturbar a una niña de catorce años con sus acciones extrañas. Ante esto ella solo río y preguntó que cantarían como coro. ‹‹¿no escuchaste? Al parecer Kamui no tenía nada preparado por lo que se le asignó un género al azar›› No hizo falta que Miku preguntara que genero era el que le había salido al alto y noble pelinegro ya que el mismo lo dijo.

—Musica clasica eh… —Dijo pensativo, luego miró a Haru— Incluso si es una canción de musica clasica tengo que ponerle letra ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Ya veo…pero puedo interpretar la canción que quiera en el instrumento que me resulte más útil, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí.

—Ya veo, bien, lo tengo. —Tras sonreír convencido por la idea que había tenido se acercó a Miku y Rinko para darles instrucciones. —¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

—Claro, no es algo tan difícil. —Dijo Miku con entusiasmo.

—Aunque es bastante estúpido. —Añadió Rinko, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuento con ustedes. —Hecho esto, acomodó el teclado cerca del micrófono y se dispuso a hablar— Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kamui. Como no tenía nada preparado para esta audición les cantare una adaptación de los desafortunados eventos que sufrí mientras venia hacia acá. —Kamui habló relajado, como si estuviese frente a un círculo de amigos.

—¿Qué canción utilizaras al final? —Preguntó Haru, interrumpiéndolo sin querer.

—Lo sabrá cuando lo diga. —Respondió el pelinegro en un suspiró frustrado— Entonces, sin más preámbulos, les presento mi canción: ¡Turkish March[9] Owata!.

Y tras decir esto, Miku y Rinko imitaron la melodia clasica de Mario Bros, cuando el personaje caía al vacío. Acompañado por la mantención de la última silaba del sonido producido por las chicas, Kamui se preparó para cantar una letra improvisada que mantenía en su cabeza y tocar al mismo tiempo una pieza clasica. Afortunadamente, Miku y Rinko pudieron sincronizar con la particular y desafortunada historia que el pelinegro cantaba. Cuando la canción terminó se llevó varios aplausos por la particular combinación que había hecho. Mientras bajaba, el jurado destacó la capacidad de improvisación y desplante que tenía Kamui.

Tras esto el siguiente participante fue llamado, con calma este comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario. Pero en el camino, la constante atención que recibió hizo que Miku dejara de distraerse y mirara al que sería el participante número cuarenta y tres. No tuvo que ocupar demasiado tiempo para identificar a la dueña de tal numero ya que la particular cabellera rosa fue suficiente, haciendo que olvidara todo a su alrededor y se concentrara por completo en ella. Cuando se encontró en el escenario sacó con una increíble calma una guitarra electroacústica de la vieja funda. Pero aquella guitarra que parecía tan vieja como la funda no era el único instrumento que tenía. Luego de colocársela sacó de un bolsillo largo, que parecía haber sido adosado a la funda a mano, una flauta traversa. Con la misma calma de antes comenzó a afinarla.

—Al fin podre saber su nombre. —Dijo Miku mientras la contemplaba con concentración.

—¿Tanto te interesa? —Preguntó Rentaro, que había estado junto a ella desde que se habían reunido.

—Claro, después de todo ella me gusta. —El inocente tono de Miku logró inquietar un poco al rubio.

—Querrás decir que ella te agrada mucho.

—No, ella me gusta, me di cuenta después de que habláramos por segunda vez. —Volvió a decir con toda seguridad y transparencia.

—Ah...ya veo…así que Miku-san es de ese tipo de chicas… —Dijo con tono vencido.

—¿Ese tipo de chicas?

—Ya sabes…el tipo de chica al que le gustan otras chicas…

—Te equivocas, a mí nunca antes me había gustado alguien…fuese chico o chica.

—¿Entonces?

—A mí solo me gusta ella, ¿realmente es tan difícil de entender? —Preguntó un poco confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

—No…como sea…tengo que irme. —Dicho esto Rentaro comenzó a correr hacia el escenario. Sin permiso alguno subió a este y se acercó hasta Luka— Necesitaras un baterista para tu canción ¿verdad?

—Quizás. —Le respondió Luka sin perder la serenidad que tenía mientras dejaba su flauta apoyada en un pedestal que le habían traído Haru.

—Si lo necesitas, porque si no tienes un baterista no podrás mostrar todo tu talento, y yo necesito que lo hagas. Porque si no lo haces… —Tras un par de segundos de duda el rubio apretó las baquetas que siempre llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y la señalo— Porque si no lo haces no podrás cantar junto a Miku y ella estará triste por eso. Y yo no quiero verla triste por eso he venido aquí a ayudarte. —Explicó con la vergüenza presente en su juvenil rostro.

—Ya veo. —Fue todo lo que respondió Luka luego de escuchar con atención la explicación de Rentaro— ¿Así que esta es tu forma de ayudar a Miku? —Preguntó mientras buscaba las partituras de batería que había preparado para su canción. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos se las extendió— Entonces, procura ayudarla con todo tu corazón, igual que la primera vez.

—¡Sí! —Dijo al tiempo que las tomaba y corría a instalarse en la batería.

Luego de aquel extraño dialogo que nadie fuera de ellos dos pudo escuchar Haru le preguntó si estaba lista, tras la respuesta afirmativa, Luka se preparó para hablar.

—Buenos días, soy la postulante número 43 y la canción que les interpretare lleva por nombre Afterglow[10]. —Tras la breve introducción Luka no pudo poner sus labios sobre la flauta para comenzar a tocar gracias a una repentina exclamación.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó a todo pulmón Miku, con un tierno puchero adornando su rostro— ¡Eso es hacer trampa! —Añadió antes de sentarse en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Una leve y suave risa se dejó escuchar a través del micrófono y luego el tranquilo sonido de la flauta indicó el comienzo de la canción.

‹‹Escapando lejos del sonido hiriente›› Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Luka, mientras Rentaro mantenía un tono rítmico pero tranquilo con la batería. ‹‹Estas manos me abandonaron. Simplemente, todas las piezas están incompletas›› La armoniosa tranquilidad con la que avanzaba la canción hizo que varios comenzaran a relajarse ante el suave cambio que se producía entre el sonido de la flauta y la serena voz de Luka. Aunque aún tenían su atención puesta en la historia que se iba revelando poco a poco. ‹‹El interminable juramento es dolorosamente breve. Termino llorando como siempre›› Con aquella frase dejada a la interpretación el jurado comenzó a preguntarse cuando ocuparía la guitarra siendo que había mantenido el ritmo solo con la flauta y la batería. ‹‹Las palabras no son necesarias […] El cielo parecía tan triste en ese momento. Me despojare del polvo para que el mañana brille›› Luego de aquella frases, Luka dejo con rapidez la flauta para posar sus dedos en la guitarra y comenzar a tocar a un ritmo mucho más animoso que el que había mantenido casi toda la canción. ‹‹Cerrando mis ojos el futuro suavemente apareció. Sin embargo, parece que una lejana niebla se resiste […] Una agradable vida cotidiana nos espera›› Al cantar las últimas líneas de su canción, la voz de Luka pareció estar cargada de una extraña energía alentadora. Luego de terminar la última silaba el ritmo lento del principio regresó con la guitarra, pero esta vez, de alguna extraña manera, parecía mucho más alegre que antes. Una vez que su presentación termino, hizo una reverencia al público, que la aplaudió con calma, y otra al jurado. Mientras bajaba del escenario junto a Rentaro le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza su amable, pero de alguna forma despechado, gesto de ayuda.

—No sé si ha ustedes les pasó lo mismo pero, a mi esa canción me ha llegado de una manera extraña. —Dijo Mori, quien sentía que había subestimado a la pelirrosa.

—Te dije que tenía talento. Eso fue tan hermoso…y explosivo... —Dijo Manaka sin dejar de pensar en la parte final con la guitarra.

—No olvides la letra Manaka-chan, ella combinó una letra que llama a no conformarnos con una melodia que demuestra ese quiebre y nuevo comienzo. Todo sin que el cambio de ritmos se volviese grotesco. —Añadió Poketto con gesto reflexivo.

—Ah…hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan…libre al escuchar una canción…es como si la melodia te envolviera y te llevara lejos. —Shido se integró a la conversación mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía complacido.

—Ella tambien tiene muy buenas actitudes, aunque me sorprende que ninguno hiciera un comentario sobre su apariencia. —Indicó Hiroshi, quien no parecía haber sido afectado externamente por la canción.

—¿Realmente necesitábamos hacerlo? —Preguntó Poketto.

—No, su demostración es más que suficiente para seleccionarla. —Dijo Hiroshi mientras se ponía de pie. —Al parecer ya tenemos suficientes candidatos bastante particulares para nuestra selección final. Ya no necesitamos escuchar al resto.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Hiroshi-kun? Ellos se molestaran bastante si detienes todo tan abruptamente. —Dijo Shido al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Por mi está bien. —Concluyó al tiempo que acomodaba un poco sus cabellos grisáceos.

—¿Puedo anunciar yo a los seleccionados? Siento que Haru-kun no podría soportar el desprecio injustificado de tantas personas.

—Como gustes. —Dicho esto Hiroshi le entregó el bloc de notas donde tenía encerrados los números de los seleccionados. Una vez que los cinco estuvieron frente al escenario Shido habló.

—Estimados postulantes, debo informarles con un poco de pesar que la audición ha terminado. Como jurado, ya hemos seleccionado a los jóvenes que tendrán que competir más adelante para decidir definitivamente quien se quedara con el único puesto de Vocaloid que está disponible. Les pido por favor que no se manifiesten de manera violenta, de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a sacarlos por la fuerza. —Shido se vio interrumpido por la ola de gritos desconformes pero Hiroshi se encargó de apaciguarlos.

—Como encargado principal del "Vocaloproject" me veo en el derecho de explicarles lo siguiente: Nunca se les dijo que tendrían que presentarse obligatoriamente. Nosotros buscábamos a un número determinado de postulantes y ya los hemos encontrado. No hay nada más que decir al respecto.

—Lamentablemente así funciona esto, después de todo el peso de convertirse en Vocaloid no es algo que puede llevar cualquiera. —Poketto se apropió un par de segundos del micrófono para decir estas frases con una seriedad tan extrema que logró calmar a la masa de jóvenes.

—Bueno, si ya hemos entrado en la misma sintonía, me gustaría anunciar los números de las personas que han quedado seleccionadas. Atentos porque no lo repetiré dos veces. Los seleccionados son: N°3 N°22, N°39, N°41, N°42 y N°43. Eso es todo. Los participantes con estos números por favor suban al escenario para poder explicarles la fase definitiva de este proceso de selección. El resto de los participantes puede retirarse. Muchas gracias a todos por participar. —Dijo Shido, haciendo una reverencia que el resto imitó.

Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con el nombramiento de algunos números, pero otros tantos continuaron con la serie de maldiciones al no haber podido presentarse. Por otra parte, los seleccionados se relajaron por completo y comenzaron a asimilar el semi-triunfo que tal anuncio significaba.

—¡Lo logramos! —Dijeron Rinko y Rentaro al mismo tiempo, compartiendo un enérgico abrazo entre ellos.

—¡Realmente lo logramos! —Miku se unió al abrazo, expresando en una gran sonrisa toda la felicidad que sentía al saber que todas las personas a las que había conocido estaban ahora seleccionadas.

—Kamui-san…¿yo, realmente lo logre? —Preguntó Megumi, tirando de la chaqueta del pelinegro.

—¡Si, te dije que podrías hacerlo, Megumi-chan! —Le dijo con sinceridad, desordenando sus cabellos con un cariño casi paternal.

—Bien hecho, Miku. —Tales palabras de felicitación llegaron junto a una suave caricia en su cabeza, que desordenó un poco sus aguamarinos mechones. Como ya se había separado un poco de Rinko y Rentaro no tuvo que girarse para saber quién le había hecho eso. Cuando la dueña de la mano estaba a punto de quitarla Miku la sostuvo con fuerza sobre su cabeza al tiempo que se giraba un poco.

—¡No uses mi nombre con tanto descaro cuando ni siquiera me has dicho el tuyo! —Exclamó con una tierna expresión de molestia.

—Entonces…¿Cómo debería llamarte? —Le preguntó Luka con tono burlesco, poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—¿Qué tal cabello de agua? —De pronto, Rentaro se unió a la conversación.

—Idiota del cabello de agua le iría mejor. —Rinko apareció detrás de su hermano, saludando levemente a Luka.

—¿Porque no dejas que ella te llame por tu nombre, Miku-san? —La inocente voz de Megumi indicó que ella y Kamui tambien se habían acercado hasta ellas.

—Aun eres joven como para entender el caprichoso y complicado corazón que tienen todas las mujeres, Megumi. —Comentó Kamui, intentado ignorar la mirada amenazante que Luka le estaba dirigiendo por segunda vez; la primera había sido cuando se acercó a hablarle a Miku y pedirle su ayuda.

Así los cinco particulares jóvenes, y la sexta, y para ellos desconocida, participante se encaminaron hacia el escenario para recibir las siguientes instrucciones del proceso de selección del "Vocaloproject".

* * *

1 y 2: Rentaro y Rinko son nombres puestos a Rin y Len únicamente porque los reales vienen de "right" (derecha) y "left" (izquierda). Aunque Rin podría haber quedado bien era cambiarle el nombre a los dos o a ninguno.

3:Test de Manchas es una analogía del Test de Rorschach.

4: Jabberwocky Jabberwocka es una canción de Rin y Len que habla sobre lo irreal que puede parecer el término "felicidad" cuando se ve la vida de una manera demasiado realista. Y como esto puede volver al mundo un lugar monótono y aburrido.

5: Génesis de Alexandria es el nombre que se le ha dado a la mutación que le da colores violáceos o lilas a los ojos de quien lo padezca. Aun no se aclara bien si es un fenómeno real o un simple mito.

6: Yume Yume es una canción de Miku cuyo significado original es diferente al que yo le di. Aunque la letra no ha sido adaptada o modificada.

7: Megumi es prácticamente el único nombre para "disfrazar" a Gumi, ya que la abreviación que todos conocemos proviene del nombre de su proveedora de voz, Megumi Nakajima.

8: Campanella es una canción de Gumi donde se le puede escuchar con tonos bastante infantiles. Esa es la razón principal por la que la elegí. El significado original de la canción varia únicamente en que no se refiere a su hermano, si no que al amigo de la infancia del que siempre había estado enamorada.

9: Turkish March es una pieza compuesta por Mozart que fue adaptada un poco cuando se empleó en la canción del mismo nombre "Turkish March Owata!" conocida por varios como "Owata!" que canta Gakupo.

10: Afterglow es una canción de Luka que en este contexto se puede interpretar como un músico inseguro. Originalmente trata de un chico que siempre quiso ser pintor pero que se dejó llevar por las reglas de la vida, sintiéndose acabado cuando se gradúa, aunque luego descubre el verdadero significado de lo que es vivir y soñar al recordar como una chica rompe su diploma y lo lanza al aire.


	3. Capitulo 02: La estadía

Hola, he aquí un segundo capitulo recién terminado...ha pasado muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad? Eso es debido simplemente a que el capitulo dos lo tenia hecho a medias cuando subí la historia. Así que no se ilusionen (?) porque pronto volverán mis actualizaciones irregulares.

En fin, para no alargar mas esto, ¿recuerdan el resumen de la historia? Bueno, ya llegamos al segundo tramo (inminente separación it's coming)...lo que significa que habrá mucho, mucho Negitoro.

Ah, una cosa más, parte de las modificaciones al presentar mis historias incluyen la manera en la que respondo las review's, así que de ahora en adelante me tomare este espacio para responderlas. (Ademas que seria un poco complicado ponerlas al final junto a las explicaciones) Y bueno...aquí voy (?)

**Review's Time ver.2 (?)**

**Kotobuki Meiko: **Muchas gracias por inaugurar mi historia con tu review (?). Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te atrapó a pesar de que parte de una manera bastante lenta y quizás un poco confusa. Sin mas que agregar, espero que te gustes este capitulo.

**Andy Boo-chan:** Las primeras lineas de tu review me hicieron reír, en el buen sentido, y es que no estoy acostumbrada a leer las reacciones de felicidad que tiene la gente cuando actualizo o subo una nueva historia. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que conmigo estas empezando a dejar tu lado de lector-ninja (algo que no es del todo fácil) y lo principal: me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo, ¡y no te comas los dedos! ya que si lo haces no podrás dejarme tus comentarios (?)

**May-hime: **Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios positivos acerca de mi historia. Como dices, Vocaloid2 esta cerca...por no decir en el próximo capitulo. Pero bueno, no hablare mas de eso. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber que mi concentración extra en cuanto a la revisión de la historia rinde frutos. Y bueno, no estoy soy buena aceptando desafios (?) pero tratare con todas mis fuerzas sorprenderte mientras avanza la historia (?). Sin mas que decir espero que el capitulo te guste y que sigas apoyándome desde el anonimato (?).

**sam:** Gracias por tu review, todos los comentarios siempre son recibidos y procesados para darme motivación. Respecto a tu petición...lamento decirlo, pero no es mi estilo hacer fics a pedido, ademas de que no sirvo para adaptar canciones. En fin, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Aclaración**** especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e Internet Co Ltd**

* * *

Capítulo 02: La estadía

…_Así los cinco particulares jóvenes, y la sexta, y para ellos desconocida, participante se encaminaron hacia el escenario para recibir las siguientes instrucciones del proceso de selección del "Vocaloproject"…_

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el escenario se les invitó a pasar a una especie de oficina que había tras este. Luego de que todos tomaran asiento, Haru se aclaró la garganta para explicarles el proceso definitivo de selección. Con calma les pasó a cada uno una hoja que contenía todos los requerimientos para su presentación definitiva.

—Bueno, como pueden ver en la hoja, la próxima vez que nos encontremos sera dentro de dos meses. La razón se debe a que queremos que se preparen lo mejor posible dentro de ese tiempo.

—¿Es obligación realizar las tres canciones que se piden? —Preguntó Kamui levantando levemente la mano al hacerlo.

—Sí, pero esperamos que se centren en el estilo que más les acomode. Al hacerlos cantar en diferentes estilos solo buscamos evaluarlos para saber que áreas tendríamos que reforzar en caso de que fuesen elegidos. —Poketto le respondió con calma, Kamui asintió agradecido.

—¿Por qué nuestras hojas son diferentes? —Interrogaron un poco molestos los hermanos rubios.

—Porque a ustedes los evaluaremos juntos y separados.

—¿Qué? —Rentaro miró con el ceño fruncido a Hiroshi, que le había respondido con la habitual frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

—Yo no postule para esto, somos un dueto…no pueden separarnos. —Alegó Rinko.

—Nadie ha dicho que los separaremos, simplemente queremos medir sus habilidades individuales para ver qué tan diferentes son cuando cantan solos. —Con el mismo tono frio, pero una tenue sonrisa que indicaba que no buscaba pelea, Hiroshi aclaró el malentendido.

—Más les vale… —Dijo en murmulló molesto.

—Bueno, continuando. —Dijo Haru tras tomar un vaso de agua— Esperamos que estén disponibles dentro de los próximos dos meses ya que se les contactara para una entrevista más detallada y uno que otro examen físico. Y creo que eso es todo.

—Cabe destacar que la próxima vez que se presenten nosotros seremos el único público que tendrán y no podrán ayudarse. Nosotros les entregaremos un grupo de profesionales para que los asista. Por eso, necesitamos que envíen las canciones dos semanas antes a la dirección que está a la final de la hoja para que ellos puedan ensayarlas adecuadamente. —Dijo Hiroshi mientras señalaba la zona donde había un aviso similar junto a una dirección.

—Los exámenes físicos así como la entrevista se llevaran a cabo en el centro de Yamaha. Si no saben cómo llegar llamen al número bajo la dirección y así podremos ir por ustedes. —Dijo Manaka con gesto amable.

—Y ahora sí creo que hemos terminado, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene más dudas? —Preguntó Haru mientras los miraba. Al recibir negaciones tenues sonrió y procedió a despedirlos. —Entonces, nos vemos dentro de dos meses, les deseo lo mejor a todos en ese tiempo.

Dicho esto los seleccionados se levantaron y salieron en fila por la puerta. En el trayecto hasta la salida del gimnasio todos parecían pensativos mientras miraban la hoja. Todos excepto Miku, que iba más preocupada de la frívola mirada que había estado recibiendo de la primera seleccionada; una chica de unos quince años, de ojos color tierra y cabello color salmón. El flequillo era recto al igual que en los costados, pero aun así, tenía una larga y delgada coleta que caía lisa. Miku intentó recordar su nombre mientras trataba de no pensar en las razones que podría tener la chica para mirarla con tanto desprecio y frialdad. Pero cuando estaba a punto de recordarlo Rinko y Rentaro la llamaron para preguntarle si quería ir a comer con ellos. Luego de aceptar la invitación pensó en buscar a Luka para intentar hablar con ella una vez más, pero ya había desaparecido del lugar. Resignada, se dejó arrastrar por el par de rubios. Estos la llevaron por varios lugares característicos de la ciudad y, aunque se emocionó por el recorrido, no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría estar ahí con su desconocida pelirrosa. Kamui y Megumi tambien habían seguido sus propios caminos. La tutora de la chica de ojos verdes la estuvo esperando afuera todo el tiempo y se alegró al saber que había aprobado, consiguiendo de paso un noble amigo. Al pelinegro los estaban esperando los alumnos a los que les daba clases de Kendo, así que tras despedirse rápidamente de Megumi, partió con ellos hacia la estación.

El día transcurrió bastante tranquilo para Rinko, Rentaro y Miku, que para el atardecer se encontraban sentados en un parque hablando sobre cómo se prepararían para la presentación final. Cuando las luces se encendieron, supieron que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Los rubios le preguntaron a Miku si quería quedarse en su casa pero esta se negó diciendo que tenía previsto quedarse en la ciudad por sus propios medios, por lo que ahora partiría en busca de algún hotel o posada. Al separarse en la estación donde los hermanos le dijeron que podría encontrar buenos lugares Miku sacó su billetera y comenzó a revisar el dinero efectivo que traía consigo, además del cheque a nombre de ella que le había hecho su abuela cuando supo que se iría a la ciudad. Como dueña del internado el dinero no le faltaba, pero al dárselo le dio a entender que esperaba que no regresara. La razón era simple: no quería seguir cuidando de alguien que había causado la muerte de su hija. Tras un suspiro cansado al recordar como la trataba su abuela cuando recién había llegado al internado Miku comenzó a avanzar, sin percatarse que alguien la había empezado a seguir.

Al salir al exterior se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había comenzado a llover. Mirando a su alrededor, identificó rápidamente los lugares que Rinko y Rentaro le habían descrito para que se pudiese guiar. El lugar por donde caminaba tenía edificios residenciales y establecimientos comerciales a ambos lados. Con calma empezó a buscar el primer nombre que los rubios le habían sugerido. Luego de mirar cuidadosamente un lado giró su cabeza para mirar el otro, encontrando algo un poco diferente de lo que buscaba. Desde una puerta que parecía más una reja larga de metal salió la chica pelirrosa. Tras cerrar con un poco de fuerza la puerta que dejaba ver unas escaleras que conducían a los apartamentos comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda que estaba cerca. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Hey, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Luka se giró al instante, lanzando con brusquedad su pregunta ya que no había visto bien a la persona que la sostenía. Tras mirarla con más detenimiento se arrepintió por haber sido tan violenta puesto que la cara de Miku reflejaba una injustificada culpa.

—L-lo siento… —Susurró con la cabeza gacha.

—No te disculpes, fue mi culpa no ver bien quien me había tomado del brazo. Por cierto, ¿podrías soltarme?

—No. —Respondió firme al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza para mirarla con seriedad. —No te soltare hasta que me digas tu nombre.

—Sigues con eso… —Dijo en un suspiro.

—Sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —Le preguntó con la esperanza de que pudiese olvidar su objetivo inicial.

—Estaba buscando un lugar para poder quedarme…ah, quizás tú puedas decirme en qué lugar me alcanzaría el dinero para vivir dos meses… —Dijo sin soltarla del brazo.

Con la mano que tenía libre buscó su billetera. Pero cuando la tuvo en su mano no alcanzó a mostrarle el interior a Luka ya que el extraño que la había seguido se la arrebató y comenzó a correr. Aquella acción había sido tan rápida que Miku tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Al contrario de Luka, que al estar poniéndole extrema atención pudo notar al instante lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó del agarre de Miku e inició una rápida carrera tras el ladrón. ‹‹¡No me sigas!›› Fue todo lo que le dio por orden antes de desaparecer entre la gente. El único error que había cometido el desgraciado que se había atrevido a robarle a su tierna e ingenua Miku fue vestirse con una chaqueta de rojo fosforescente que lo hacía resaltar inmediatamente. Luego de varios metros de persecución Luka logró agarrarle el brazo, pero como no había pensado demasiado en que haría cuando lo confrontara, no alcanzó a prever un certero puñetazo que la hubiera dejado en el suelo de no haber estado sujeta a él. ‹‹Devuélveme su billetera›› Dijo sin inmutarse mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y su labio inferior. El desconocido intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero al ver que varias personas estaban listas para salir en defensa de Luka decidió simplemente soltarse del agarre de esta, tomar el dinero y lanzarle la billetera vacía. Tras deshacerse de la gente que no quería dejarla ir al ver la sangre en su rostro comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria. Al llegar se sintió extrañamente aliviada al ver a Miku parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

—Aquí tienes. —Dijo un poco frustrada— Lo siento, solo pude recuperar tu billetera. —Añadió mientras sacudía con su mano los mechones pegados a su frente producto de haber corrido bajo la lluvia.

—¡No me importa ni el dinero ni la billetera! —Exclamó, molesta por la imprudente acción de la pelirrosa. —¡Mira tu rostro! —Dijo mientras se apresuraba a sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo para poder limpiar la sangre.

—No es para tanto. —Luka se excusó, avergonzada por la reciente acción de Miku. —Por cierto, esto se cayó cuando la recupere, si lo pones a secar quizás puedas usarlo. —Dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un papel rectangular húmedo que indicaba un nombre y una cifra. Al verlo Miku frunció el ceño, con cuidado tomó el cheque de su abuela y lo rompió— ¡¿Qué haces?, ese cheque podría haberte servido para vivir al menos un mes!

—Nunca pensé en usarlo, yo…no quiero nada de ella… —Murmuró seria al tiempo que volvía a pasarle suavemente el pañuelo por el labio.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Preguntó con calma— No pensaras quedarte toda la noche bajo la lluvia ¿o si?

—No… —Respondió un poco aturdida.

—Ven. —Dijo Luka mientras abría la reja de metal— Vamos a mi apartamento. —Agregó con una sonrisa honesta.

Miku solo asintió mientras le tomaba la manga de la chaqueta y procedía a seguirla por las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso caminaron por un pasillo que tenía un par de puertas y volvieron a subir varios escalones, repitiendo el proceso hasta llegar al cuarto piso para luego detenerse frente a una puerta vieja. Luka la abrió con calma y la hizo pasar. Una vez que estuvo dentro del humilde apartamento de la pelirrosa se le hizo inevitable mantener la vista fija en un solo punto. El lugar era pequeño. La cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar estaban uno junto al otro, pero por la escasez de muebles innecesarios el espacio no se veía reducido. Al lado izquierdo habían dos puertas: el baño, y la habitación de Luka. Sin notar el tiempo que había pasado mirando el lugar, se sorprendió al tener una toalla sobre su cabeza. Al ver que la pelirrosa estaba secando su cabello frente a ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tienes frio? —Le preguntó Luka amablemente mientras recorría la distancia hasta la cocina para poner agua en un hervidor.

—Un poco. —Respondió con algo de timidez al comprender que realmente estaba en el hogar de la persona que le gustaba.

—Deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa. El baño es pequeño y el agua de la ducha tarda un poco en calentarse, pero aun así creo que…

—Está bien. —Miku interrumpió las excusas de Luka sobre su humilde vivienda aceptando la sugerencia y partiendo de inmediato al baño.

—Ah, no hay té… —Susurró al ver vacía la caja metálica donde guardaba las bolsas de té— Es cierto…yo había salido para comprar un poco…

—Extraña sin nombre, ¿Dónde están las toallas? —Preguntó Miku desde el interior del baño.

—En el mueble junto a la puerta…y tengo nombre sabes…que no te lo diga es diferente. —Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del mueble cercano a la puerta donde guardaba sus zapatos— Voy a salir a comprar un poco de té, tomate tu tiempo y siéntete como en tu casa.

—Como digas, extraña que no quiere decirme su nombre… —La voz de Miku sonaba molesta y se había escuchado claramente a pesar de que ya había entrado a la ducha.

—Luka. —Dijo con voz rendida. —Mi nombre es Luka. —Añadió antes de salir del apartamento.

Inesperadamente, la búsqueda para comprar té le tomó a Luka más tiempo del que creía. Como una conspiración, todos los lugares donde normalmente se abastecía se hallaban cerrados. Luego de cuatro intentos fallidos decidió caminar hasta el minimarket para aprovechar de comprar un par de cosas que comenzaban a escasearle. Cuando hubo comprado todo lo que necesitaba partió hacia su apartamento con pasos cansados. Tras más de treinta minutos de viaje, entre la ida y la vuelta, Luka se halló nuevamente frente a la vieja puerta de su hogar. Al entrar notó que la puerta de su habitación, que mantenía cerrada por costumbre, estaba entreabierta. Pensando que Miku se habría ido a dormir, se introdujo con sigilo en la habitación tras dejar sobre la mesa lo que había comprado. Pero al encender tenuemente la luz central con el regulador, encontró una escena un poco diferente de la que tenía en mente. Miku, al no tener cambio de ropa, había tomado nada más y nada menos que el pijama de dos piezas de Luka; y ahora que estaba plácidamente dormida hecha un ovillo esta se preguntaba qué tan enserio se había tomado la frase: "siéntete como en casa". Con cuidado se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, moviéndola delicadamente. Segundos después Miku abrió un poco los ojos.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto mi pijama? —Preguntó sin rodeos, alzando una ceja mientras la miraba.

—Ah…¿es tu pijama?...como tenías tanta ropa cómoda para dormir no pensé que lo usaras… —Murmuró somnolienta, estirándose un poco.

—¿Revisaste mi armario? —Interrogó un tanto nerviosa, recordando el cajón donde solía guardar su pijama.

—Si… —Respondió con naturalidad.

—¿Completamente?

—Si... —De pronto, como si recordase algo importante, Miku volvió a un estado lucido y la miró fijamente— Por cierto…Luka… —Le dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y un poco de admiración.

—¿Si, Miku? —Más nerviosa que antes, Luka intentó mantener su semblante firme y sereno.

—Tienes ropa interior muy erótica…aunque supongo que ese tipo de conjuntos son normales para alguien como tu… —Sin sonrojarse ni un poco Miku mencionó lo que ella esperaba que pasase por alto.

—¡Y-yo no uso ese tipo de ropa!…son solo cosas que me han obligado a comprar… —Argumentó con todos los tonos de rojo presentes en su rostro, intentando no mirarla.

—¿Tus novios? —Le preguntó mientras sonreía levemente.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo tiempo para esas cosas! —Exclamó avergonzada.

—Me alegra oír eso… —Susurró para sí misma bajando la cabeza.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada…

—Estoy segura de que dijiste algo.

—No dije nada, por cierto, si te molesta que use tu pijama puedo quitármelo y buscar otra cosa… —Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones, siendo detenida cuando iba por la mitad por una nueva exclamación de la pelirrosa.

—¡No es necesario! —Había dicho mientras fijaba sus ojos en la pared.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó un poco desconcertada, volviendo a abrochar los botones de la prenda.

—Sí, enserio, si te sientes cómoda con él puedes quedártelo…yo buscare otro. —Dijo con calma, recuperando su semblante de siempre.

—Gracias, Luka.

—No agradezcas algo tan insignificante como eso. —Comentó mientras buscaba entre los cajones un pantalón de pijama y alguna camiseta holgada.

—No creo que todo lo que has hecho por mi sea insignificante. —Agregó ladeando su cabeza un tanto confundida.

—De todas maneras no fue nada. —Luka se giró una vez que tuvo en sus manos lo que sería su nuevo pijama y se acercó para acariciarle el cabello— Iré a tomar una ducha, tu solo vuelve a dormir —Dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación, girando el regulador de la luz para que esta se apagase por completo.

—Está bien. —Susurró con cariño antes de abrir la ropa de cama para acomodarse definitivamente entre ellas.

La ducha que tomó Luka fue tan larga como su viaje. Estando bajo el tibio chorro de agua, comenzó a preguntarse qué haría de ahora en adelante para convivir correctamente con aquella inocente adolescente que le robaba el corazón sin darse cuenta. Obviamente no podía ir y decirle que quería besarla en vez de acariciarle la cabeza cada vez que decía alguna cosa con esa mirada dulce y ese tono carente de dobles intenciones. Suspirando rendida una y otra vez pensó que, aunque no lo quisiera, terminaría encariñándose mucho en el poco tiempo que estarían juntas. Una vez que estuvo vestida y con el cabello mayormente secó procedió a acomodarse en el sillón. Sabía que le dolería mucho si Miku se convertía en Vocaloid y la olvidaba completamente, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si podría deshacerse de su recuerdo si ella era elegida. Mientras reflexionaba todo esto notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente.

—¿Luka? —La adormilada voz de Miku la llamó desde la oscuridad.

—¿Umm?

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Si…

—¿Entonces porque no vienes a dormir?

—¿Eh? —Tal pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Luka, haciendo que se levantara del sillón— No puedo ir a dormir a la misma cama que tú, Miku. —Se atrevió a decir, esperando que la chica no la malinterpretase.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no dormiríamos cómodas…

—Tengo una idea. —Dijo de pronto, encendiendo la luz de la habitación para así poder caminar sin problemas hasta Luka, arrastrándola contra su voluntad— Acuéstate. —Le ordenó con un gesto risueño, que indicaba que se sentía totalmente convencida de lo que se le había ocurrido.

—B-bien… —Totalmente agotada, Luka decidió no poner más peros y partió a acomodarse en la cama.

—Ahora es mi turno. —Al decir esto Miku apagó por completo la luz y Luka encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre una mesita de noche. La joven se metió con delicadeza entre las sabanas y una vez que estuvo al lado de Luka no dudo en acomodarse sobre ella lo suficiente como para quedar dentro del rango de la ropa de cama.

—¿Estas cómoda? —Le preguntó Luka intentando controlar el deseo de apretarla contra ella lo suficiente como para que la melosa fragancia que la rodeaba se le pegara a la piel.

—Sí, ¿tu estas cómoda? —Preguntó a su vez Miku, quien ahora podía sentir la calidez tranquilizadora que se desprendía del cuerpo de Luka.

—Si…

—Entonces podemos dormir…

—Ummm, voy a apagar la luz.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Luka.

—Buenas noches, Miku.

A pesar de que se habían preparado para dormir, Miku fue la única que realmente lo hizo. Aunque lo intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Luka no consiguió cerrar los ojos y lanzarse al mundo de los sueños. Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, la vista fija en el techo y Miku acomodada a medias sobre ella suspiró. La respiración de esta última era suave, pero aun así podía sentirla sobre su pecho. Tras varios minutos de reflexión sobre qué hacer para poder dormir, Luka decidió soltar a medias sus verdaderas intenciones. Girándose un poco logró acomodarse en la posición lateral en la que solía reposar, atrayendo de paso a Miku lo suficiente como para poder envolverla en sus brazos. La joven, completamente dormida, se dejó llevar como si fuese su propio cuerpo el que intentaba acomodarla. Segundos después de haber completado con éxito su acción, calmó los latidos de su corazón y se mordió el labio herido para poder contener las ganas de acariciarla más. Finalmente se sentía totalmente cómoda, por lo que no tardó en dormirse.

Cuando el sol llevaba pocas horas de haber salido, una alarma de celular comenzó a sonar. Irónicamente, aunque el celular era de Luka, Miku fue quien despertó primero. Tras abrir sus ojos y recuperar parte de la lucidez se dio cuenta de la pose en la que se encontraba. Lo primero que vio fue el prominente pecho de Luka, en el que minutos antes había estado descansando su rostro. Sus brazos habían buscado una ruta cómoda a través de su cintura y uno de sus hombros y sus piernas estaban cómodamente entrelazadas a las de ella. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Miku se sonrojó. Entreabriendo un poco la boca tomó aire para poder levantar un poco su cabeza y mirar su rostro dormido. Al hacerlo solo consiguió intensificar más el rubor en sus mejillas. Luka parecía haber ignorado por completo la alarma y yacía dormida con una indefensa expresión. Aquellos rasgos tan adorables solo podía hacerlos al dormir, por lo que una escasa cantidad de personas la había visto alguna vez. Sin saber lo afortunada que era, Miku solo se limitó a mirar cada detalle de su rostro detenidamente antes de despertarla.

—Luka…Luka…despierta… —Dijo con suavidad mientras se separaba un poco de ella. Con pereza y un poco de desconcierto la nombrada abrió los ojos.

—Ah. —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al percatarse de que Miku había despertado primero, llamándola a centímetros de su rostro. Sonrojándose involuntariamente comenzó a moverse torpemente. Cuando Miku notó lo avergonzada que parecía Luka el rubor que creía haber controlado volvió a aparecer.

—Ah…eh…esto… —Murmuró mirándola a ella y a la posición en la que se encontraban de manera intermitente— Yo…yo no sé cómo termine aquí… —Dijo finalmente con un intenso rojo en sus mejillas, tratando de evadir a toda costa la mirada azulada de Luka.

—N-no importa. —Dijo mientras se deleitaba con los torpes gestos y acciones de Miku. Agradeciendo haber cambiado de posición a mitad de la noche. Con lentitud se separó de ella para girarse y apagar la alarma del celular que había vuelto a sonar, rompiendo por completo el "malentendido" matutino.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Si…volveré en la tarde. —Con el temple sereno reestablecido, Luka le dedicó una suave sonrisa— Aún es temprano, no tienes para que levantarte. —Agregó con una mirada cariñosa, deteniendo a Miku.

—Pero…no puedo estar aquí gratis, déjame hacer algo…como limpiar o…

—Haz lo que quieras después de dormir un poco más… —Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para acomodar la ropa de cama a su alrededor y atreverse a besarle la frente antes de salir de la habitación para darse una ducha matutina y partir al trabajo.

—No necesito que me mimes… —Murmuró con molestia infantil mientras se cubría mas con la ropa de cama, no había previsto para nada que Luka le besaría la frente en vez de acariciarle el cabello. Luego de suspirar pensó que no podría desobedecerle, incluso si se sentía mal por dormir hasta más tarde.

Con el corazón latiéndole intensamente y una fachada tranquila que se caía a pedazos, Luka se preguntaba como había tenido el descaro de ir y besarla sin más. Actuar como un adulto maduro y sereno no era algo que le quedara bien, ya que a tales cualidades se le sumaban la torpeza para interactuar con lo demás y el constante nerviosismo por miedo a cometer alguna acción fuera de lugar. Luego de ducharse rápidamente, vestirse y tomar por desayuno un café con una tostada negra, gracias al olvido de cambiar la intensidad del quemador de la cocina, partió hacia su trabajo en una tienda de mascotas que quedaba relativamente cerca de su apartamento. Solo tenía que caminar derecho por el área comercial donde vivía y detenerse dos cuadras antes del minimarket, en un área donde la calle se abría y los locales estaban alrededor de un pequeño parque.

Un par de horas más tarde Miku despertó. Al ir al baño para lavarse la cara pensó que debería lavar su ropa húmeda por lo que buscó en la cesta que había junto al mueble de las toallas, notando al instante que no estaban. La opción más lógica era que Luka las habría echado por ella a la lavadora; ahora solo le restaba pensar donde podría estar el cuarto de lavado en un apartamento tan pequeño. Luego de mirar a todas partes notó una tercera puerta, paralela al espacio entre las dos puertas de la izquierda. Al abrirla encontró un pequeño cuarto que además de contener la lavadora y una vieja secadora tenía varias cajas apiladas. Manteniendo al margen su curiosidad recogió la ropa de la secadora y al notar que había una tabla de planchar desmontable se dispuso a buscar la plancha.

Cuando la encontró supo de inmediato que le costaría un poco alcanzarla ya que esta estaba dentro de la misma caja donde había sido comprada y sobre una de las tres pilas de cajas. Con calma se estiró hacia arriba y adelante para alcanzarla con su mano izquierda. Pero cuando creyó tener agarrada una parte suficiente de la caja la fuerza de apoyo que había ejercido sobre las otras con su mano derecha se tambaleó peligrosamente. Conteniéndola con todas su fuerza Miku logró que la mayor parte de la pila se mantuviera en su lugar y que solo una cayera sobre ella. Teniendo la dichosa caja con la plancha en sus manos y una caja al borde de abrirse entre sus piernas agradeció haber caído de la manera en la que lo había hecho, ya que así pudo absorber el impacto y no dañar nada. Aunque claro está que el impactó la había dejado un poco adolorida.

Una vez que tuvo su ropa planchada decidió dejar el problemático objeto en un lugar más accesible. Pero cuando tuvo su ropa sobre la cama se dio cuenta de que solo podría ponerse el pantalón. La razón: la parte superior de su conjunto no se le hacia cómoda. Acostumbrada a seguir las sugerencias de su abuela, no objetó nada cuando esta le presentó una blusa blanca, una corbata y un chaleco negro que iba a juego con el pantalón pitillo. Las zapatillas negras era lo único que podía rescatar aparte del pantalón. Argumentando que tenía que ir bien presentable se vio obligada a vestir de esa manera, soltándose apenas pudo la corbata ya que no las soportaba. Luego de descartar su ropa y ponerse el pantalón recordó que entre las prendas de Luka había un suéter marrón con un cuello alto, perfecto para proteger su garganta ya que el frio parecía estar despidiéndose con temperaturas cada vez más bajas. Al vestir dicha prenda notó de inmediato que le quedaba más larga de lo que debía, pero aquello era un detalle menor, por lo que ya estaba lista para iniciar sus labores de "pago" en el apartamento.

Al estar ocupadas con sus respectivas actividades, el día para ambas pasó con rapidez. Cuando eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde Luka se hallaba caminando hacia su apartamento ya que hoy la tienda había cerrado más temprano. Con calma se encamino devuelta, bastante exhausta luego de tener que enfrentarse a las mascotas a las que les tenía cierto temor para poder realizar una venta. Por el contrario, Miku había gastado menos de la mitad de su energía diaria al ordenar y limpiar un poco el apartamento. Ahora que estaba terminando de cocinar el almuerzo se preguntaba qué hora seria exactamente el "más tarde" de Luka, después de todo quería comer con ella. Como si hubiese sido invocada, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que pensaba en ella.

—¡Ah, Luka! ¡Bienvenida a casa! —Le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras sostenía en una mano el cucharon con el que había estado probando la sopa minutos antes.

Ante tal escena, propia de los recién casados, Luka no alcanzó a controlarse y un profundo rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Cerrando con rapidez la puerta deseaba que Miku no hubiese visto su sorprendida expresión. Cubriéndose la cara con una mano comenzó a calmar su respiración, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello había sido excesivamente tierno.

—Perdón por haber cerrado la puerta tan repentinamente, se me había caído algo. —Dijo cuándo abrió la puerta por segunda vez, entrando sin mirarla.

—Ya veo. —Miku, a pesar de su inocencia nata, pudo notar la mentira que en la pobre excusa de la pelirrosa. —Así que esto es "más tarde" —Murmuró al mirar el reloj de pared que estaba en el espacio entre las dos puertas.

—Ah, no, normalmente salgo a las cinco o seis…hoy ha sido una excepción porque se ha roto uno de los acuarios. —Explicó con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Trabajas en un acuario?, ¿De esos que tienen muchos estanques y peces exóticos? —Preguntó bastante emocionada con los ojos tan brillantes como los de un niño pequeño.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero trabajo en una tienda de mascotas. —Dijo mientras la miraba con más detenimiento— ¿Ese es mi suéter? —Quiso saber al señalar con su dedo índice la prenda.

—Ah, si…es que mi ropa…bueno…sonara tonto pero la ropa que llevaba no me gustaba... —Explicó avergonzada, bajando el volumen mientras lo hacía.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó con delicadeza al ver que en su expresión se encontraba la vergüenza mezclada con la seriedad.

—Porque es ropa que ella me impuso… —Volvió a murmurar sin levantar la vista del suelo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa "ella" a la que Miku parecía tenerle respeto y temor.

—¿Ella? —Preguntó sin rodeos mientras se ponía de pie para ir hasta ella. Cuando la tuvo en frente notó que estaba temblando levemente. Preocupada, decidió abrazarla para confortarla— Está bien, si no quieres hablar no te obligare. —Le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sintiendo así como Miku asentía levemente.

—Mi abuela… —Susurró luego de un par de minutos, sin despegarse de Luka.

—¿Ella te crio?

—Si…desde que tenía seis años. Mi papá me envió al internado que ella dirige para que me criara ya que él estaba ocupado con cosas que nunca entendí.

—¿Y tu madre? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pensando que quizás estaba entrando en áreas muy delicadas de la vida de su inocente chica.

—Murió. —La respuesta llegó al instante, haciendo que Luka se tensara un poco.

—Lo siento.

—No te sientas mal, murió cuando nací, así que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre ella. —Le dijo mientras se separaba un poco para mirarla, sonriéndole para hacerle saber que realmente no importaba demasiado que hubiese preguntado por ella.

—¿Le tienes miedo a tu abuela?

—Un poco… —Respondió Miku, apartando la mirada al hacerlo.

—Supongo que debió ser doblemente estricto estar en un internado que dirige tu abuela…

—Bastante.

—Pero aun así lograste librarte de ella y venir hasta aquí…

—Más bien ella se libró de mí…

—¿Te gustas los peces? —Cambiando radicalmente el tema Luka se separó completamente de ella al pensar que llevaba demasiado tiempo abrazándola. Con una cara un tanto decepcionada Miku asintió— Esa respuesta no es para nada convincente.

—Es la verdad, me gustan los peces exóticos…esos que tiene colores muy extraños y… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, pensando que lo que estaba a punto de decir era demasiado infantil.

—Parecidos a los de tu cabello… —Con seguridad, como si le hubiese leído la mente, Luka terminó su frase.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Solo pensé que sería algo que dirías, por cierto, ¿Qué hay de comer? —Preguntó mientras señalaba las ollas en la cocina.

—¡Ah, es cierto, el almuerzo! —Con rapidez Miku se dirigió a la cocina para servir la comida.

En los días que le siguieron a este, Miku comenzó a esperar a Luka con los tazones sobre la mesa, el hervidor listo para funcionar, y algún pastelito o dulce hecho por ella o comprado en la pastelería cercana. Así, se convirtió en una hermosa rutina para ambas el esperar y el llegar a casa. Los días comenzaron a pasar penosamente rápido para ambas, haciendo que el primer mes de espera llegase a su fin. Durante este, ambas se habían ayudado mientras preparaban sus presentaciones. Como las canciones tenían que ser enviadas dos semanas antes del término del plazo de espera, tenían un tiempo limitado para afinar los detalles de sus canciones. Por lo mismo los momentos de ocio en los salían a pasear o las noches en las que se desvelaban viendo películas acurrucadas en el sillón fueron desapareciendo abruptamente cuando el segundo mes comenzó.

Pero aunque aquellas actividades habían llegado a su fin y la hermosa rutina se había disuelto, la cercanía entre ambas seguía estrechándose. Durante aquel mes ambas se habían tomado la libertad de contarle parte de su vida a la otra. Luka lo hacía cuando salían a pasear por la ciudad y Miku algunos fines de semana en los que no salían. Aunque para las vivencias de esta última se hizo costumbre el estar abrazadas o acomodadas de forma cercana a la otra. De esta manera Miku pudo enterarse que Luka no era realmente la mujer madura y perfecta para cualquiera. Conoció sus defectos, algunos de sus miedos y sus aspiraciones. Luka por su parte seguía pensando que Miku era alguna clase de Rapunzel moderna que había sido recluida tristemente y que nada sabía del mundo. La excesiva inocencia que aquello le había dado podría haber llegado a ser un poco molesta para algunos, pero para ella era la característica más hermosa que podía tener ya que le inspiraba guiarla, enseñarla y protegerla de las cosas malas.

Por otra parte, las tiernas caricias a sus rostros cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir o cuando despertaban en la mañana tambien se volvieron una costumbre extraña. Juguetear en la cama o en el sillón al hacerse cosquillas tambien era algo que hacían con frecuencia. Abrazarse sin avisar, besarse en las mejillas sin razón alguna y aveces incluso tomarse levemente de las manos al dormir. Todas esas acciones habían ido aumentando inconscientemente con el paso del mes y ahora, en el segundo, parecían ser cosa de todos los días.

Cuando el calendario indicó que era hora de enviar las canciones Luka pareció despertar finalmente de lo que había sido, hasta ahora, el sueño más maravilloso de su vida. Tras realizar el envió de manera individual, una extraña tensión se apoderado de su rutina diaria. Sin quererlo, habían roto el aquel intimo ambiente. Miku tambien había despertado de aquel sueño, sintiéndose mal por hacerlo. A pesar de que las cariñosas acciones continuaron siendo naturales, parecían estar cargadas de un nostálgico peso, como una sentencia de que pronto todas las cosas que habían vivido no serían más que recuerdos.

Una noche, la que marcaba el final del quinto día de la última semana de espera, los sentimientos de ambas comenzaron a hacer presión intensamente en sus pechos. Mientras Luka miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, pensando en lo amargo que era hacer predicciones correctas sobre el futuro; Miku, que se había escabullido en la habitación, la miraba desde el marcó de la puerta con el mismo semblante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con un tono dulce, que le rasmillaba la garganta, al notar su presencia.

—Nada… —Respondió con la voz vacía, carente totalmente de aquella ternura de la que se había enamorado.

—¿Tienes sueño?, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir más temprano hoy? —Preguntas vacías, hechas solo para huir de una realidad que estaba pisándole los talones. Luka lo sabía, y aun así, no podía evitar hacerlas.

—Luka… —Ignorando completamente las interrogantes de la pelirrosa, Miku se acercó poco a poco a ella. Incluso con la luz tenue que tenía la habitación en ese momento, pudo notar como la tristeza se reflejaba en aquellos únicos orbes aguamarinos.

—¿Si? —Miku no le respondió, simplemente la abrazó. Aferrándose con una fuerza asfixiaste que revelaba su ansiedad— Miku… —Murmuró, intentando contener la ola de sentimientos que amenazaba con desbordarse a través de las lágrimas que ahora inundaban sus ojos. Correspondiendo a su abrazo con la misma fuerza decidió dejar ir todo aquello que le estaba perforando el corazón.

—No llores… —La escuchó decir desde su pecho. Permitiéndose una leve separación, dejó que Miku alzara su rostro para mirarla. Al hacerlo esta movió sus manos hasta su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Miku… —Tomando las delicadas manos de Miku entre las suyas, Luka pudo darse cuenta de que aquel contacto le producía una electricidad que dolía pero que tambien tranquilizaba. Cuando la soltó, Miku no la volvió a abrazar, en vez de eso posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la besó. Aquel beso podría haberse catalogado más como un simple roce de labios, pero para Luka había sido una demostración de afecto tan profunda como cualquier beso apasionado.

—Yo…no voy a olvidarte. —Susurró Miku al tiempo que unía sus manos con las de Luka—No voy a olvidarte, Luka. —Repitió mirándola con los ojos vidriosos.

—Ummm. —Con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas, Luka la besó. Repitiendo una y otra vez aquel pulcro roce entre sus labios.

—Prometo que no voy a olvidarte, así que… —Tocando nuevamente el rostro de Luka, Miku se concentró en mirar aquellos preciosos ojos azulosos que le brindaban calma. —Así que prométeme que no vas a olvidarte de mí.

—No necesito hacerlo, es imposible para mi olvidarte… —Respondió mientras tomaba la cara de Miku entre sus manos, contemplando sus infantilizadas facciones con cariño antes de besarla nuevamente.

—Aun así, prométemelo, por favor… —Con una tenue desesperación en la voz, Miku llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de Luka para poder acercarse más.

—Te lo prometo, no voy a olvidarte, Miku. —Sin poder contenerse más, Luka la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con una intensidad completamente diferente a la anterior— Jamás podría olvidar todas estas cosas que me haces sentir. — Le dijo mientras la dirigía hacia la cama.

—No quiero que esto termine. —Susurró al tiempo que caía de espaldas a la cama con Luka sobre ella.

—No pienses en eso. —Le dijo mientras le ordenaba un poco los mechones aguamarina— No pienses en nada, solo en mí.

—Siempre estoy pensando en ti. —Al fin, después de toda aquella desbordante desesperación, el dulce tono en la voz de Miku había regresado. Tomando la iniciativa nuevamente, atrajo el rostro de Luka hasta el suyo para besarla.

—Yo tambien… —Le respondió tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos.

—¿Vamos a hacer cosas de adultos? —Le preguntó con su clasica inocencia al sentir las manos de Luka acariciarla en lugares donde no la había acariciado antes.

—Sí. —Le dijo con una sonrisa risueña, que había venido después de una pequeña risa ante la obvia pregunta. — ¿Tienes miedo?

—No.

Aquella declaración fue más que suficiente para Luka, quien ahora podía dar rienda suelta a sus pasionarios sentimientos. Con calma la desvistió, quitándose su propia ropa mientras lo hacía. Al escuchar las declaraciones de vergüenza de Miku, decidió meterla entre las sabanas de la cama sin abandonar su posición sobre ella. La besó en los labios susurrándole cuando se separaban palabras de amor que intentaban hacerla olvidar la realidad en la que estaban. Pasó con suavidad sus manos por cada rincón de su piel, regocijándose al tocar sus senos y desesperándose al juguetear en su cintura. Subiendo poco a poco la intensidad, cambió los lugares donde le propinaba los besos. Entre leves temblores y movimientos pasmosos Miku supo que así era como se sentían los sentimientos hacia otro cuando se liberaban por completo. A medida que los minutos transcurrían el aire de la habitación se iba tornando cada vez más pesado producto de las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambas.

El momento definitivo estaba a minutos de concretarse. Cuando Luka puso finalmente sus dedos sobre la virginal intimidad de Miku, su mano comenzó a temblar levemente. Estaba nerviosa, después de todo no quería hacerle daño en su primera vez. Acercándose hasta su oído, le preguntó si estaba lista. Apenas escuchó un tenue "si" procedió a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella. Para Miku aquella nueva sensación era tan extraña, tan calurosa y abrumadora, que no podía evitar pensar que su cuerpo se quemaría si se quedaba así por más tiempo. Como si Luka hubiese podido leer su mente, empezó a acelerar las cosas, repitiéndole suavemente al oído que no se desesperara. Una vez que todo hubo acabado, las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de los ojos de Luka. Sin tratar de ocultarlo abrazó a Miku fuertemente, sacando poco a poco sus dedos de ella mientras se repetía mentalmente que había hecho para quedar en una situación tan desdichada. El amor sin duda era doloroso, injusto y caprichoso, pero al menos ahora se sentía cálido y agradable. Olvidándose por completo del resto del mundo, ambas cayeron dormidas presas del cansancio.

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas las pasaron sin volver a mencionar cosas que tuvieran relación con la audición. Ya lo tenían más que presente, por lo que no quería agraviar más la tortura de sentir como todo lo que habían vivido se iba deslizando por sus manos igual que la arena. El último día Luka decidió invitar a Miku afuera para que pudiera hacer algo que la relajase antes de la audición final. Tras pasar por una variedad de lugares terminaron en una tienda de ropa. Luka quería que Miku pudiese comprarse algún conjunto que se le hiciera cómodo. Tras convencerla de que no era un gasto que la dejaría en banca rota comenzaron a recorrerla. Miku eligió solamente un suéter color crema que se parecía al de Luka (prenda que se había convertido en su favorita de entre todas las que tomaba sin aviso del armario de esta). La única diferencia estaba en que era de hilo, un material perfecto ahora que las temperaturas templadas se tomaban la ciudad producto de la primavera. Pero a pesar de las nuevas temperaturas, en la que sería su última noche, durmieron tan juntas como pudieron. Aun así, Miku podía sentir como una especie de electricidad fría se desprendía del cuerpo de Luka.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron al mismo tiempo. Luego de arreglarse y comprobar los últimos detalles para la audición, partieron con el tiempo suficiente a la estación. Al subir al vagón del tren subterráneo, por cosas del destino, acabaron ubicándose en los lugares donde se habían hablado por primera vez. Y al igual que la primera vez Luka le había pasado sus auriculares, con la diferencia de que esta vez Miku los tendria por todo el camino ya que iba más distraída y nerviosa de lo normal. La causa era la petición que le había hecho Luka luego de que habían dejado el apartamento. ‹‹Miku, por favor no olvides el objetivo de tu viaje.›› Le había dicho mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ahora se sentía mal por cargar con aquellas palabras que no sabía si podía volver realidad.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la recepción del nuevo lugar donde se tomaría la audición se encontraron con el resto de los participantes, los que al parecer se habían vuelto a comunicar durante los dos meses de espera. Kamui estaba discutiendo con aires reflexivos algún tema extraño con Rinko, quien asentía con el ceño fruncido. Rentaro en tanto se encontraba calmando los nervios de Megumi con improvisadas percusiones sobre un par de botellas vacías. Apenas los rubios vieron a Miku la saludaron con una gran sonrisa que le permitió ver la pulcritud de sus dentaduras. Kamui y Megumi fueron un poco más reservados y se limitaron a mover una de sus manos. Luka, quien se había quedado atrás a propósito contempló la escena con una leve sonrisa. Mientras los gemelos la retuvieran (cosa que era bastante probable) Miku olvidaría todas las cosas que le pesaban y podría divertirse como la primera vez. Absorta en esos pensamientos comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo.

—¡Ah, es la misteriosa! —Gritaron los rubios al mismo tiempo, señalándola con gesto risueño.

—Es Luka. —Dijo Miku con una expresión tranquila.

—Así que al final supiste su nombre, bien por ti, Miku-san. —Le dijo Rentaro, sintiéndose feliz al comprender que había podido volverse más cercana a la persona que le gustaba.

—Ya era hora de que revelaras tu nombre. Sinceramente me parecía de mal gusto que te quedaras apartada de todos. —Comentó Rinko, intentando sonar natural.

—¿Rinko-san quiere decir que se siente feliz al saber que ahora Luka-san pertenece al grupo? —Preguntó Megumi mientras tiraba de la chaqueta de Kamui.

—Exactamente Megumi-chan, pero como te dije antes, el corazón de las mujeres es extraño, caprichoso y aveces…bastante intimidante. —Le dijo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente la mirada amenazante de Luka. Decidiendo que era hora de rehacer las cosas caminó hasta ella y le extendió respetuosamente la mano para saludarla. —Antes no nos pudimos presentar bien, mi nombre es Kamui.

—Ciertamente…bien…es un gusto conocerte, Kamui. —Dijo Luka mientras tomaba su mano, estrechándola con fuerza al tiempo que le reglaba una fingida media sonrisa y una fría mirada.

—Te han dicho que eres tan fría como los témpanos de hielo. —Comentó en un suspiro, estirando los adoloridos dedos de su mano.

—No… —Respondió con desinterés.

—No deberías tratarme con tanta falta de delicadeza, después de todo ella solo tiene ojos para ti ¿verdad? —Se atrevió a decir, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Cállate. —Le dijo con firmeza sin mirarlo.

—Que miedo… —Murmuró con tono burlesco al ver la reacción que había generado en Luka.

—¿Quieres que te golpee?

—¿Cuánto podrían dolerme los arañazos de una gata arisca como tú? —Añadió con una sonrisa segura, terminando de irritar a Luka.

—No querrás saberlo. —Le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la guitarra enfundada, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo.

Pero en el momento en el que Luka estaba a punto de acercarse a Kamui, quien ya había guardado un poco de distancia mientras la provocaba, un evento inesperado sucedió. No fue el llamado para que entraran al salón de la prueba, ni nada que tuviese que ver con la audición. Fue un hecho común y corriente que no generaría en nadie pensamientos negativos, o al menos nadie que no fuera Luka. De pronto, Kamui se giró al sentir los ladridos de un perro pequeño que venía a toda velocidad hacia él. Con una sonrisa en su rostro el pelinegro extendió sus brazos para recibirlo, atrapándolo con éxito. Al girarse nuevamente hacia Luka, pudo ver la tierna expresión de terror que tenía su rostro. Sorprendido al ver que la causa de su temor parecía ser su perro, Kamui decidió preguntárselo directamente.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los perros? — Preguntó mientras sostenía al que debía ser solo un cachorro con una mano, buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la correa que se enlazaba al arnés que este llevaba.

—Ah... —Expuesta por una reacción involuntaria de terror al recordar la mala experiencia que tuvo con unos cuando era solo una niña, Luka no pudo articular una respuesta que fuera acorde con su personalidad habitual. Al ver que el resto de los presentes observaba la escena se sintió patética por tener un miedo como ese.

—¿Ah?, ¿es esa tu manera de decir "si"? —Con intenciones de ver más de esas infantiles reacciones Kamui enlazó la correa al arnés y liberó al perro. Quien al estar en tierra firme no tardo en fijar su mirada en la desconocida que tenía en frente.

—¡N-no lo sueltes tan repentinamente! —Exclamó con el cuerpo temblándole— ¡N-no vengas! —Volvió a expresar con voz ahogada mientras tomaba distancia del cachorro de mirada juguetona.

—Quien diría que una persona tan seria y madura podría tener una fobia tan patética como esta. —Dijo Rinko con gesto desinteresado. Al oír tales palabras Luka no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en una expresión de rabia y frustración. Era cierto, aquella era una fobia ridícula de la que no podía deshacerse por más que lo intentara.

—Kamui-san, ¿podrías volver a tomarlo en tus brazos? —Preguntó de pronto Miku con una cara seria que nadie, incluyendo Luka, había visto antes. Sin dudarlo, el pelinegro obedeció y lo tomó nuevamente con ambas manos.

—Miku-san… —Murmuró Rentaro al ver aquel lado tan contrario a su alegre personalidad.

—No creo que tenerle miedo a los perros sea algo patético, Rinko. Además, si no conoces las razones por las que Luka les tiene miedo no deberías sacar conclusiones. —Añadió con el mismo aire de antes mientras caminaba hacia la pelirrosa.

—Ah…perdón…me deje llevar… —Dijo con arrepentimiento honesto en su voz, no quería hacer enojar a la que consideraba su amiga desde que se habían conocido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Miku cuando hubo llegado al lado de Luka.

—Si… —Desviando la mirada Luka respondió desganada, pensando que Miku de seguro se sentiría avergonzada al tener que salvarla de una situación tan estúpida.

—Tienes tus razones para temerles, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó con calma, tomando una de sus manos para así calmar el leve temblor que la invadía.

—Si… —Volvió a responder sin mirarla, pero apretando agradecida su mano. —Hace un tiempo tuve una muy mala experiencia con ellos…o más bien con los dueños... —Al decir esto Miku desvió su atención inmediatamente a Kamui, en busca de explicaciones.

—No tenía intención de asustarla o de hacerle algún daño, mi perro es totalmente inofensivo y… —Sin dejarlo terminar asintió agradecida y conforme por la explicación, posando nuevamente su atención en Luka.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos lejos de él. —Dijo Miku mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser un auditorio.

—Iré sola, tú quédate con todos. —Le dijo secamente, soltándose de su agarra el hacerlo. Nuevamente esa fría electricidad pareció golpearla con fuerza, haciéndola estremecerse levemente.

Minutos más tarde el resto de los participantes fue llamado para poder entrar. Miku no pudo ir hacia donde estaba sentada Luka ya que los gemelos se lo impidieron, mirando a la pelirrosa con cierto repudio por dejarla en aquel estado triste y desconcertado. Kamui, quien había dejado al detonante de tal situación a cargo de uno de los estudiantes que le había prometido esperarlo en su auto hasta que terminara la audición, se sentó junto a Megumi en silencio. Esta por su parte trató de levantarle el ánimo diciéndole que no era su culpa que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera, sin dejar de recalcarle que había estado mal "jugar" así con Luka.

Cuando las seis personas de la primera vez se hallaron sobre el escenario la actitud de todos cambio. El séptimo participante no estaba presente, aunque pronto sabrían la razón de esto. Al escuchar el sonido que uno de los asistentes había cerrado las puertas de la habitación, comprendieron que la prueba comenzaría inmediatamente y que esta vez no podrían tener un mínimo de consideración hacia sus compañeros.


	4. Capitulo 03: La separación

Me disculpo enormemente por el retraso, realmente estoy intentado dejar el mal habito de ser inconstante en las actualizaciones. En fin, no me costó escribir el capitulo, pero debo reconocer que no me agrado mucho como quedó. Espero que les guste y pues esto.

**Review's Time :33**

**May-hime:** Gracias por la review y por recordarme una de tantas escenas tristes de Clanaad (te juro que llore hasta secarme con esa serie). La fobia de Luka esconde algo mas que simple debilidad pero bueno, es cierto que los papeles se invierten. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Alex Kacr:** Gracias por la review Alex, se que aun debes andar con problemas para dejar reviews así que te agradezco que te dieras el tiempo. Ah, y te digo desde ya que no importa si no puedes dejarlas regularmente. ¿Que más? Ah, si, me alegra mucho saber que la trama te gusto y logró envolverte ya que como explique en el prologo me tomo mas tiempo acomodar todos los hechos que componer la trama en si, así que me hace feliz ver que mis esfuerzos rindieron frutos. Me reí bastante por el hecho de saber que andabas cambiando de animo en el transporte mientras leías la historia, yo cuando leo soy demasiado efusiva así que creo que llamaría mucho la atención si hiciera lo que haces tu. En fin, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. En cuanto a lo de Mirai, lamentablemente su voz no se salvó porque el proyecto se terminó en Febrero y ella falleció en Enero. Pero Shido siempre puede adoptar hijos sintéticos (?)

**Kenat-sama:** Gracias por la doble review, me alegra mucho saber que mi historia ha logrado engancharte de esa manera. Como bien dices, el excesivo Negitoro del capitulo anterior marchó rápido porque no era la trama principal, solo un hecho que marca el inicio de todo. Por tu salud no te adelantare nada de la trama asi que solo espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Andy Boo-chan:** Gracias por la review, y tranquila que yo no le veo lo tarde. Y bueno, el Negitoro es Negitoro...saca a relucir muchas emociones al instante. Miku aquí es inhumanamente inocente, pero nada dura para siempre...es todo lo que digo ya que todo el mundo cambia. Como explique arriba, la voz de Mirai no alcanzo a salvarse porque el proyecto se termino un mes después de su muerte...pero los reemplazos extremadamente similares existen y este llegara en el mes de los gatos (?) Sin mas que decir espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Laabii-chan:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme una review triple (?). Me alegra saber que la historia te gustó y que mi mensaje subliminal en el primer capitulo te hizo leer el prologo xD. Espero que la imagen que te hiciste de los personajes que invente no se te olvide porque los veras aparecer a lo largo del fic. Y bueno, el mundo debe reconocer que a Rin le queda ser semi-tsundere (?) xD No digo mas estupideces, espero que te guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Aclaración**** especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes y cualquier parecido con algún otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e Internet Co Ltd**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La separación

"_Al escuchar el sonido que uno de los asistentes había cerrado las puertas de la habitación, comprendieron que la prueba comenzaría inmediatamente y que esta vez no podrían tener un mínimo de consideración hacia sus compañeros."_

—Buenos días. —Dijo Haru al ver que ya tenía la atención de las seis personas que se hallaban esparcidas entre los asientos del auditorio. —Al parecer ya todos están aquí.

—Creí que éramos siete en total… —Interrumpió Rinko al notar la ausencia del participante que había sido mencionado primero cuando se realizó la primera selección.

—Desgraciadamente, Iroha-san ha caído en un cuadro gripal que la elimina al instante de la competencia. ¿Tiene alguna otra duda Rinko-san? —Preguntó Haru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, continúe…

—Bien, para la prueba final se les ordenara por categoría así que les pido que presten atención respecto al orden. El primer participante en presentarse sera Megumi-san, luego Rinko-san y Rentaro-san. Como Iroha-san ha sido eliminada Miku-san vendrá después. A ella le seguirán Luka-san y posteriormente Kamui-san. ¿Alguna pregunta respecto al orden?

—¿Megumi-chan y nosotros no podemos cambiar? —Preguntó Rentaro con seriedad, al haber pasado un tiempo con la pelinegra de los anteojos de aviador pudo descubrir el pánico que sentía ante ir primera.

—Rentaro-kun n-no es necesario que te ofrezcas para cambiarme. —Dijo al instante Megumi desde el asiento de atrás donde se encontraba con Kamui.

—Sí, no es necesario que cambiamos de lugar…después de todo si lo hacemos no podremos saber cómo es el nuevo sistema, Rentaro. —Bastante irritada por la propuesta que había dicho su hermano, Rinko le pellizcó la pierna. Consciente de que su hermano ahora parecía interesado en Megumi luego de su fracaso total con Miku.

—Lamentablemente el orden no se puede cambiar. —Esta vez fue la voz de Hiroshi la que resonó en el lugar.

—Ya veo…

—No tenías por qué hacer eso…pero aun así…bueno…gracias. —Le dijo Megumi con un leve sonrojo en la cara que pronto pareció contagiar al rostro de Rentaro.

—¿Podrás controlar tu pánico?

—Lo intentare…

—¡Rentaro! — Exclamó Rinko, interrumpiendo la escena.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? No me grites tan repentinamente.

—Concéntrate…idiota… — Gruño con molestia mientras se giraba

—Rinko-san… —Dijo Kamui al tiempo que le tomaba los hombros por detrás— ¿Qué tal si desvías tu atención hacia Miku-san y tratas de animarla?

—Ah…es inútil. —Añadió Rinko moviendo su mano negativamente— Parece estar totalmente pérdida pensando en quien sabe qué cosa.

—Ya veo…

—Es culpa de esa cobarde… —Masculló, apretando con fuerza sus dientes mientras miraba a Luka, que parecía más fría de lo normal ahora que se había calmado.

—Es culpa mia por provocarla… —Añadió Kamui con gesto arrepentido, soltando a Rinko para luego suspirar.

—Y bueno, esas son las nuevas reglas de evaluación. —Concluyó Haru, quien había estado explicando los nuevos métodos mientras ellos hablaban. En resumen, ahora tendrían que dirigirse estrictamente al jurado y el resultado se les diría después de que todos se hubieran presentado.

—Los músicos ya están listos, Himori-san. —Dijo un asistente desde uno de los costados internos del escenario. Hiroshi asintió, invitando a los presentes a tomar asiento en las mesas bajo el escenario. Cuando estuvieron sentados los músicos hicieron su aparición, tomando sus respectivas posiciones frente a los instrumentos.

—Bien, ya todo está preparado. Megumi-san, por favor pase. —Indicó Haru, quien esta vez estaba sentado junto al jurado.

—Entendido.

—Suerte, Megumi-chan. —Le dijo Rentaro mientras le soltaba la mano que minutos ante había sostenido para darle un amuleto de buena suerte.

—No apoyes al enemigo, imbécil… —Se limitó a decir Rinko con el ceño fruncido.

—Suerte, Megumi. —Dijo a su vez Kamui con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Si…

Luego de aquel dialogo, Megumi se encaminó hasta una de las escaleras laterales del escenario. Cuando estuvo sobre este, la imagen de los jueces esperando para que comenzara amenazó con llevarse su voz. Tras calmarse con tenues ejercicios de respiración anunció que presentaría primero la canción de pop con coreografía, después la canción de rock y al final la balada. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Hiroshi ele indicó que ya podía comenzar. De esta manera, los músicos tomaron en mano los instrumentos y prepararon frente a ellos una guía que contenía las canciones de la pelinegra de los lentes de aviador.

La primera canción que cantó Megumi llevaba por nombre "Be Myself" y trataba, como su nombre lo indicaba, de ser uno mismo en la búsqueda de los sueños. Mencionando que desde ahora en adelante, sin importar los resultados, comenzaría su verdadera y preciada vida. Una letra optimista, con un ritmo suave y una coreografía simple pero que iba a tono con la canción. Por una leve desafinación y cambios repentinos en el volumen de su voz todos pudieron notar que, aunque en ese instante parecía tener todo bajo control, en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa. Ignorando completamente su problema actual, Miku sonrió al pensar que Megumi había comenzado a dejar ir sus miedos e inseguridades. El resto de los participantes tambien puedo notar el cambio de aires que presentaba la chica, se le veía más feliz y segura de sus acciones. Cuando la canción terminó se le dio un minuto para que se repusiera, tomara agua y se preparara para tocar la segunda canción.

Tras el pasar del minuto, Megumi se colocó la guitarra que se le había designado y se aclaró la garganta. Era hora de comenzar con la segunda canción: Setsuna Trip. Una suave introducción fue cortada a los pocos segundos por los sonidos pesados de los instrumentos, que se agitaban enérgicamente sin sonar bruscos. ‹‹Uno, dos, ¿estás listo?›› Fueron las primeras palabras que cantó Megumi con un semblante diferente al anterior. Ahora si estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, como si la canción anterior le hubiese servido para animarse. ‹‹¿No está bien hacer las cosas espontáneamente? No es como si algo fuese a cambiar. ¡Sigue adelante!›› Cantó firme, cargando de emociones las palabras que le daban vida a una alentadora canción. Tras esto vino un breve apartado instrumental. ‹‹Las frases solo estallaron y salieron. ¡Mira, la persona que se divierte es la que gana!››. En lo que era una especie de coro se hizo mención a que todo era un viaje temporal, tal como indicaba su nombre. […] Sin mirar a otro lado ¡Ahí viene la lucha!, es severa y congestionada pero no me voy a retirar.›› Con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos movimientos firmes a las cuerdas de la guitarra, siguió entonando orgullosa sus letras que se podían interpretar como el examen final que estaba rindiendo ahora. Cuando el último punto de la canción estaba llegando Megumi entonó de una forma diferente las frases, como si se estuviese sintiendo identificada con lo que decía. ‹‹Si eres débil estas acabado. Eso determina tu futuro. ¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Ah, es suficiente!›› Y dicho aquello comenzó a liderar el nuevo espacio instrumental tocando su guitarra casi como un desahogo a la injusticia que planteaba. Aquella interpretación pudo sorprender a los jueces lo suficiente como para que consideraran bajarle el perfil a la apertura de su audición. Una vez que el ritmo normal regresó Megumi produjo un tono más tranquilizado al pronunciar las siguientes líneas. ‹‹Sé que esto es solo una excusa […] ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes pasar huyendo de tus sueños?, ¿No es hora ya de despertar?›› Y otra vez, como si quisiera liberar toda la energía contenida, una explosivo cambio en la variación del ritmo la preparó para concluir su pieza musical. ‹‹…¡Sin mirar a otro lado y sin huir de la prueba! Yo definitivamente no voy a proponer la retirada. ¡Porque he decidido vivir sin perder nunca!››

Tras terminar el descanso de un minuto y calmar los ánimos para poder interpretar la última canción Megumi volvió a pararse cerca del micrófono. Todos los presentes estaban esperando entusiasmados la balada que estaba a punto de cantar. Luego de reflexionar algo que solo ella podía conocer, anunció el título de su último tema para la audición: Leave. La letra y el ritmo iban inclinados al estilo tradicional de las canciones de ese género y Megumi la cantaba de forma suave y delicada. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la canción, su voz fue volviéndose un poco quebradiza y dolida. Con un semblante similar al de la primera vez, fue quebrándose hasta romper en llanto silenciosamente. Sin desafinarse demasiado, pero con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, concluyó su canción. Con el significado un poco menos difuso a la vista todos pudieron notar que la canción, a pesar de tener un tinte romántico en su letra, seguía estando dirigida al hermano que Megumi había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando Megumi dejó el escenario Kamui acudió hasta ella para consolarla y convencerla de que, a pesar de todo, su presentación había sido buena. Rentaro solo pudo darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora desde la distancia ya que él y Rinko tenían que dirigirse de inmediato al escenario. Miku, intentando dejar de lado su ausente estado, se acercó hasta Kamui para poder ayudarlo a alentar a Megumi. Una vez que los hermanos estuvieron listos se les preguntó cómo cumplirían el requisito de evaluación individual, a lo que ellos solo respondieron que pronto lo sabrían. Poniéndose en posición uno junto al otro, separados por una pequeña distancia, dieron el anuncio de que estaban listos. De esta manera, una suave pero armónica melodia comenzó a inundar el auditorio mientras ellos cantaban al unísono su primera canción llamada Gemini. La simple pero coordinada coreografía le daba un toque aún más enternecedor a lo que estaban interpretando. Luego de una pequeña introducción, Rinko comenzó a cantar con Rentaro haciéndole el coro. Después de unas cuentas frases volvieron a cantar juntos. Tras un nuevo coro le llegó a Rentaro el turno de cantar en solitario. En el cierre Rinko volvió a retomar sola. Tal distribución pudo parecer desordenada pero como la letra hablaba de que ambos se tenían el uno al otro incluso si aveces peleaban o se sentían solos, toda la canción pareció ser un monologo de lo que pensaba cada uno en tal estado y como el otro lograba sacarlo de este. Una entrada que cumplió el objetivo de dejarlos con una buena impresión.

En el anuncio de la segunda canción, que sería correspondiente al género de rock, Rentaro se apartó del escenario. Los jueces comprendieron de inmediato que el par de hermanos había logrado encontrar el vacío en las instrucciones, pudiendo presentarse de manera individual sin exceder el número de canciones. Cruzándose la guitarra y aclarándose la garganta, Rinko se plantó frente al micrófono con una expresión decidida que demostraba que no estaba dispuesta a tener piedad con tal de ganar. Luego de dar a conocer el nombre de su canción la mitad de los presentes hizo una mueca de curiosidad por el nombre. "Tokyo Teddy Bear" no era un título que sonara apropiado para los acordes propios de las canciones de rock. Sin embargo, mientras transcurría la interpretación de la rubia todo se hizo más claro. Sus letras hablaban de como a través del desarme y la reconstrucción se iba creando algo nuevo y desconocido para ella misma, pero que lograría ser aceptable para los demás. Con acordes explosivos al final de la canción que parecía retratar un complejo de identidad que llegaban a sufrir muchos adolescentes, Rinko dejó en claro que nada importaba y que lo importante era vivir siendo uno mismo sin tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás. Tanto el ritmo como la letra, sin olvidar el mensaje final, perecieron calzar perfectamente con la avasalladora, egocéntrica y altanera personalidad que poseía. Retirándose a un costado sin decir demasiado, dejó el escenario a disposición de su hermano.

La tercera y última canción tendria que ser obligatoriamente una balada. Tomando un taburete que había pedido anteriormente mientras Rinko se presentaba, Rentaro se dirigió hasta el centro del escenario. Tras sentarse con una guitarra electroacústica acomodada y el micrófono a la altura de su boca, anunció el nombre de la canción: Boku no subete kimi e no subete. Tocando acordes simples pero que le daban un toque especial a ciertas partes de la romántica canción, que hablaba de un amor no correspondido que venía desde la infancia, Rentaro dejaba en claro que podía mantener una armonía entre su entonación y el ritmo general de la canción. Su voz se oía tranquila y un poco más grave de lo normal. En su rostro distintas gestualidades le daban más profundidad a loa que estaba cantando. Una vez que la canción se dio por finalizada los jueces estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquella sencilla presentación podría fácilmente conmover al público adolescente.

Cuando ambos rubios se hallaron bajo el escenario le dieron sus palabras de aliento a Miku que ya estaba encaminándose hacia este. Al subir, La petición de Luka resonó en su mente como un cruel recordatorio de que tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para no decepcionarla. Recuperando su semblante habitual, Miku le sonrió al escaso público que tenía frente a ella. Tomando con confianza el micrófono dio a conocer el nombre de su canción, Ai Kotoba. En los pocos segundos de la introducción instrumental Miku comenzó a moverse tenuemente de un lado a otro en una suave coreografía, sin perder el ritmo al comenzar a cantar. ‹‹Siempre te esforzaste por cuidar de mi lado infantil. Por escucharme, siempre te estaré agradecida.›› Pronunció suavemente mientras se expresaba con naturalidad sobre el escenario. Tras un par de palabras y un coro que dejaba en claro explícitamente que Miku quería a alguien otra frase destinada únicamente para Luka salió de sus labios. ‹‹Esta tonta de mi te quiere, dame todo tu cariño. […] Por escuchar esta canción y llorar conmigo: gracias.›› Sin dejar de sonreír y moverse como si el escenario fuera un lugar conocido para ella, Miku continuó cantando, repitiendo el coro para luego entrar en la recta final de su primera interpretación. Cantando en un tono diferente, un poco más bajo pero con el mismo nivel de entonación y afinación, Miku se atrevió a mirar en dirección de Luka al ir pronunciando: ‹‹Yo que me parezco a ti, tu que te pareces a mí, somos similares pero diferentes, somos diferentes pero similares. Siempre diré que te quiero. Estos sentimientos seguirán creciendo. De mi para ti, un montón de: palabras de amor.›› Volviendo a su tono habitual al pronunciar las últimas palabras Miku se alegró inmensamente al ver que Luka la estaba viendo y apoyando desde la distancia.

Descansado menos del tiempo que se le daba, Miku se sintió lista y confiada para interpretar la siguiente canción. Ahora que había podido expresar todos los hermosos sentimientos que traía consigo el amor, olvidando por completo la inminente separación, estaba lista para continuar. Siguiendo con el orden de los que la precedieron, se preparó con la guitarra eléctrica en mano para interpretar la canción de rock. Con el semblante cada vez más rebosante de felicidad al sentir esa sensación tan llenadora por poder hacer lo que más le gustaba, Miku anunció el nombre de su segunda canción. "Kocchi Muite Baby" era el título de una fresca y sencilla pieza musical donde Miku, con una faceta distinta a la que tenía en la primera canción, expresaba su desconformidad hacia la persona que le gustaba ya que esta no mostraba correctos signos de preocupación y cuidado hacia ella. Una letra simple y directa, acompañada de una postura más atrevida, demostró lo multifacética que podía ser Miku si se lo proponía. Hablando sobre las estratagemas para poder conquistar completamente a aquella persona, que estaba vez no se relacionaba para nada con su vida, la canción trascurrió fluidamente. En un momento, casi al final, Miku demostró sus dotes con la guitarra realizando una acción similar a la de Megumi al tocar un solo con su guitarra. Cuando la canción acabó a los jueces les costaba creer que aún les faltaba por ver la última interpretación.

Sin embargo, para esta última pieza un pequeño incidente le dio un curso diferente a la audición. Parándose de pronto de su lugar al costado de los jueces, Haru se vio obligado a anunciarle a Miku que no tenían un pianista para su canción ya que en la petición para la musicalización de sus partituras se había creído que necesitaba un tecladista. Sin molestarse Miku preguntó si podía tocar ella misma el piano que estaba un poco más apartado que el resto de los instrumentos, recibiendo una negativa puesto que el lugar en donde este se encontraba haría que su voz se perdiera. Pero cuando el reciente problema parecía ir a punto muerto Hiroshi ordenó repentinamente que se le instalara un micrófono cerca del piano. ‹‹No podemos evaluarla si no termina su presentación.›› Dijo con su frialdad habitual, sonriendo confiado. Luego de que todo estuvo listo Miku partió a sentarse frente al piano, obteniendo un nuevo problema al abrirlo. Los recuerdos de su abuela parecieron regresar a ella a modo de viaje al pasado, logrando que el ardor en sus nudillos y dedos por los constantes golpes al cometer algún error se hiciera pesado y desesperante. Temblando levemente, Haru tuvo que acercarse a ella y tocarle el hombro para devolverle a la realidad. Ese acto tan repentino hizo que Miku diera un leve salto, golpeando accidentalmente la cubierta para las teclas con sus manos. Esta cayó por inercia bruscamente, atrapando sus dedos. Conteniendo las ganas de gritar por el impacto, Miku sacó sus dedos y contempló que habían quedado inútiles para tocar algún instrumento por un par de meses.

Tal acto captó la atención de todos, si Miku no podía tocar no podía continuar. Y si no podía continuar la idea de ser descalificada se volvía peligrosamente posible. Aunque para cuando Miku se accidentó, alguien ya había empezado a captar las miradas de los demás. Luka se había puesto de pie inconscientemente al escuchar el sonido seco de la cubierta del piano cayendo de manera descuidada. Ahora que tanto jueces como participantes estaban esperando una solución, era inevitable que el par de rubios y el par de pelinegros no fijaran su vista en ella al haberse levantado tan de repente. Apretando el costado de su chaleco para poder mantener la calma, Luka pensó en sentarse pero en respuesta sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia el escenario. Cuando estuvo a la altura del escritorio del jurado, Hiroshi la detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Consultó mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hasta ella.

—A ayudarla, yo se tocar el piano. —Respondió Luka con una dureza que creía no tener.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Le dijo con tono frio, sin perder la calma.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó molesta.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Preguntó a su vez Hiroshi con una mirada desaprobadora— Les dijimos cuando los seleccionamos que no podrían ayudarse en la audición final.

—¿Quién saldría afectada si ignoro esa regla y la ayudo? —Volvió a preguntar, con los puños apretados producto de la rabia que sentía por el desenlace de los hechos.

—Tu. —Respondió sin vacilación, sonriendo de medio lado. Hiroshi se había dado cuenta del tipo de cercanía que ambas mantenían gracias a las inocentes declaraciones que Miku había hecho en una de las entrevistas. Como no podía dejar que una futura idol tuviese ese tipo de inclinaciones, esta situación le venía perfecta para ponerlas a ambas contra pared.

—Entonces está bien. —Respondió tras mirar el piso por unos segundos. Recordando los esfuerzos que había hecho para poder llegar hasta donde lo había hecho. Pensando de paso en las promesas que no podría cumplir.

—¿Estas segura? —Preguntó un poco sorprendido Hiroshi. Personalmente consideraba a ambas chicas como diamantes a los que faltaba pulir mucho aun, pero profesionalmente tarde o temprano se vería obligado a hacer que terminaran con su relación.

—Sí.

—Voy a descalificarte si pones un pie sobre ese escenario, Luka. —Sentenció con un poco de rudeza.

—No me importa. —Dijo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia las escaleras.

—Luka, no tienes que hacer esto, regresa… —Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Miku, quien se adelantó para no dejarla subir.

—Está bien. —Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, su atención estaba concentrada en sus dedos hinchados y tenuemente ensangrentados.

—No, no lo está…regresa, ¡regresa!... —Le pidió con voz nerviosa, tratando de detenerla poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

—Está bien. —Anunció con la voz ahogada mientras retiraba con suavidad las manos de Miku de sus hombros, contemplando los dañados que estaban— Tú vas a cantar esa canción con una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, vas a ganar y te convertirás en la mejor idol de Japón. —Le susurró con cariño, sonriéndole melancólicamente.

—Si… —Respondió con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de su ojos.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Haru un tanto desorientado por el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

—Luka queda descalificada y Miku puede continuar con su presentación. —Anunció con firmeza y un poco de molestia Hiroshi, al que no le gustaba que las cosas se le escapasen de las manos.

—¡E-espera un segundo!, ¡¿No es eso un poco radical?! —Consultó Manaka.

—Las reglas son las reglas, nada se puede hacer Manaka-chan. —Dijo Poketto, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho para impedir que se levantara.

—Pero…

—Ella escogió ayudar a Miku, no podemos forzarla a hacer lo contrario. —Dijo a su vez Mori, poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana.

—B-bien, si ahora Miku-san tiene un pianista puede continuar cuando esté preparada con su última canción. —Dijo con tono inseguro Haru.

De esta manera, Miku se posicionó frente al micrófono mientras Luka avanzaba hasta el piano. Cuando estuvo instalada Miku habló suavemente producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de su rostro, anunciando con una hermosa pero triste sonrisa el nombre de su última canción: "Usotsuki". Después de hacerlo, Luka comenzó a tocar el piano con serenidad mirando las partituras mientras dejaba ir sus lágrimas. El resto de los músicos se unió a la melodia intentando lograr que todo saliera bien. ‹‹El deseo de querer verte y saltar a tus brazos no se cumplirá al ser solo un capricho mío. […] Un argumento sentimental que se convierte rápidamente en angustia. Y todas tus palabras…escucho con atención.›› Empezó a cantar Miku con las lágrimas recorriendo libremente su fino rostro. Su voz sonaba apagada mas no desafinada. ‹‹Estoy bien, nada puedo hacer. Quiero que este tipo de cosas desaparezcan…›› Fueron las frases que iniciaron el primer coro de aquella balada que se había convertido en una lastimosa despedida que nadie tenía intenciones de interrumpir. ‹‹Estoy bien, nada puedo hacer […] Lo que siento aún sigue aquí y frente a mis ojos una lluvia incesante.›› Fue lo que se escuchó por todo el auditorio con la entonación del segundo coro. ‹‹Estoy bien, estoy bien. […] No puedo apartar la vista del lugar a donde voy. […] Las ganas de llorar que tengo se notan bastante.›› Pronunció con una cálida nostalgia, dejando que las lágrimas continuarán cayendo libres, rozando su sincera pero dolorosa sonrisa. El final estaba cerca y luego de cantar un par de frases más Miku miró hacia el frente y dejó que las contrariadas emociones que tenía en su interior salieran fuera junto a las últimas palabras de la canción. ‹‹En el fondo te quiero y me quiero quedar contigo para siempre›› Concluyó, dejando que Luka terminara la canción tocando prodigiosamente el piano mientras que su rostro hacia una mueca de triste conformidad. El nombre de la canción reflejaba perfectamente lo que ambas estaban haciendo con la otra y consigo misma: mintiéndose. Eran un par de mentirosas que intentaban renegar su realidad tapándola con falsos argumentos.

Cuando Miku bajó del escenario todos estaban en silencio. Rinko partió sin dudarlo hacia ella, siendo abrazada por sorpresa. Consolándola como pudo al sentarla en un asiento, la rubia se preguntaba si el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga en ese momento podría ser explicado. Luka se levantó en silencio del asiento y miró a Hiroshi, quien no tardo en hablar.

—Bien, ya has terminado de ayudar, vete. —Le dijo con la frustración y la molestia presentes aun en su tono de voz. Sin responderle, Luka comenzó a descender para dirigirse a la salida.

—Eh…ahora que Luka-san ha sido descalificada le pido a Kamui-san que suba al escenario para… —Haru fue interrumpido por la firme voz de Kamui quien se veía menos sereno de lo normal.

—No sera necesario, me retiro. Después de esto no tiene sentido mostrar mis habilidades, además lo que he visto aquí me ha dejado un pésimo sabor en la boca... —Anunció con calma el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y marchaba hacia la salida— Necesito aire fresco para reponerme, hasta pronto. —Dijo antes de salir detrás de Luka.

—¿Pero?

—Está bien, Haru, cerraremos las audiciones aquí. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido producto de la actitud que había adoptado el hombre que más características tenia para ser Vocaloid en un futuro cercano.

—B-bien…—Dijo Haru mientras se encaminaba con torpeza hasta el centro de escenario. —Bueno, la prueba ha finalizado oficialmente con la audición de Miku-san. Cuatro postulantes han pasado al punto final de esta selección. Megumi-san, Rinko-san, Rentaro-san y Miku-san, por favor esperen aquí mientras el jurado delibera en privado.

Y dicho esto todos los miembros salieron por una puerta lateral del auditorio. Miku permaneció sentada abrazando a Rinko y esta a su vez trató de moverse lo mínimo, limitándose a sobarle la cabeza. Megumi y Rentaro se sentaron delante de ellas y trataron de no hacer demasiados comentarios. Había sido verdaderamente inesperado el hecho de que Luka quedara descalificada y extremadamente raro que Kamui lo hiciera tambien. Los cuatro adolescentes que ahí se encontraban habían dejado en un plano secundario el tema de la selección. Ya no les importaba en lo absoluto quien sacaba el título, puesto que después de ver el real impacto que traería una separación sus mentes comenzaban a preguntarse si lograrían convertirse en seres capaces de dejar ir sin temores ni dudas todo lo que los ataba actualmente a este mundo.

Entre tanto, Luka y Kamui se hallaban en el exterior del lugar de la prueba, apoyados junto a la pared de la entrada. Aunque de cierta manera, el pelinegro se había ido a apoyar junto a Luka por decisión propia ya que la pelirrosa lo ignoraba completamente mientras recomponía su semblante limpiando con cuidado sus lágrimas.

—Ten. —Le dijo al tiempo que le extendía un pañuelo, sentándose contra la fría muralla.

—Gracias… —Sin mirarlo tomó el pañuelo que el pelinegro había extendido a propósito justo frente a su rostro— ¿Por qué te retiraste? —Preguntó ya más compuesta, teniendo una idea de la posible respuesta.

—No tiene sentido competir contigo fuera de la competencia y Miku-san como la última que participó… —Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Siento que Miku es solo una excusa…

—No lo es. Respeto mucho a Miku-san y sinceramente no siento que pueda competir con ella a pesar de que estamos en categorías diferentes. —Se defendió Kamui con seriedad en su voz, luego retomó su tono tranquilo y un poco mal intencionado— En cuanto a ti...bueno, es simple: no tiene sentido lucirme sobre el escenario para llamar tu atención si has sido descalificada.

—¿Dónde quedó el hombre noble sin dobles intenciones? —Preguntó con tono retador Luka, que ya suponía desde el incidente con el cachorro que Kamui estaba buscando ligar con ella.

—No me malinterpretes, soy un hombre noble…con aquellos a los que no puedo ver como iguales…en edad.

—Eres mayor que yo…

—Pero de aquí somos parecidos o no… —Le corrigió mientras le tocaba levemente la sien con el dedo a Luka.

—Así que tu plan era llamar mi atención…a pesar de que notaste lo que tenía con Miku…

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde queda el respeto a Miku si tratas de quitarle a la persona con la que está?

—Son cosas diferentes. Después de todo me interesas temporalmente por tu...particular cabello. —Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa mientras envolvía un mechón de cabello de Luka en uno de sus dedos, deteniéndose al notar la mirada molesta de la pelirrosa.

—Entonces, ¿planeabas seducirme, acostarte conmigo y después hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada? —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada y un tono más relajado. De alguna manera le divertía ver la honestidad con la que el pelinegro mostraba su verdadera personalidad.

—Algo así… —Respondió sin vergüenza alguna.

—Sinceramente no esperaba acertar tanto…

—Pues lo has hecho. Ah, pero que te quede claro que aún estoy pensando en hacerlo. —Añadió sonriente.

—¿Solo te intereso por mi cabello? —Se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de curiosidad, después de todo su color de cabello le había causado bastantes problemas en el pasado.

—Así es, y si Miku-san tuviese unos cuantos años más tambien iría tras ella… —Dijo con expresión serena.

—Estas siendo demasiado honesto.

—¿Te molesta?

—Me da igual.

—Al menos has dejado de llorar y poner esa cara de suicida depresiva… —Le comentó con aquella sonrisa imperturbable que parecía no desaparecer con nada.

—¿Tratabas de animarme?

—Quizás…

—Yo no soy la única razón por la que te retiraste, ¿verdad?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, pero bueno…tienes razón, no eres el único motivo por el cual me retire. —Al decir esto, la sonrisa de Kamui desapareció— Esta audición esconde algo muy malo…

—¿Lo dices por las preguntas?

—Por las preguntas, por los chequeos físicos y nerviosos… y porque un Vocaloid es literalmente eterno. En otras palabras, es inmortal. Pero todos sabemos que la inmortalidad no existe…o no ha sido revelada públicamente bajo ese concepto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quién es el primer Vocaloid, Luka?

—Ah, ¿Meiko y Kaito? —Frunciendo el ceño por el extraño cambio en el tema de conversación Luka respondió sin vacilar, ya que Kamui parecía muy serio con lo que intentaba explicarle.

—Mal…

—¿Miriam?

—Leon y Lola… —Dijo finalmente.

—Ah, es cierto…

—Tu, al igual que muchos, no puedes recordarlos ya que no han tenido un éxito masivo a pesar del tiempo que llevan en el mercado y porque al no tener apariencia no puedes hacerte una imagen mental y asociarlos más rápido.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar…

—En estos dos meses estuve investigando más acerca del proyecto de Vocaloid y descubrí varias cosas que no son demasiado agradables.

—Vamos, no te hagas el interesante y continua. —Dijo Luka con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enfocada en el pelinegro. Ella tambien sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba detrás del proyecto, pero no había podido descubrir lago demasiado relevante.

—Leon y Lola son cantantes que no tiene apariencia…por que la perdieron. Ellos eran cantantes de soul que desparecieron de la faz de la tierra físicamente, pero que trascendieron por la voz, o eso es lo que se rumorea entre los trabajadores que se retiraron del proyecto. Curiosamente cuando se comercializo Miriam se dejó muy en claro el tema del llamado "proveedor de voz", ya que no podían arriesgarse a hacer quien sabe que experimentos con una cantante famosa.

—Espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que esta gente intenta crear cantantes inmortales?

—No lo están intentando ya que ya lo lograron. Tú nombraste el resultado recién.

—Meiko y Kaito…pero ellos no se ven como seres humanos normales, se ven más como…

—Personajes animados. No entiendo el porqué de un cambio tan raro, pero sí sé que para su creación se mezcló lo que habían hecho la primera y la segunda vez…teniendo éxito, parcialmente.

—¿Por qué parcialmente?

—Obtuve de manera un poco "ilícita" informes que hacen alusión a una instabilidad física y a conflictos mentales por el hecho de ser mitad humano, mitad máquina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Son débiles y quizás puedan morir…aunque sus voces se quedaran por siempre… ¿lo entiendes ahora? Esto es solo una fachada para reclutar una buena voz, explotarla al máximo y probar suerte con el cuerpo…no les interesa realmente si se salvan.

—Entonces si… —Luka se puso de pie con la angustia reflejándose en su rostro, esto era mucho peor de lo que se había estado imaginando y el solo hecho de pensar que podría perder para siempre a Miku hacia que su corazón se contrajera en dolorosos y agitados espasmos.

—Si Miku-san o alguno de los otros es elegido puede que mueran a mitad de camino y sean reemplazados por algo "falso y ficticio" que no guardará ninguna relación con lo que eran. —Kamui se levantó con calma y suspiro un poco cansado.

—¿Cómo es que esta atrocidad no se ha sabido?, Si dos cantantes murieron un escándalo se debió haber formado ¿o me equivoco?

—El poder del dinero. ¿Viste al hombre de barba castaña que tenía aspecto de ejecutivo descuidado?

—Si…

—Él es un empresario con mucho dinero…suficiente para financiar el proyecto y acallar los rumores sobre posibles "errores".

—¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

—Porque no quiero que abdiques y dejes a Miku-san abandonada a su suerte pensando que como es probable que te olvide todo estará bien…ya que no te importa agonizar de dolor si ella es feliz al estar cumpliendo su sueño. —Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Cómo…? —Bastante sorprendida, Luka no pudo completar la pregunta que aludida a la perfecta lectura de sus pensamientos.

—He conocido a un par de personas como tu antes… —Dijo el pelinegro, desviando su mirada para no perderse en la mirada azul cobalto de la pelirrosa.

—Estas mintiendo. —Dijo con seguridad.

—Quizás. Como sea, estoy seguro de que Miku-san te estará esperando y que Crypton no te dejara ir tan fácilmente así que por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho y no desertes.

—Aún no sabemos si ella sera escogida.

—¿Bromeas?, toda ella es una cosa única que no se puede dejar ir así como así…igual que tú.

—Gracias por preocuparte... —Pronunció agradecida al ver que Kamui tenía intenciones de caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

—No me mires de esa manera por favor, recuerda que estoy tratando de acostarme contigo. — Fue todo lo que le dijo el pelinegro al ver su expresión de agradecimiento, guiñándole el ojo al decirle las últimas frases.

—No me interesan los hombres… —Exclamó convencida de que Kamui era un hombre extraño pero bastante confiable.

—Solo estoy buscando que te intereses en mí…

—Eso tampoco sucederá, nunca.

—No deberías sentenciar los hechos de esa manera… —Le dijo mientras se volteaba un poco para sonreírle y despidiéndose con la mano mientras retomaba su marcha.

Para ese entonces, los jueces estaban a mitad de su deliberación en la sala al costado del auditorio. Miku ya había recuperado un poco su semblante habitual y ahora, junto a los demás, opinaba sobre cosas triviales que nada tenían que ver con la audición.

—Creo que nos estamos dando vuelta en lo mismo…si desde un principio Crypton planeó financiar a más de un Vocaloid pueden dejarlos a todo ¿o no? —Dijo Manaka mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa, cansada ya del debate— Solo escoge al par de rubios y lánzalos uno tras otro. Después puedes hacer lo mismo con Megumi y Miku. Un juego con las iniciales les quedaría bien a los cuatro ¿no crees? —Añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Cierto es que queremos crear una serie de cuatro cantantes para el motor de Vocaloid2, pero eso no significa que los sacaremos de manera consecutiva. —Respondió Hiroshi mientras se soltaba un poco la corbata.

—Te preocupa que otras compañías te arrebaten a los participantes que pierdan en esta ocasión ya que no puedes hacerlos firmar un contrato a largo plazo ¿verdad, Hiroshi-kun? —Shido se integró a la conversación mientras se sobaba la crecida barba castaña.

—Exactamente, ya sabemos que una compañía inglesa quiere integrarse al proyecto cuando salga Vocaloid2 y tambien que una compañía japonesa está realizando pruebas para ver si se integra.

—Lamentablemente, para nosotros eso no sería algo negativo. —Se atrevió a decir Haru, recordando que era el representante de Yamaha.

—Lo sé. —Bufó cansado el hombre de los cabellos grisáceos antes de postrarse en su silla— Poketto, ¿Quién tiene mejores aptitudes para la virtualización? —Preguntó para así poder realizar un nuevo patrón de descarte, ya que aunque los hermanos llevaban las de ganar, el asunto de que no pudieran ser separados echaba a perder todo.

—Rinko y Rentaro, después Miku y al final Megumi. —Dijo el hombre tras buscar entre sus papeles las estadísticas.

—Ese par promete mucho, pero lo que queremos es una chica…

—Es una lástima que sean un dueto… —Señalo Mori, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento.

—No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar…pero por ahora supongo que la decisión está entre Miku y Megumi. —Indicó Hiroshi— Me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer un análisis comparativo entre estas dos, dejando a un lado a los gemelos.

—Sí que eres exigente… —Gruñeron por lo bajo los hermanos Negao.

—Quiero que consideren todo, desde las interpretaciones hasta su condición física…después de todo ustedes son los que hacen el trabajo pesado. —Dijo Hiroshi, dejando ir un poco su clasica frialdad.

—Si hablamos de condición física, Megumi. Si hablamos de voz, Megumi. Si hablamos de versatilidad, Miku. —Dijo Poketto, iniciando así un patrón resumido para que los demás miembros opinaran de forma eficiente— Ah, y si hablamos de personalidad, Miku.

—La personalidad no nos importa demasiado, aunque escuche que una de las mejoras del sistema de virtualización es que conserva lo básico de la personalidad.

—Aún estamos tratando de mejorarlo, después de todo no quiero arriesgarme a que vayan creando personalidades extrañas. —Dijo Manaka, recordando que ahora un Vocaloid llevaba su forma de actuar, pensar y existir.

—Yo creo que la personalidad es un punto importante, después de todo tiene que ver con la forma en la que solucionan las adversidades. —Haru habló tras levantar su mano y explicó lo mejor que pudo la idea que tenía en mente.

—Haru-kun tiene razón. Megumi puede desprenderse de su timidez pero no de su inestabilidad emocional, en cambio Miku demostró versatilidad y profesionalismo al cantar a pesar de que se le partió el alma cuando descalificaron a Luka. —Las palabras de Shido hicieron que todos asintieran, Hiroshi reconoció su análisis y lo añadió como argumento para el descarte.

—Como sea, para mí las cosas están así: Condición física, Megumi. Voz, Miku. Versatilidad, Miku. Personalidad, Miku. —Dijo Mori con seriedad. Haru, quien ya había escrito los cuatro patrones de evaluación en la pizarra que se encontraba tras él, fue agregando las rayas correspondientes.

—Umm, por condición física me inclino por Megumi. Por voz debo reconocer que prefiero a Miku. Me ha gustado más el rumbo que Megumi le da a sus canciones así que le doy a ella el punto por versatilidad y para personalidad: Luka. —Dijo Manaka mientras se recomponía sobre su asiento.

—Manaka-san…tómatelo enserio, por favor. —Dijo con una leve irritación Hiroshi al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Su personalidad es encantadora, madura y serena…perfecta para el proyecto…pero tenías que descalificarla solo por su orientación sexual.

—No puedo dejar que una idol demuestre tendencias sexuales de ese tipo, tienes que entender cómo funciona el mundo de la musica.

—Sí, si…entonces, por personalidad, Miku. —Dijo agitando despreocupadamente su mano.

—Estamos incluyendo su apariencia en su condición física, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Shido, quien estaba reflexionando acerca de sus votos.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió Hiroshi, lo de mas asintieron seguros. Solo Haru pareció comprender que ese aspecto estaba siendo considerado tambien.

—Bien, entonces es claro que Miku pierde un poco ante los atributos de Megumi así que mi voto es para ella en lo físico. Por voz creo que Miku, ya que a pesar de ser naturalmente aguda no se desafinó y mantuvo una buena entonación en todo momento. La versatilidad la asocio a lo que se busca transmitir, por lo que mi voto va para Megumi por el contenido. Y por personalidad, por lo que dije antes, Miku.

—Una respuesta muy pensada, Shido-san. —Resaltó Hiroshi mientras asentía conforme.

—Supongo que no hace falta que yo vote, después de todo está claro quien… —Haru no pudo terminar su frase ya que Manaka lo interrumpió con violencia en su voz.

—Tú votaras, después de todo eres un miembro del jurado…

—S-si...lo siento.

—Estamos esperando tu deliberación, Haru. —Añadió Mori con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, por condición física Miku-san. Por voz creo que Miku-san. Por versatilidad Miku-san y por personalidad Megumi-san. —Dijo Haru luego de pensarlo un par de minutos.

—Interesante… —Señalo Hiroshi tras escuchar su opinión.

—¿Tienes todo claro ahora, Hiroshi-kun? —Preguntó Shido con calma.

—Sí. Es claro que Miku ha presentado más profesionalismo y versatilidad, tambien tiene una personalidad agradable e inocente que vuelve sus acciones naturales y cálidas para cualquiera que la vea cantar. La condición física puede mejorarse así que no es algo que nos restringa demasiado.

—Entonces tenemos una ganadora. —Se atrevió a decir Haru, suspirando aliviado.

—así es, pero me gustaría asegurar como pueda a Rinko y Rentaro. —Dijo Hiroshi con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Puedes prometerles una salida cercana a la de Miku para que así no se sientan menospreciados. —Sugirió Shido mientras se ponía de pie, el resto de los presentes lo imitó.

—Es una buena opción, además de esa manera Miku no se sentirá sola… —Añadió Poketto, recordándole que la ganadora no ese encontraba en su mejor estado.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y volvieron a subir al escenario en silencio, los cuatro jóvenes detuvieron su charla y se concentraron en ellos.

—Bueno, luego de una larga deliberación el jurado ha elegido al ganador del "Vocaloproject". —Haru inició el anunció final para esta larga competencia y Hiroshi tomó el micrófono para poder continuar.

—Fue una decisión más difícil de lo que puedan creer, por lo mismo me vi en la obligación de adaptar ciertos puntos. Como representante de Crypton Future Media quiero decirles a ustedes cuatro que la empresa ha decidido lanzar una serie de Vocaloids para el nuevo motor del mismo que se encuentra en desarrollo. Así que no sientan que perdieron tras el anuncio del ganador, ya que para futuras audiciones ustedes ocuparan un lugar preferencial. —Comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa tenue y un tono que lo hacía sonar más que convincente.

—Tal y como oyeron, el perder aquí no significara para nada que no los tendremos en cuenta. En fin, creo que ya es hora de anunciar al ganador. —Shido, a quien se le había cedido el micrófono, habló con tranquilidad. Los cuatro participantes se levantaron antes de que continuara y se acercaron a escenario tomados de las manos, en señal de que comprendían el mensaje y que no guardarían frustración hacia nadie fuese cual fuese el resultado— El ganador del "Vocaloproject" es: Miku. Mis felicitaciones para ti pequeña, has demostrado tener la habilidad y el carisma necesario para ser la primera Vocaloid japonesa de la segunda generación.

Tras el anuncio de Shido Miku sonrió tenuemente, ya que la inmensa felicidad que sentía por aquel anuncio se mezclaba con la amargura por tener que separarse de su amada pelirrosa. Los demás participantes sonrieron conformes y la abrazaron con cariño.

—Felicidades, Miku-san. —Dijo Megumi luego de que el abrazo terminara— Al parecer aún tengo que mejorar muchas cosas, pero te agradezco mucho el haberme enseñado lo divertido que puede ser cantar. —Añadió mientras le sostenía la mano con transparencia. Miku sintió al saber que Megumi no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tras perder.

—Estoy segura de que ganaste por las estúpidas caras que haces cuando cantas… —Dijo Rinko con falsa molestia, volviendo a abrazarla para decirle su verdadera opinión— Felicitaciones, Miku. Espero que algún día podamos reencontrarnos y cantar juntas.

—¡Sí! —Miku, ya acostumbrada a las dobles reacciones de Rinko, se sintió un poco más animada al escuchar los sinceros

Deseos de la rubia.

—Felicitaciones, Miku. No dejes que el dolor te desvié del camino de la musica. Eres muy honesta con lo que sientes y puedes transmitirlo con mucha facilidad, no lo olvides nunca. —Le dijo con tono nostálgico Rentaro— Por cierto, tambien espero que algún podamos cantar juntos.

—Y probablemente puedan hacerlo. —Hiroshi interrumpió la breve celebración por el triunfo de Miku, preparándose para explicar la última parte— Rinko y Rentaro, me encantaría tenerlos en la familia de Vocaloid, si no les molesta ir en segundo lugar…

—¿Por separado? —Preguntaron ambos con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—A mi equipo de asesores creativos se les ocurrirá alguna manera de promocionarlos juntos. —Dijo con una sonrisa segura.

—Entonces está bien, el dos no es un número tan malo, ¿verdad, Rentaro? —Dijo Rinko con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡El numero dos nos va perfecto, Rinko! —Exclamó sonriente el rubio mientras abrazaba por el costado a su hermana.

—En cuanto a Megumi, tambien nos gustaría mantener el contacto contigo para un lanzamiento futuro. —Concluyó Hiroshi.

—Lo entiendo, agradezco su consideración. —Dijo Megumi con una leve reverencia.

—Y bueno, sin intenciones de discriminarla, debo pedirle a Megumi-san que se retire ya que por ahora la consideración especial es para Rinko y Rentaro. —Anunció Haru con suavidad.

—Entiendo, pronto nos volveremos a ver chicos. —Con tranquilidad la pelinegra se retiró del auditorio.

—Ahora, me gustaría que los ganadores pasaran a la sala del costado para poder explicarles como funcionaran las etapas de preparación para volverse un Vocaloid. —Dijo Haru mientras les indicaba con la mano la sala en donde habían estado deliberando anteriormente.

Cuando Megumi se halló fuera del lugar, lo primero que vio fue a Luka apoyada en la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Luka-san. —Con un poco de duda en su voz, la chica la llamó.

—Ah, Megumi-chan, ¿hace mucho que estas ahí? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa tenue, comprendiendo que si la chica estaba aquí era porque no había ganado.

—No, he salido recién. —Aclaró de inmediato la pelinegra, mirando los alrededores en busca de Kamui. —¿Dónde está Kamui-san?

—Él se fue, pero dejo esto para ti. —Luka resumió los hechos y le extendió una caja pequeña con el sello de una pastelería y un tenedor de plástico sobre él. El pelinegro nunca tuvo planeado dejar a Luka sola en su espera ya que realmente quería estar ahí para apoyar a Megumi, pero un asunto de importancia personal lo había obligado a retirarse definitivamente.

—¿Un pastel? —Preguntó un poco confundida la pelinegra de los lentes de aviador.

—Ábrelo, tiene un mensaje especial para ti. —Repitiendo las frases que Kamui le había pedido que le dijera a Megumi, Luka le sonrío lo mejor que pudo.

—Para mí eres la mejor… —Leyó Megumi en la pequeña inscripción que tenía la pieza de chocolate que adornaba la superficie del trozo de pastel. Sacando con cuidado el tenedor de plástico se preparó para probar el regalo del que se había convertido en lo más cercano a un hermano mayor.

—¿Quién ganó? —Se atrevió a preguntar Luka intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

—Miku-san, aunque Rinko y Rentaro quedaron en segundo lugar para los lanzamientos en serie… —Dijo Megumi, disculpándose por haber olvidado anunciarlo.

—¿Lanzamientos en serie? —Preguntó con curiosidad Luka. Ignorando el tema del ganador.

—Al parecer la empresa que hizo el "Vocaloproject" quiere conservar como contactos cercanos a los que llegamos a la final porque sacaran a más de un Vocaloid… —Explicó mientras sacaba otro pedazo de pastel.

—Ya veo… —Dijo en un murmullo Luka, pensando que quizás aún tenía oportunidad de integrarse al mundo de Vocaloid con la misma empresa de Miku. Sin dejar de considerar la empresa de la que le había hablado Kamui. Internet Co, una nueva compañía que quería integrarse al mundo de la musica con el lanzamiento de uno o más Vocaloids.

Cuando Megumi terminó de comer lo que era una especie de premio de consuelo Luka insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa, aunque en el fondo aquello era tambien parte del a petición del pelinegro. Una vez que dejó a la chica en su hogar se retiró a su apartamento para preparar sus maletas, después de todo no podía seguir viviendo en aquel lugar que ahora guardaba innumerables recuerdos de Miku. Estaba dispuesta a volver a luchar contra lo que fuese con tal de poder volver a su lado, pero por ahora necesitaba un cambio radical de aires. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió que lo mejor era volver a la casa de sus abuelos.

Por otra parte, tras una larga charla introductoria y una serie de explicaciones técnicas sobre lo que era el Vocaloid científico, los tres seleccionados comprendieron que ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Una vez que se les autorizó a retirarse se les dijo que no podían volver a casa ya que su preparación comenzaría mañana. Bajo todas estas nuevas condiciones Miku, Rinko y Rentaro fueron redirigidos al centro investigativo de Yamaha, donde vivirían hasta que estuviesen completamente capacitados para ser convertidos en Vocaloids sin riesgos.

* * *

**Detrás de más allá de todo**

_De las personalidades y algo mas..._

—Al fin está terminado. —Interval asiente conforme al ver el tercer capítulo listo y corregido.

—¿Interval-san? —Miku se acerca con la duda escrita en su rostro— ¿No cree que ha sido un poco barato utilizar esa frase para demostrar el nivel de inocencia que tengo en la historia? —Dice mientras señala el "¿vamos a hacer cosas de adultos?"

—¿Eh?, pero si dijiste algo parecido la primera vez que —Luka, que se ha asomado desde la puerta es interrumpida por un certero almohadazo que la hace caer hacia atrás.

—Algún día va a demandarte por violencia doméstica, Miku. Y bueno tenía que hacerlo, era el ambiente perfecto…además como la mayoría prefiere a Luka debo darte más puntos de ternura. —Interval asiente feliz.

—Esas son solo impresiones suyas… —Murmura con un puchero mientras se instala en el rincón de la habitación.

—Claro que no, no es como si la hubiese hecho sensual, humilde, serena, amable, madura y un poco torpe por dentro y, oh…espera…si lo hice…¡pero eso no significa que Luka sea mi favorita!

—Interval-san solo me ve como el objeto que acompaña a Luka —Susurra triste.

—Eso no es…

—Interval-san puede irse al infierno por eso. —Añade con tono insolente.

—¡Hey!, ¿adónde se fue tu inocencia?

—Creo que al mismo lugar donde se fue mi moral… —Gakupo, que ha levantado a Luka del suelo, entra en la habitación con el rostro ensombrecido.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Consulta Interval.

—Creo que ya vio lo que tiene que decir en el tercer capítulo. —Explica Luka con desinterés.

—Lo siento. —Interval se pone de pie repentinamente y se sube a la silla para poder poner correctamente sus manos sobre los hombros del pelimorado.

—¿Por qué se disculpa tan repentinamente? —Pregunta confundido.

—Lo siento mucho. —Interval mueve la cabeza negativamente, pensando en el futuro que le depara a Gakupo en la historia.

—¿Por qué me habla como si mi participación fuese a terminar en algo malo?

—Perdóname, Gakupo, sus personalidades se basan en mis primeras impresiones sobre ustedes y…la primera canción que escuche de ti fue Madness of Duke Venomania…

—¡¿Eh?!

Como conclusión, Interval-san es una persona muy desconsiderada con el elenco de Vocalods que la han acompañado en todas sus historias. Además de ser desconsiderada con sus lectores y con las historias que no ha terminado. Por toda la paciencia que le tienen a Interval-san, muchas gracias.

Atte. JS (La inicial que jamás se utiliza porque tiene mi nombre y el apellido de mi primer amor ficticio)


	5. Capitulo 04: La bienvenida

Hola, aqui Interval. La verdad es que el retraso se debe solo a mi pereza...aunque si pudiera, culparía a las altas temperaturas que no me dejan concentrarme. En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Reviews Time :33**

**hollie maiden: **Jaja, pues creo que me he tardado mas con este asi que de alguna manera te hice caso. Muchas gracias por dejar una review, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia. ¡Ah, y gracias por leer el prologo! Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Kenat-sama: **Totalmente impactada te dejo el capitulo, en palabras simples (?) Por otra parte, no odies a Hiroshi...es su trabajo ser el malo del fic (?). En cuanto a Gakupo...el sigue teniendo todas esas características...con los menores de dieciocho (?). Y continuando con el orden de las cosas que quiero destacar de tu review: Mothy, el también me atrajo al mundo de Vocaloid, junto con Deco*27. Respecto a tu duda (no me molesta para nada que preguntes n_n), la primera canción que escuche de Luka fue Just Be Friends en vivo en el Giving Day. Fuera de babear por la animación holografica me gusto mucho su voz, lo curioso...la traducción de la canción la vine a leer como dos años después de haberla escuchado por primera vez. Y bueno, creo que es todo, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Guest: **Quería lograr ese punto de conflicto en sus mentecillas asi que me siento feliz al saber que alguien lo ha tenido. Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario en la historia y si viste Owata pues de seguro no te tomas al pelimorado enserio (?). Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Labi-chan:** No pos no llore que me siento mal D: (?) Ya enserio, no pensé que te generarían tantos feels la inclusión de parte de las letras. La ultima canción es poco común así que supongo que te salio "Usotsuki no Paredo", intenta buscando "Liar" de Hatsune Miku en Youtube y de seguro te aparece n_n Por cierto, nunca digamos nunca mira que todo puede pasar en el universo de Vocaloid. Ok, mejor me dejo de generar falso suspenso y te dejo leer el capitulo. Espero que te guste. No hace falta decir que te agradezco tu review :33

**Aclaración**** especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes y cualquier parecido con algún otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Los numeros entre "[ ]" indican que el significado o explicación de la palabra esta al final del capitulo.**

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media, Internet Co Ltd y Power FX**

* * *

Capítulo 04: La Bienvenida

"_Bajo todas estas nuevas condiciones Miku, Rinko y Rentaro fueron redirigidos al centro investigativo de Yamaha, donde vivirían hasta que estuviesen completamente capacitados para ser convertidos en Vocaloids sin riesgos."_

El calor veraniego que azotaba a la ciudad no podía sentirse en lo más mínimo en el centro de entrenamiento de Yamaha, que había sido adaptado especialmente para los tres ganadores del "Vocaloproject". Estos ya llevaban casi tres meses viviendo en las instalaciones. Todos los días, sin descansar o distraerse demasiado, practicaban diversos ejercicios de resistencia. Pero la parte física no era lo único importante, por eso asistían a clases especiales para mejorar su entonación y todo lo que tuviese que ver con su voz. Acostumbrados ya a la rutina de exámenes y chequeos, Miku, Rentaro y Rinko, prácticamente habían olvidado el mundo exterior. Aunque internamente Miku aún seguía arrepintiéndose por su decisión, pasando muchas noches en vela al recordar a Luka. La extrañaba, quería regresar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, dormir acurrucada en su pecho y despertar sintiendo sus caricias matutinas. Por todo eso, sus primeros exámenes psicológicos para la virtualización habían sido un fiasco. Ahora se encontraba relativamente tranquila gracias a las acciones de Hiroshi, quien le prometió que convencería a Luka para que postulara en un futuro. Pero el trio de científicos sabía las verdaderas intenciones que se encontraban tras aquella promesa.

Cuando el motor científico de Vocaloid2 estuvo en su fase beta Hiroshi comprendió una manera de solucionar las cosas sin que nadie resultase "afectado". Ahora que el software de virtualización se había actualizado se aseguraba completamente la permanencia y cambio del cuerpo sin tanto riego como la primera vez, donde habían tenido un milagroso éxito. Pero además, ahora era posible resguardar más información cerebral relativa a la personalidad. Aun así, los recuerdos y memorias seguían siendo un punto de conflicto importante. Poketto comenzó a investigar rigurosamente porque de tal error a gran escala. Una vez que tuvo la respuesta, se arrepintió por haber tenido que compartírsela a los asesores de Crypton. ‹‹Desde el principio estuvimos mal. El problema de la virtualización no es el conflicto que genera la presencia de las memorias, sino el hecho de querer eliminar estas de cuajo.›› Había dicho tras explicar una serie de conceptos relacionados con el cerebro humano. ‹‹Estamos intentando crear un nuevo contender vaciándolo por completo en su estado original, por eso los riesgos de muerte o derrame cerebral tienen tanta alza›› Cunado hubo concluido y devuelto sus manos a sus bolsillos, Hiroshi habló. ‹‹Entonces, ¿propones una virtualización donde los recuerdos queden intactos?›› Le había dicho un poco molesto, pensando que de hacerlo así Miku recordaría su relación con Luka siendo ya un Vocaloid. ‹‹Sí y no. Propongo la inserción de un microchip especializado que selle parcialmente sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que añade información referente al software y a las personas relacionadas con este.›› Explicó aquella vez con extrema calma. ‹‹ ¿Puedes modificar la cobertura de ese microchip?›› Le había preguntado de pronto Hiroshi, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tras la respuesta positiva dio la orden final: ‹‹Entonces quiero que selles los recuerdos de Miku lo más que puedas. Ah, y tambien los de esos hermanos. No quiero que quede ni un recuerdo referente a Luka››

Obligados a seguir las ordenes de los asistentes de Crypton, Poketto comenzó a pulir el microchip. Todo mientras Manaka y Mori perfeccionaban el resto del programa. Quedando solo tres meses para el cambio de numeración en el año, ellos y todo el equipo investigativo de Yamaha debían trabajar intensamente para poder crear un buen modelo de Vocaloid2. Después de todo tambien tenían que mejorar el software que se comercializaría.

El único que se mantuvo relativamente alejado de todo el proyecto fue Shido Saigo, quien solo se limitó a hacer los cotidianos aportes monetarios para financiar el programa de virtualización. La razón era simple: se sentía disconforme con el desenlace de los hechos pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Para él todos los que habían estado en la audición definitiva eran dignos de convertirse en Vocaloids y consideraba que separarlos había sido un acto que llamaba al individualismo. Aun así, la situación de Miku y Luka se llevaba por lejos su atención. Él entendía que cuando los lazos entre dos personas eran fuertes lo demás pasaba a ser secundario, lo supo cuando su hija entró en estado terminal. Por lo mismo había estado alentando a Miku para que mirase las cosas de la mejor manera posible. La había sacado a pasear a escondidas para que se olvidara de los estrictos exámenes y clases de mejoramientos, prometiéndole de paso que intervendría si la veía desconforme con su situación. Sintiéndose otra vez como un padre, Shido entendió que lo único que deseaba era tener nuevamente una familia.

Por otra parte, luego de casi tres meses de dudas, Luka estaba lista para partir en dirección de su ciudad natal. Una que no era conocida para muchos y tampoco tenía demasiados habitantes, un lugar que de una y otra forma pulió su personalidad a lo largo de los años. Con las maletas ya hechas se había encaminado hasta la estación del subterráneo para un pequeño viaje que terminaría llevándola hasta la sección donde tendria que hacer combinaciones. Y así, luego de un viaje de treinta minutos acabó subiéndose al tren que la llevaría hasta su hogar.

Tras otro viaje, más largo que el anterior, Luka se halló en el mismo lugar que había dejado hace más de un año. Se sorprendió al pensar como había pasado el tiempo. Ya no era más esa decidida adolescente de diecisiete años que con el ceño fruncido en una expresión decidida había dejado aquella pequeña ciudad. Ahora era solo una frustrada chica que, con solo un año más encima, había dado su vida por terminada. Con lentitud contempló el árbol de cerezos que ahora se encontraba en su epoca más lamentable, siendo el viento otoñal el único que le brindaba un aspecto más noble al mecer sus ramas. Luego de acomodarse la bufanda y suspirar ampliamente tomó sus maletas, partiendo por el camino que se conocía de memoria.

Al salir de la estación se encontró inmediatamente con un desnivelado paisaje donde las casas estaban a distintas alturas. La calle por la que tenía que caminar ella, al contrario del lugar de la estación, estaba en bajada. Mientras avanzaba sintió como iba ganándose las miradas de las personas que mantenían puestos comerciales a los costados de la calle.

—¡Luka-chan! —Exclamó una voz adulta con entusiasmo, era el dueño de la pastelería donde solía venir a comprar en su infancia.

—Buenas… —Un poco incomoda por la interrupción Luka le devolvió el saludo, sabiendo que pronto estaría rodeada por el resto de los que trabajaban en ese espacio.

—¡Luka-chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Esta vez la dueña de una pequeña librería le había dirigido la palabra.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Le preguntó otra voz que no supo identificar por tener varias personas recibiéndola al mismo tiempo.

—Yo…regrese… —Murmuró aun incomoda.

—¿Y que ahí de eso de ser cantante? —Le preguntó la dueña de la libreria mientras se arreglaba los lentes, recordando la entusiasta partida de la pelirrosa. Esta solo guardó silencio.

—Cierto, Luka-chan, ¿Qué ocurrió con eso? —Preguntó el pastelero.

—Escuche en la radio que muchos jóvenes participaron…quizás Luka no alcanzó a llegar… —Una voz diferente a la anterior, que tampoco pudo identificar, se atrevió a lanzar una teoría.

—No es eso…yo pude participar…

—Entonces… —De pronto, como si comprendieran a fondo el semblante de Luka, todos los adultos que habían estado presentes en su infancia y adolescencia guardaron distancia de ella.

—Perdí. —Dijo sin rodeos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Oh, querida… —Abrazándola levemente, el pastelero trató de reconfortarla en nombre de todos.

—Está bien, la persona que ganó tiene mucho talento…

—¿Vas a casa, verdad? —Cambiando radicalmente el tema, la dueña de la libreria se acercó hasta la orilla de su puesto y busco un paquete envuelto en papel café— Si es así, ¿podrías darle esto a tu abuelo?

—Ah, claro. —Al decir esto, Luka hizo un espacio en el bolsillo exterior de una de sus maletas para meter lo que parecían ser libros.

—Ten. —Le dijo a su vez el pastelero mientras le pasaba una bolsa de papel con dulces recién horneados— Para el camino.

—Gracias. —Sonriendo lo mejor que pudo le agradeció, luego se despidió del resto y retomó su camino. Después de todo su casa estaba aún lejos.

Tras un par de callejuelas altas llegó finalmente al espacio plano donde estaba su barrio, ahora solo restaba moverse en línea recta hasta la última casa de la calle. En total se había tardado veinte minutos en llegar hasta aquella puerta de madera por la que tantas veces había entrado y salido. Entre suspiros Luka dejó ir sus sentimientos melancólicos, atreviéndose a tocar el timbre. Cuando la puerta se abrió y su abuela entro en su rango directo de visión, se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba sorprendida.

—Estoy en casa, abuela —Le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Luka. —Le respondió su abuela, que no alcanzaba a llegar a los sesenta, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Yo…

—Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora entra. —Adivinando que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, le ordenó entrar sin decir nada más.

—Si… —Obedeciendo en silencio entró en la casa junto a sus maletas.

—Luka, ¿Por qué esa cara triste? —Fue lo primero que le dijo su abuelo al verla en el marco que separaba el pasillo de la sala de estar. Dejando la comodidad de su viejo sillón se acercó hasta ella y le tomó el mentón con una mano— Pensé que aquellas expresiones se habían quedado en el pasado.

—Luka, tu habitación esta como la dejaste así que ve a desempacar tu ropa… —Volvió a ordenar su abuela con tono comprensivo— Y luego ve a darte un baño…

—Si… —Respondió un poco más animada.

—Hikari, Luka ya no es una niña, no tienes por qué…

—No pasa nada, abuelo… —Le dijo al tiempo que acomodaba sus maletas entre los primeros escalones.

—¿Ummm?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Me llamaste abuelo…

—¿Q-que hay de malo con eso?

—¿No que siempre lo llamabas Ryosan? —Su abuela intervino de pronto, recordando el apodo que le había puesto a su abuelo cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

—E-ese era un apodo raro…no quiero llamarte más así…

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es un apodo muy lindo que siempre me recordara como no podías distinguir el nombre del honorifico. —Reviviendo por completo el inocente error de Luka, Ryo pareció disfrutar de su mal disimulado puchero.

—No te quedes ahí tratando de actuar como un adulto…el baño ya está listo. —Le indicó su abuela, palmeando para hacer que continuara su camino por la escalera.

—Ah, sí, lo siento.

—Por dios…pareciera que te has vuelto aún más despistada…

—Déjala, de seguro es porque está cansada. —Sentenció Ryo con calma antes de moverse al comedor y encender la televisión.

De esta manera Luka se halló nuevamente en su habitación, ordenando sus ropas y el resto de objetos significativos que traía en sus maletas. Toda su casa se encontraba igual, y al bajar nuevamente las escaleras para ir hasta el baño sintió como si nunca se hubiese ido. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la tina no pudo evitar hundirse en ella. Aun así no conseguía desprender de sus hombros aquel peso invisible que llevaba cargando desde la audición. Quería relajarse por completo en aquella agua perfumada, pero el recuerdo de Miku seguía persiguiéndola como una sentencia de que no la volvería a ver y que ella pronto no la recordaría. Luego de casi treinta minutos al fin se sintió mas compuesta, y una vez que se halló vestida con ropa más cómoda pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse un poco de todo.

—Ten, Ryosan… —Le dijo mientras entraba en el comedor, entregándole el paquete envuelto en papel.

—¿Te han atrapado en el camino? —Le preguntó su abuelo cuando ya estuvo sentada en la mesa, abriendo de paso el objeto que contenía un par de libros.

—Sí, ha sido inevitable…

—Eso es porque todos estaban deseándote buena suerte…

—Lo se…

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Luka? —Preguntó su abuela, sentándose tambien en la mesa.

—Perdí…bueno, más bien…me descalificaron. —Tratando de ordenar sus ideas Luka comenzó a contar el motivo de su regreso.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó su abuelo, pero antes de que pudiera responder una noticia apareció en la pantalla de la televisión.

‹‹A pesar de que aún no se han dado a conocer públicamente los nombres de los ganadores de la masiva audición para el "Vocaloproject", la empresa a cargo del lanzamiento de los próximos Vocaloids ha puesto en su página oficial un adelanto visual. Ahora en exclusiva, una entrevista con el representante de Crypt-››. El sonido de la televisión apagándose fue lo último que se escuchó. Luka había tomado el control de las manos de su abuelo y la había apagado, después de todo no quería ver el rostro de la persona que la había descalificado.

—¿A qué se debió eso? —Le preguntó Hikari con una mirada preocupada, no era normal verla así.

—No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con la audición o con la empresa…

—Estas ocultando algo, Luka… —Continuó su abuela, observándola tranquilamente.

—Luka, no intentes guardarte las cosas. —Su abuelo posó su mano en su hombro y continuó— Si no le cuentas tus problemas a tu familia, entonces, ¿A quién se los contaras?

—Lo sé, es solo que…me siento mal por mi decisión…no es que haya estado mal…es solo que si yo…antes… —Luka no pudo evitar balbucear las últimas palabras, recordando todo lo que había hecho con Miku en aquellos dos meses de convivencia.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Ayude a alguien en su presentación...eso estaba prohibido así que me descalificaron…

—¡Pero que ridiculez, no pueden descalificarte por ayudar a alguien! —Exclamó su abuelo en un bufido, haciendo una mueca de descontento.

—Pero estaba prohibido, Ryosan, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las reglas.

—¿Al menos la persona a la que ayudaste ganó? —Le preguntó su abuela tratando de buscarle el lado bueno al relato de Luka.

—Si…ella ganó… —Pronunció melancólicamente. En ese momento sus abuelos se miraron y suspiraron con una sonrisa un poco más relajada.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? —Le preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mirándola con cariño, después de todo conocían las preferencias de Luka por un hecho que había ocurrido en la secundaria.

—¿Eh?, ¿C-como llegamos a esto? —Sorprendida por la acertada pregunta, Luka se sonrojo un poco y trató de defenderse.

—Luka…reaccionaste igual de mal cuando tu profesora de piano partió a ese concurso en el extranjero…

—Aunque aquella vez estuviste deprimida en tu habitación las dos semanas que tardó en ir y volver…

—¡E-eso es porque me gustaban mucho las clases de piano! —Nuevamente se defendió con la tiritándole un poco por los nervios. Jamás pasó por su cabeza el hecho de que sus abuelos supieran la relación que había tenido con su tutora privada de piano, quien le había enseñado muchas cosas que no tenían demasiada relación con la musica.

—Y tambien la persona que te las impartía… —Volvió a insistirle su abuelo— Luka, siempre has sido mala para disimular lo que sientes por alguien.

—Aunque ella lo hacía bastante bien no…por eso nos confundimos al principio.

—¿L-lo sabían…?

—¡Claro que lo sabíamos! —Exclamó risueña su abuela por la reacción avergonzada de Luka, quien se había puesto de pie con las mejillas rojas.

—¡¿P-porque nunca me dijeron algo?!

—Estuvimos conversando mucho el tema…pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de que te apoyaríamos…después de todo somos tu única familia. —Le dijo su abuelo con calma, mirándola fijamente.

—Ahora toma asiento y cuéntanos sobre esa chica que te tiene tan deprimida.

—Sí, Hikasan… —Murmuró un poco más calmada, reviviendo el apodo con el que solía llamar a su abuela.

—Entonces, Luka, partamos por lo simple…¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Ryosan sonriéndole gentilmente.

—Miku… —Sintiéndose totalmente indefensa, no le quedó más opción que empezar a contarles la historia completa a sus abuelos.

Y así, Luka comenzó a relatarles todo. Desde el primer encuentro en el vagón del tren hasta la descalificación. Contándoles lo mejor que pudo como había sucedido todo entre ella y Miku, ya que ni ella entendía como se había enamorado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Luego de varias tazas de té y cajas de pañuelos, Luka terminó de contar todo. Sus abuelos solo pudieron reconfortarla y animarla para que volviese a participar cuando se buscara al tercer Vocaloid para la franquicia de Crypton, respetando en ese momento la actitud repulsiva que tenía esta. Sabían que con el tiempo reflexionaría y haría lo correcto, y que si se tardaba en hacerlo ellos la presionarían sutilmente. Tras toda aquella conversación familiar Luka decidió irse a su habitación pidiendo que no le comentaran nada más por un tiempo.

Por lo mismo el año nuevo no tardó en hacer su aparición. Como su ciudad era pequeña, todas las personas se ponían de acuerdo para adornar cada rincón a su alcance. De esta manera, miles de lámparas de tonos rojizos y amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad. Ahora mismo Luka se encontraba caminando junto a sus abuelos hacia el único templo disponible para todos, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con los niños que corrían animados con máscaras y globos de agua.

Aunque en las grandes ciudades el panorama por la festividad era mucho más congestionado. Ahora mismo, Shido se encontraba atorado en el tráfico con un par de exigentes rubios y una adormilada adolescente de coletas aguamarinas. Rinko y Rentaro le reclamaban por la tardanza que había tenido en ir a buscarlos, Miku en tanto se mantenía al margen mirando por la ventana a las parejas que caminaban sin importarles nada más que el otro. Cuando al fin llegaron los gemelos salieron disparados hacia la multitud, perdiéndose inmediatamente entre la masa de gente. Después de todo estaban muy entusiasmados por comprar toda la comida posible y ganar todos los premios que pudieran. ‹‹No importa canto traten de imitar a los adultos…al final, ambos siguen siendo unos niños›› Le comentó Shido a Miku al abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a bajar. Ella solo sonrió con naturalidad y tras arreglarse un poco aceptó agarrarse del brazo de Shido. ‹‹¿Qué quieres hacer, Miku?›› Le preguntó cuándo ya estaban en el área de los puestos, a metros de las escaleras que levaban al templo. ‹‹No lo sé, solo quiero irme a dormir›› Adormilada y desanimada, Miku se limitó a usar su clasica honestidad para anunciar su nulo entusiasmo. Shido soló suspiro y se limitó a llevarla por algunos puesto de comida y convencerla para mirar como los niños jugaban. ‹‹Ellos están llenos de vida, igual que tu antes de que Luka desapareciera del mapa…›› Dijo con tono serio y un tanto nostálgico, recordando que aquel festival que acontecía siempre a los pies del templo era el mismo al que solía llevar a su hija. ‹‹Miku, no puedes estar toda la vida deprimida por ella. Sé que es difícil, pero debes seguir adelante. Después de todo es por eso que ella decidió ayudarte.›› Concluyó al tiempo que buscaba su celular por una llamada entrante. Miku solo se limitó a asentir a gradecida por las palabras de apoyo, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras.

—¿Si? —Tras ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, Shido se limitó a suspirar y contestar.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! —Un colérico Hiroshi se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para sacar a mis CV'S a la calle?!

—Así que ahora los llamas así…a pesar de que aún no se convierten en Vocaloids… —Le dijo sin ocultar su molestia por el trato tan frio y falto de humanidad que recibían ahora los ganadores del "Vocaloproject"

—No me cambies el tema, ¿Por qué te los has llevado sin decir nada? —Con prepotencia en la voz, Hiroshi quiso saber las razones de lo que consideraba una grave falta.

—Es año nuevo, Hiroshi… —Suspirando al pensar cuanto había cambiado aquel hombre desde su ascenso y reubicación dentro del proyecto de Vocaloid— Ellos aún son jóvenes, tienen derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando.

—No te estas tomando esto enserio…

—Claro que no, después de todo me parece que lo que Crypton está haciendo es antinatural…

—Es un precio justo para llegar al éxito.

—El fin no justifica los medios, Hiroshi. Deberías darte cuenta del error que estas cometiendo.

—Estoy llevando esto por la vía más rentable, y tú eres el único que se opone...

—Y seguiré oponiéndome, ya que si alguien no está ahí para frenarte acabaras perdiendo lo poco y nada que te queda de sensibilidad.

—Shido-san, no me importa de quien se trate…si alguien se convierte en un obstáculo para Crypton…

—Lo sacaras del proyecto…lo se…pero tu tambien sabes que sacarme a mí no es algo fácil.

—Es cosa de tiempo…

—Así que al final te iras por el camino difícil, bueno, yo defenderé su integridad ante todo…y no es un advertencia, es una sentencia. —Le dijo más molesto que antes, sobándose la barba para calmarse al tiempo que cortaba la llamada. Sonriendo despreocupadamente al ver que Miku lo miraba preocupada— No pasa nada, ese idiota aún está lejos de poder generar estrategias como las mías.

—Hiroshi-san… ¿es una mala persona? —Le preguntó con inocencia, pensando en que sus gestos al descalificar a Luka no calzaban bien con su actitud actual.

—No, solo está ciego por el poder que ha obtenido dentro de Crypton. Si yo fuese el jefe de esa empresa lo había pensado dos veces antes de darle el rol de representante y coordinador de ustedes tres…bueno y de los que vengan después de ustedes.

—No entiendo.

—Él puede ordenarte hacer cosas que no quieras hacer…porque te hizo firmar un contrato que certifica tu total pertenencia a Crypton.

—¿Tan malo es eso? —Preguntó con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión que denotaba que aún no había entendido el punto final.

—Quizás, por ahora vamos a subir…pronto sera la hora. —Le dijo Shido con tranquilidad, agradeciendo la ingenuidad de Miku ya que no deseaba explicarle algo tan complejo en ese momento.

De esta manera el nuevo año se hizo presente, trayendo en el primer mes algo más que bajas temperaturas. Una vez más Haru, como representante de Yamaha, se halló anunciando el nuevo motor de síntesis: Vocaloid2. Con múltiples mejoras, el nuevo software anunciaba la verdadera revolución para quienes utilizaran el programa. Sin embargo, esas mismas personas estaban preguntándose porque habían actualizado el programa sin lanzar un nuevo banco de voz. Las promesas de una nueva librería de voz dejaron a Crypton en la mira de los consumidores, que esperaban al menos una actualización de compatibilidad para Meiko y Kaito.

Lo cierto era que la nueva librería de voz no se había lanzado por una serie de problemas que surgieron al mismo tiempo. No había un proveedor de voz que pudiera recrear correctamente la voz de Miku, tampoco había ideas demasiado originales para su diseño de estreno y solo el nuevo apellido de la futura diva estaba listo. ‹‹Hatsune Miku. Si descomponemos su nombre nos quedará: "El primer sonido del futuro". ¿Qué les parece?›› Había dicho uno de los miembros que componía el grupo creativo encargado de la parte artística de Vocaloid. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería un buen apellido, descubriendo de paso que el concepto de una idol futurista era bastante explotable. De esta manera se le dio un nuevo rumbo a los preparativos para lanzar a Miku.

Los meses fueron pasando, y las distintas ramas del proyecto Vocaloid fueron enfrascándose cada vez más en los preparativos que les correspondían. Sin embargo, en Abril, cuando se pensó que finalmente se podría lanzar a Miku ahora que se tenía a su proveedor de voz, el artista encargado sufrió un accidente. KEI[1], el nuevo ilustrador al que contrataron, no entendía en absoluto el tema de los sintetizadores y eso les generó un retraso aún mayor.

Al mes siguiente, una buena noticia llegó a las oficinas de Yamaha. Una nueva compañía, muy poco conocida pero que llevaba suficiente tiempo en la industria musical, contactó con ellos para anunciarles su interés en unirse al proyecto de Vocaloid. De esta manera Power FX se convirtió en la tercera compañía que lanzaría un Vocaloid.

Al estar conscientes de los antecedentes que tenía el programa científico de Vocaloid, los representes de la nueva empresa asociada no quisieron tomar demasiados riesgos. Por lo mismo, la nueva librería comenzó a ser ensamblada bajo el mismo concepto que Miriam. Solo se tomó a un dador de voz y se creó una librería virtual en la base de datos, que días mas tarde pasaría a ser llamada "Sweet Ann" por el equipo creativo que había traído la empresa.

Casi a finales de Junio se lanzó de manera oficial a la primera Vocaloid desarrollada para Vocaloid2, aunque el concepto elegido para su promoción genero diversas opiniones entre los fanáticos. Con un box art[2] que imitaba el estilo de los afiches de las películas de los años '20 y un curiosos juego de puntos que rodeaba su cuello, Sweet Ann se convirtió rápidamente en el centro de comentarios que acabaron en el apodo de "Mosteroid". Como todos esperaban que el primer Vocaloid de habla inglesa para el nuevo motor de Vocaloid tuviese una imagen atractiva, tal presentación la hizo decaer inmediatamente. Más tarde Power FX explicó sin ningún deje de frustración que ella estaba inspirada en la novia de Frankenstein y que se le había querido dar un rumbo que rememorara los viejos tiempos.

Para todo aquello fue, de alguna manera, un lanzamiento exitoso. Los fans del programa se habían calmado un poco al poder comprobar las diferencias entre ambos programas de síntesis, sin mencionar la serie de bromas en internet hacia Sweet Ann. Ya faltaba cada vez menos para que Miku fuese lanzada y el tener de base a Sweet Ann les sirvió para reafirmar que su idea sería un éxito total.

En el mes que siguió Miku fue sometida a pruebas más concretas y complejas referentes a la virtualización. Aunque en este mes Poketto se vio obligado a probar en ella el microchip que se encargaría de cubrir los recuerdos sobre Luka. Contra su voluntad había tenido que engañarla, mintiéndole sobre el verdadero significado de todas las pruebas de memoria que le realizaba. Los tres científicos se habían encariñado con Miku, quien a pesar de todo continuaba firme con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. El diseño oficial de esta se presentó unos días después junto a la librería de voz de la proveedora de voz, quien de ahora en adelante seria "la cara visible" de Miku. Después de todo Yamaha necesitaba encubrir aquel atentando contra la naturaleza, presentando así a los cantantes como formas ficticias que solo hacían de personificación de la voz. Una definición un tanto cruel ya que a fin de cuentas ella seria quien haría gran parte del trabajo.

Finalmente, a finales de Agosto, la virtualización de Miku se llevó acabo. Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de la virtualización anterior, pero añadiendo las mejoras de la segunda versión, los científicos y el grupo de asistentes lograron convertirla con éxito en un Vocaloid. Tras revisar una y otra vez la actividad física y mental del nuevo cuerpo, Mori y Manaka decidieron que era hora de dejarla salir de la capsula hermética.

—Miku, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Manaka del otro lado de la cabina rectangular transparente donde se encontraba la capsula. Sin embargo, cuando esta trató de responder su voz no salió

—Miku, tranquilízate…tu voz no ha desaparecido…solo ha comenzado a funcionar de una manera diferente. —Le explicó Mori, acercándose tambien a la cabina

—Enciende tu traje, deberías recordar cómo hacerlo. Le indicó a su vez Poketto, señalando la zona de su pecho— ¿Ves esa placa? —Luego de que Miku asintiera más que confundida al ver su nueva apariencia y vestimenta, continuó— Pasa tu índice derecho por ella.

Al hacerlo, su traje comenzó a brillar de una manera que jamás nadie había visto. Cierto era que el traje había sido modificado para albergar de manera más estable a Miku, pero por lo mismo la necesitaban a ella dentro para ver su versión final. Ahora las largas mangas negras, brillosas y ligeras, mantenían los sintetizadores en armonía con sus latidos cardiacos y su respiración. El traje, literalmente, se había vuelto una parte de ella.

—Intenta hablar ahora… —Le indicó Manaka con calma. Tras tocarse la garganta y ensayar un par de veces Miku pudo pronunciar un par de silabas, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

—Lu-ka… —Dijo confundida, como si su mente tratase de recordarle algo importante— Lu-ka… —Repitió inconscientemente, sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba diciendo.

—Miku... —Poketto se acercó pálido a la puerta de la cabina, dispuesto a entrar, ya que presentía el desenlace tras la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer— ¿Qué o quién es Luka? —Miku ladeó la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal del dolor que le producía aquella formulación.

—No…no lo sé… —Respondió luego de apretar un poco sus ojos y balancearse levemente— Pero…le prometí algo…¿Qué era?, ¿Por qué se lo prometí?, ¿Quién es Luka?, ¿Le prometí algo?, ¿Lo hice?...si, lo hice… —Comenzó a balbucear cada vez con menos fuerzas, al final acabó colapsando. El sonido seco de su cuerpo contra la fría cerámica blanca sería algo que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría jamás.

Sin tener consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Miku fue trasladada rápidamente hasta la central de cuidados a un costado del laboratorio. Manaka, Mori y Poketto, pasaron toda la noche en vela estabilizándola. Al final, cuando el amanecer del día veintinueve de Agosto llegó, Miku estuvo completamente normalizada.

—Eso me ha asustado…mucho. —Dijo Manaka entre suspiros cansados mientras recibía una taza de café de parte de su hermano.

—Pensé que íbamos a perderla…todo es culpa de ese maldito microchip. —Dijo con molestia Poketto, apretando sus dientes y puños.

—No es tu culpa Poketto-san, es algo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance. —Le dijo Manaka a modo de consuelo, invitándolo a sentarse en la silla junto a ella para que observara a Miku de cerca.

—Cambiando de tema, el cambio en Miku ha sido muy extraño, ¿no creen? —Dijo Mori, quien estaba de pie acomodándole los cabellos a la nombrada— Su anatomía ha cambiado de una manera diferente a la de Meiko y Kaito…

—Quizás es porque el diseño prescrito era más detallado, ya sabes que a ese tal Kei le pidieron un montón de diseños específicos… —Respondió su hermana, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—Aun así es increíble, cuando la vimos en el laboratorio parecía como si nunca hubiese sido humana…pero a la vez si…no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No perdió su esencia. —Dijo sin más Poketto, algo más calmado.

—¡Eso!

—¡No grites!

—Gritarme que no grite no mejorara las cosas... —Añadió Mori con gesto burlesco para luego regresar a su tono habitual— Otra cosa, ¿Qué haremos con el conflicto de su mente?

—Nada, controlamos la última fluctuación que tenía…supongo que trató de retener información importante y por eso acabó así.

—¿Entonces si le preguntamos de nuevo, nos diría que no sabe?

—Sí y no. Miku no ha olvidado a Luka, solo la ha "perdido" como un recuerdo completo. Digamos que el microchip secciona sus recuerdos, tapándolos de manera individual. Como Miku ha tratado de mantener al descubierto una parte de esos recuerdos, probablemente el nombre, su mente y el microchip entraron en conflicto. Por esa razón ocurrió esa fluctuación, porque trató de despejar lo que precisamente se le estaba ocultando.

—Ósea que si viese a Luka en estos momentos…

—Probablemente tendria un episodio similar al de la cabina…

—Eso es terrible.

—Pero puede que si la ve en persona los recuerdos no le lleguen tan violentamente, ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó Mori, que se había quedado pensando sobre la explicación— Quiero decir, ella amaba a Luka y probablemente vaya recordándola con pequeñas cosas cotidianas…que acolcharían, por así decirlo, el encuentro real.

—Es una buena teoría, pero no hay manera de comprobarla.

—Se me ocurre una. —Dijo Manaka con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos— Rinko y Rentaro. Bloqueemos sus memorias sobre ellos y luego tratemos de hacer que los recuerde de a poco.

—No sera necesario bloquear sus memorias, Manaka-chan. Miku ha olvidado todo acerca de todo el mundo, tómalo como un efecto secundario de tratar de retener una única cosa importante. Creo que con suerte nos recordara a nosotros cuando despierte, porque fuimos lo primero que su base de datos virtual guardo en su nueva memoria.

—Al menos tiene su personalidad, ¿verdad?... —Preguntó dudosa.

—No lo sé…solo nos queda esperar a que despierte.

Por suerte para ellos y para la empresa de Crypton en general, cuando Miku despertó su personalidad estaba intacta. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el laboratorio y, tal como predijo Poketto, solo recordaba a los tres científicos como "personas importantes y en las que se puede confiar". Así, en el penúltimo día del mes de los gatos, Miku fue lanzada oficialmente al mercado. Obteniendo un alto índice de ventas, muchos la había reservado al oír sus demos y por los mismo ahora no se podía suplir la demanda del público. Todo el mundo la quería, todo el mundo estaba interesado en ella, todos querían poder probar finalmente a la aclamada ganadora del "Vocaloproject", a la primera idol virtual que prometía darles una experiencia musical inolvidable.

En pocos días Nico Nico Douga se llenó de distintos videos de ella, que más tarde aparecerían en YouTube. En Pixiv[3] comenzaban a crearse ilustraciones inspiradas en ella, que rápidamente se propagaban entre los seguidores de Vocaloid. Pero un video en particular hizo que la explosiva fiebre por Miku llegase a su punto que no tendria un retorno pronto. Una canción, donde aparecía cantando en un idioma inentendible producto de su origen mientras sostenía un puerro simplificado con forma de "Y", con ella convertida en una caricatura simplificada. Aquella hilarante y original combinación generó tantas opiniones que pronto Miku pasó a tener como objeto característico aquel espécimen de vegetal que guardaba relación con ella por el escaso parecido entre el color de las hojas y el de su cabello. Más adelante otros compositores incursaron con videos más trabajados, dándole así el perfil de una diva inocente y llena de energía.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, y que la misma Miku se sometiera a otros "arreglos" producto de la demanda masiva de su voz, fue finalmente trasladada el espacio virtual donde habitaban los modelos originales de Meiko y Kaito. Como al final todas las librerías de voz que se vendían salían de una sola fuente, era natural que se sintiera "colapsada" o repentinamente cansada en ciertos periodos.

—Bien, Miku, allí dentro esta tu nuevo hogar… —Le dijo Poketto con calma, indicándole una pantalla negra que ocupaba el centro de una habitación relativamente estrecha.

—¿Allí? —Preguntó confundida, había olvidado incluso las clases de preparación que supuestamente el microchip conservaría.

—Tienes que entrar ahí… —Le explicó con calma.

—¿Entrar?, ¿Cómo? —Consultó bastante confundida.

—Acerca un dedo a la pantalla… —Le dijo sin perder la calma, viendo con una tenue sonrisa como esta acercaba con miedo su índice hasta la pantalla. Al entrar en contacto con esta, un sinfín de flujo informático codificado en código binario apareció en varios colores.

—¿Q-que hice? —Preguntó nerviosa, mirándolo con gesto temeroso mientras sostenía la mano con la que había tocado la pantalla.

—Nada malo, solo la encendiste. Esta máquina trabaja con una fibra de alta velocidad de traspaso de datos…en términos simples: te permite ir al lado virtual sin mayores demoras o errores. Como aún estamos testeando tu desfragmentación esta es la única vía que puedes usar.

—¿Lado virtual?...Ah, la otra parte…esa donde me mezcló con otros programas…programa…es cierto, yo soy un programa. —Murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos, el microchip le iba dando información con lentitud para no sobrecargarla.

—Cuando llegues al otro lado encontraras una puerta en medio de la nada, tócala y encontraras a tus nuevos compañeros. Mas adelante nos volveremos a encontrar, en tu nueva habitación he cargado un programa para que lo instales y puedas comunicarte con nosotros.

—¿Programa?, ¿Es posible instalar un programa dentro de un programa?...Ah…n-no…no entiendo… —Sintiendo otra vez el mareo por el conflicto mental, Poketto se apresuró a darle una explicación.

—Digamos que estas entre lo virtual y lo físico, tu eres virtual…pero tambien eres física…el resto de las cosas que encontraras allí son una mezcla de ambos…así que apenas notaras la diferencia.

—Entiendo. —Le dijo ya recuperada de la pequeña crisis, lo mismo le había ocurrido hace poco al ver a Rinko y Rentaro. Aunque al par de hermanos no podía recordarlos por mucho que lo intentara, a pesar de que se habían despedido tan cálidamente hace un par de días.

—Bien, entonces ve…Miku…a tu nuevo hogar. —Le dijo con gesto seguro para terminar de convencerla de que nada malo le pasaría. Tras eso Miku fue introduciendo lentamente su mano a la pantalla, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño producto de la sensación de estar desfragmentándose.

Pero cuando llegó al otro lado, su intuición le dijo que el nuevo panorama que le esperaba no sería tan acogedor como lo había previsto. Al otro lado de la única puerta en medio de la nada, podía escuchar dos voces que discutían. Una femenina que gritaba enrabiada y una masculina que la contenía con exclamaciones pacientes.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle una maldita fiesta de bienvenida?, ¿No te das cuenta de que ella sera la responsable de enviarnos al olvido?!

—¡Pero Mei-chan, es solo una adolescente! No puedes culparla de algo de lo que no es responsable…ella solo es la imagen…bueno…no…¡Pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas!

—¡He decaído completamente y es por culpa de ella, ya no tengo futuro!...Dime, Kaito…¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no es cantar? —A punto de quebrarse, Meiko cayó de rodillas al piso y bajó su cabeza.

—¡No has decaído completamente, sigues aquí y yo estoy contigo! —Le dijo firmemente, aunque completamente sonrojado, arrodillándose frente a ella— Mei-chan…yo siempre estaré contigo...no voy a dejarte sola nunca más… —Concluyó, abrazándola tiernamente para luego ponerla de pie.

—Kaito…eres demasiado bueno para mí... —Murmuró Meiko con la cara más roja por la borrachera que tenía que por la vergüenza.

—Claro que no, yo tambien tengo muchos defectos…pero aun así tú me soportas.

—Porque te quiero, te quiero Kaito. —Continuó en un balbuceo que Kaito pudo entender por el tiempo que llevaba con ella.

—Sí, sí, yo tambien te quiero, Meiko. —Añadió antes de encaminarla hasta su habitación, asegurándose de que quedara bien arropada en la cama. Al salir de la habitación suspiro cansado y arregló su traje— Pero agradecería que pudieras ser así de honesta cuando estas sobria.

Cuando se disponía a limpiar el desastre que había en la sala de estar escuchó los toques de la puerta. Instantáneamente se puso de pie, dejando caer las latas de cerveza que se había recogido. Con torpeza llegó a la puerta, abriéndola con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

—¡B-bienvenida!...eh…¿Cómo era? —Con el ceño fruncido un una mueca graciosa, Kaito trató de recordar el nombre de la chica que de ahora en adelante seria parte de lo que él llamaba "Crypton Family".

—Miku…Miku Hatsune…aunque aún no me acostumbró a lo último. —Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro— ¿Y usted es…?

—¡Ah, soy Kaito!

—Es un gusto conocerlo, Kaito-san, desde hoy estoy bajo su cuidado… —Dijo con una reverencia respetuosa.

—¿Ka-kaito-san? ¿Tan viejo me veo? —Le preguntó con los ojos aguados y una expresión de pánico.

—¿Eh?...quiero decir…n-no…claro que no…solo lo decía por respeto…

—Olvida eso, aquí somos todos iguales…bueno…solo somos Meiko y yo…pero pronto llegaran más, ¡Estoy seguro! —Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que contrastaba con su estado anterior brutalmente— Como sea, pasa.

—Sí, con permi…so… —Dijo con entusiasmo, perdiéndolo instantemente al entrar en la "casa" que parecía tener un solo piso y estar seccionada claramente. La sala de estar era lo primero, al costado estaba el comedor y al lado de este probablemente la cocina, al otro lado el baño y luego un largo pasillo que conduciría probablemente a las habitaciones de todos y a alguna sala especial ya que tenía puertas a ambos lados.

—P-perdón por el desorden, y por la carencia de una fiesta de bienvenida, y porque Meiko no ha podido recibirte…

—No te disculpes por todo. —Le dijo con calma, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, l-lo siento. —Añadió un poco más calmado— Miku, eres muy amable…

—Pero me acabas de conocer…

—Por eso, mi primera impresión de ti es que eres muy amable.

—Ya veo, yo tambien pienso que eres alguien muy amable Kaito…

—¿Enserio?, gracias. Ven, desde hoy, esta sera tu habitación. —Le indicó, abriendo la primera puerta del lado izquierdo— La puerta de al frente es la de Meiko, y la de al lado la mia.

—Entiendo. —Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras entraba en su nueva habitación, que iba acorde con su nuevo color característico. La ropa de cama, el color de las paredes, y otros objetos particulares eran de tonos aguamarinos.

—La mia es parecida a la tuya, ya sabes…por el cabello.

—¿Tu cabello era naturalmente azul?

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

—Oh, no importa.

—Bien, te dejare tranquila para que te acostumbres a tu manera. Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme por la casa o si prefieres puedes ir a mi habitación por la noche. ¡Ah, pero no quiero decir que para algo malo…e-es solo que durante el día estoy haciendo otras cosas y bueno…tu tambien estarás haciendo otras cosas y…! —Exclamó nervioso, explicándole a duras penas lo que realmente había querido decir.

—Tranquilo, no había pensado nada malo. —Le señaló Miku, posando sus manos en los hombros del peliazul— Muchas gracias por tu honestidad, Kaito.

—De nada, espero que nos llevemos bien. —Le dijo a modo de despedida temporal antes de salir de la habitación.

—Yo tambien. —Dijo Miku, cerrando la puerta tras hacerlo.

Cuando se encontró sola comenzó a curiosear con delicadeza cada uno de los objetos que componían su nuevo cuarto. Se sentía ajena a todo y desesperada por su situación actual. Kaito era una persona amable que solo intentaba adaptarla a su nuevo ambiente, pero Meiko parecía odiarla por arrebatarle inconscientemente la popularidad. Mientras pensaba en el desastre que al parecer había hecho Meiko en la sala de estar, se lanzó a la cama.

—Luka jamás haría esa clase de desorden en el apartamento…ella no es así… —Dijo con toda naturalidad, como si un recuerdo fugaz hubiese escapado a través de sus labios. Dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, volvió a la realidad— Luka…¿Por qué acabo de decir Luka?, ¿Quién es Luka?...ah…probablemente sea alguno de los científicos… —Conforme con su reflexión, se acomodó entre los almohadones.

Miró con más calma su nueva vestimenta, analizando de paso sus extremidades y su rostro. No recordaba como era antes, pero aun así se le hacía un poco extraña su apariencia. Estaba cansada y no quería seguir pensando más en nada. Ahora era un Vocaloid y eso significaba que solo se dedicaría a una cosa: cantar. Quería trabajar duro para no decepcionar a nadie, así que lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Fue al pensar en eso que una duda la asaltó, una que no sería capaz de preguntarle a Kaito. ‹‹Para dormir necesito un pijama…pero si me cambio ropa perderé mi voz…›› Pensó, tocando su garganta por inercia. Justo en ese momento las palabras de Poketto se materializaron frente a ella al ver un portátil con un CD encima.

Luego de encender la computadora y notar que estaba hecha específicamente para ella, instaló el programa que aprecio en su escritorio bajo el nombre de "VocaloChat". Tras escribir su nombre y abrir su sesión, notó que los nombres de Meiko y Kaito estaban registrados, además de los nombres de los tres científicos. Al ver el nombre de Poketto parpadeando decidió clickearlo.

—Miku, si estás escuchando esto es porque recordaste instalar el programa. Eso es bueno, con el podrás comunicarte con los miembros que aparezcan en tu lista, o transportarte hasta ellos en caso de que sean Vocaloids y la opción esté disponible. Puedes hablar usando tu voz o escribiendo. Para poder hablar debes abrir una nueva ventana y arrastrar el o los nombres hasta ella. Esto es una grabación pregrabada, pero abajo te he dejado escritos los horarios en los que nos puedes encontrar a mí y a los hermanos Negao. Espero que el tutorial que se adjunta junto al icono pueda ayudarte a consumar otras dudas. Hasta pronto y disfruta tu nueva vida. —Luego de que la voz de Poketto se cortara Miku suspiro ampliamente, se había asustado un poco por la repentina apertura del mensaje.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Miku vio el tutorial adjunto. Rápidamente lo dominó, y aprendió otras funciones de su computadora, ya que el tutorial se dividía en varias partes. Al final, pudo comunicarse con Manaka por el horario.

—¿Qué pasa, Miku-chan? —Dijo Manaka desde su celular, ya que la aplicación se adaptaba a cada uno de los medios de comunicación virtual ya creados.

—Manaka-san, ¿puedo quitarme este traje para dormir? —Le preguntó Miku mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

—Claro que puedes, es en el mundo físico donde no te lo puedes quitar. No puedo creer que a Poketto-san se le haya olvidado explicártelo.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias.

—¿Es tu única duda?

—Ah…bueno…tengo otra…pero no sé si pueda ayudarme.

—Depende de lo que pidas.

—Quiero saber más de Meiko y Kaito…

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué tanto han decaído desde mi salida?

—Uff, esa es una pregunta sencilla pero muy dura.

—Quiero oírla de todas formas.

—Bien, dame un segundo y te enviare las estadísticas. Tengo que partir a mi apartamento así que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Mori está disponible más tarde por si te interesa pedirle más datos.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias, Manaka-san.

—Por nada, Miku-chan, buenas noches…que descanses.

Minutos después de que la conversación hubiese finalizado el nombre de Manaka comenzó a parpadear. Sin asustarse, Miku la clickeó. Un par de datos y estadísticas ocuparon su pantalla, mostrándole la decadencia en las ventas de sus predecesores. Con el ceño fruncido producto de una molestia cuyo origen desconocía, Miku pensó que lo primero que haría sería tratar de cambiar esa situación de alguna manera. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar todo para buscar su pijama, un nuevo nombre comenzó a parpadear. ‹‹Bienvenida, Miku.›› Era todo lo que estaba escrito en la ventana que había salido del nombre de Meiko, pero fue suficiente para demostrarle a Miku que todo no estaba perdido con ella. Tras agradecerle finalmente se fue a dormir, sintiendo nuevamente la llegada de un recuerdo extraño.

—Esta cama es casi tan amplia como la de Luka… —Volvió a pronunciar sin saber realmente porque lo hacía. Como la vez anterior, pensó que estaría mezclando cosas y que probablemente aquel nombre no era más que un código o clave referente a algo. El problema estaba en que su cabeza insistía en repetirle que era algo importante.

1: KEI es el seudónimo del ilustrador que ha diseñado (hasta ahora) a: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Lily, Galaco, Yuu, Kyo y Wil. Además de ser el autor del manga Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix. No confundir con el compositor que lleva el mismo seudónimo y que es famoso por su canción "Hello Worker" interpretada por Luka.

2: Box Art es el nombre que recibe la ilustración utilizada en la cajas que distribuyen el producto, sea este una ilustración digital, una fotografía u otro.

3: Pixiv es una web japonesa donde las personas suben sus dibujos, ilustraciones, doujins y otros. Sin importar la calidad de estos o la manera en la que fueron hechos. Cabe destacar que esta web no alberga exclusivamente material referente a Vocaloid.


	6. Capitulo 05: La espera

No pues me tarde por pura flojera y porque no sabia bien donde cortar la historia. Al final conseguí organizarme, por lo que los capítulos comenzaran a ser mas cortos de ahora en adelante. Creo que es mejor así porque no se les hará tan tedioso leer :3 Aviso de antemano que me ausentare muchos días, na...en verdad solo una semana...así que no subiré capitulo dentro del "periodo habitual" por así decirlo.

**Review's Time :D**

**Kenat-sama:** Si mueres no me culpes, mira que luego me detienen y la historia queda inconclusa (?) Ya ahora enserio, no esta mal ser sensible...es mas...me gusta cuando a las personas que leen les llegan los sentimientos que trato de transmitir. Por lo mismo anda preparando cosas dulces porque la amargura continuara por un tiempo. En fin, espero que te guste este capitulo y nos estamos leyendo :33 Ah, y gracias por la review (: (agradecer es algo importante para mi aunque lo haga al final de mis testamentos xD)

**Shannykitty:** ¡Jaja, eso solo pasara por un tiempo, pero aún así gracias! Y pues que decir, me alegra que la historia te guste a pesar de la carencia de Negitoro que tendrá por un par de capítulos (créeme que quiero llegar al 2009 en la linea de tiempo de la historia lo mas rápido posible xD). También me alegra que te gustara la trama base, y tomo humildemente tus buenas opiniones. Espero que te guste este capitulo :33

**Guest:** Antes que nada hola y gracias por la review :33 Y bueno, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Como dije arriba, para el reencuentro aun queda un falta un poco pero intento acomodar todo lo mejor posible. Otra cosa, ¡agradezco mucho tu sinceridad respecto al prologo! y espero que al menos hayas leído la introducción a este para hacerte una idea de que porque las cosas transcurren así. Espero que te guste este capitulo. :33

**Laabi-chan:** ¡Ay por dios! Me dejaste review por todas partes (?) Fue un gesto lindo, así que gracias. Respecto a la profesora de piano pues...de algún lado tenia que sacar experiencia Luka. Me reí con el insulto a Hiroshi, todos lo odian pero nadie lo comprende (?) Respecto a la canción...solo digamos que pase por el mismo problema mientras le buscaba una traducción convincente e_e y si,es una canción hermosa...aunque yo le doy otro significado por un vídeo donde la escuche por primera vez. Espero que te guste este capitulo, y nos leemos luego (:

**Aclaración especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes y cualquier parecido con algún otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Los números entre "[ ]" indican que el significado o explicación de la palabra o frase esta al final del capitulo.**

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

Capítulo 05: La Espera

"—_Esta cama es casi tan amplia como la de Luka… —Volvió a pronunciar sin saber realmente porque lo hacía. Como la vez anterior, pensó que estaría mezclando cosas […] El problema estaba en que su cabeza insistía en repetirle que era algo importante."_

Para la neutral suerte de Miku, ya que en realidad no podía explicar en palabras si aquel recuerdo vago de nombre "Luka" era algo bueno o malo, a la mañana siguiente la explosión de peticiones para trabajar directamente con ella la mantuvo ocupada, haciendo que la olvidara temporalmente.

De un día para otro varios videos promocionales llegaron al top semanal de Nico Nico Douga, proclamándola de inmediato como el Vocaloid mas talentoso hasta ahora. La consecuencia obvia de aquello fue ser completamente ignorada por Meiko, quien recientemente había comenzado a hablarle. Kaito, que desde el comienzo había sido un fracaso, la felicitó humildemente. Después de todo, a pesar de que se sentía frustrado por dentro, solo podía actuar como conciliador para que su única "familia" no se cayera a pedazos. ‹‹No tenemos nada más, Meiko. Esta vida es la que nos acompañara siempre.›› Le había dicho a la castaña en uno de los tantos debates que habían comenzado a tener cuando Miku estaba ausente. Él, como Vocaloid, había vivido de la manera más cruel aquellas palabras. Había visto como los pocos productores que lo utilizaban perdían su fe al comprobar su fracaso musical, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el peso al darse cuenta de que lo estaban desinstalando. Aun así, trataba de mantenerse firme y optimista. ‹‹Vendrán tiempos mejores, lo sé. Solo tenemos que esperar y dar todo lo que podamos›› Le comentaba a su primera compañera cuando veían impotentes como Miku los pisoteaba sin quererlo.

Pero aunque Miku no sabía el real impacto que tenía su salida, podía adivinar que las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien para sus antecesores. Aun así, no había podido concebir una idea que lograse sacarlos del olvido. Solo podía aportar incitar a los productores a componer duetos con Kaito, ya que Meiko se negaba a trabajar con ella. No llevaba ni un mes desde que había salido y ya quería retirarse. Después de todo, ser recibida en aquel frio ambiente virtual no era algo que la pusiera demasiado contenta. Su único recurso de escape eran las largas conversaciones que mantenían con los científicos. Los tres le daban ánimos mientras le decían que pronto llegarían personas con las que podría pasarla mejor. Y, aunque ella no alcanzaba a recordar a Rinko y Rentaro, la idea que podía hacerse por las descripciones que le daban la hacía tener un poco más de esperanza en su futuro.

Sin embargo, a mediados de febrero, una pequeña conversación entre ella y uno de sus productores acabó en un llamado extraño hacia la gente. ‹‹¿dónde estás y qué estás haciendo ahora?"›› Cantaba en un pequeño video al tiempo que el fondo indicaba una petición directa sobre Kaito: ‹‹"por favor, a veces recuerden a KAITO"››. Casi cuatro horas después de que aquel particular video había sido subido a la web de alojamiento japonesa, llegó una respuesta en el mismo formato. ‹‹"¿Si? Yo estaba tomando un helado"›› Decía el inicio de la respuesta a la petición de Miku, subida por un productor de nombre "Ice-P". Este, luego del mensaje escrito, mostró un cover de una famosa canción llamada "The Ice Cream Song"[1]. Como si aquella original y graciosa respuesta no fuese suficiente, Kaito decidió escribirle un mensaje propio a Miku para agradecerle su iniciativa. ‹‹"Miku, después podemos ir a tomar un helado juntos"››.

Aquel par de videos logró una aceptación muy grande entre los fans de Vocaloid. Estos, además de recordar a Kaito, le asignaron el que sería su ítem de toda la vida: un helado. Cierto era que el peliazul tenía una fijación por aquel postre helado disponible en muchas formas, pero no al nivel con el que pronto pasaría a ser reconocido. Aun así, se sentía feliz por volver a integrarse al mundo de Vocaloid. Un tiempo después Meiko consiguió repuntar hasta un punto lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerla dentro del mundo de Vocaloid.

Pero cuando Miku finalmente pensó que las cosas comenzaban a ir mejor, extraños sueños empezaron a despertarla todas las noches en medio de la oscuridad. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la vida en aquella casa, que aparecía ahora en medio de un barrio donde nadie los podía ver. Al ver que el otoño estaba en su máximo esplendor, se preguntaba cómo era posible que las hojas amarillentas entrasen por el ventanal. No alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad lo que era, o lo que estaba viviendo, por lo mismo los sueños repetitivos que tenía solo servían para confundirla mas. Una tarde, en la que se había dormido sobre el sofá de la recién estrenada habitación del segundo piso, sus sueños la transportaron a un lugar de su subconsciente al que nunca debería llegar.

—_Miku…Miku…despierta. —La voz femenina que la llamaba era profunda pero suave, conocida y a la vez desconocida. _

_Definitivamente estaba soñando, ya que nada en la habitación donde estaba tenía una forma definida, pero aun así todo se sentía demasiado real._

—_¿Cuánto más piensas dormir? —Le preguntó nuevamente esa voz que le resonaba en el cuerpo como una cálida onda. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con un rostro que le provocaba los mismos conflictos de antes._

—_Luka… —Pronunció de manera inconsciente, como si en ese momento supiera exactamente quien era. Rascándose levemente los ojos se preparó para mirarla mejor, perdiéndose entre los mechones rosas que le impedían ver en su totalidad los ojos azules que la miraban._

—_¿Qué pasa? —Consultó con calma Luka, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Tal acción expuso levemente su cuerpo. Solo así Miku se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban desnudas. Sin entender en lo más mínimo que estaba pasando, sintió como su cuerpo se movía para abrazar a la mujer que tenía frente a ella._

—_Tengo miedo. —Dijo nuevamente, ya más acostumbrada al hecho de que las palabras salieran de su boca sin que ella las pensase— Tengo miedo de olvidarme de ti. _

—_Está bien, todo estará bien, Miku. Por eso no necesitamos hablar más de esto._

—_Pero… —Miku no notó que había comenzado a llorar mientras dormía._

—_Todo estará bien._

—_Luka… —Susurró mientras se perdía en su cuello, sintiendo aquel aroma dulzón que ahora la mareaba._

—Luka…¡Luka! —Despertando en aquella exclamación, Miku se dio cuenta de que realmente había sido un sueño. Otra vez aquel nombre amenazaba con llevarse su consciencia. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero aquel sueño llevaba casi una semana desvelándola.

—¿Estas bien? —De pronto, Kaito apareció a través del ventanal. El peliazul, que había entrado para colgar algo de ropa en el balcón, la miraba preocupado— Te ves bastante mal, Miku-chan.

—Kaito…yo… —Al tratar de incorporarse, notó que una manta la cubría— Ah, gracias por tomarte las molestias.

—No fui yo. —Dijo amablemente mientras entraba en la habitación— Meiko ha venido hace un rato y te ha cubierto con ella. ¡Ella debería ser más honesta! —Añadió sonriente.

—Meiko-san…así que después de todo no me odia… —Murmuró cansada, arreglándose el cabello en el proceso.

—No, no te odia…solo…no sabe cómo acercarse a ti…igual que yo. —Poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, Kaito limpió suavemente sus lágrimas— A pesar de que somos los adultos aquí, no sabemos realmente como deberíamos tratarte…y tampoco teníamos en cuenta tus problemas…

—¿Problemas? —Confundida por tales palabras, Miku atinó a tocarse la cara para comprobar que realmente había llorado.

—Mientras dormías parecías bastante perturbada por algo y varias veces llamaste a alguien llamado "Luka" —Con delicadeza, trató de explicarle lo que había visto— Debe ser alguien importante para ti...

—¿Luka?, ¿Otra vez?... —Susurró para sí misma, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había soñado. Solo el nombre de ese ser extraño resonaba en su mente. ¿Era un hombre o una mujer?, ¿Era joven?, ¿Era un pariente suyo? Todas esas incógnitas rondaban su cabeza, pero por más que intentase encontrar una respuesta no lograba nada más que producirse un buen dolor de cabeza.

—¿No sabes quién es?

—No, o quizás si…no lo sé… —Dijo con honestidad, sobándose un costado de su frente.

—Es normal que no tengas recuerdos…yo tampoco recuerdo nada… —De pronto, Meiko apareció en la puerta.

—¡M-M-Mei-chan! —Exclamó Kaito, guardando distancia de Miku por inercia— ¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente para saber que he sido injusta con Miku… —Pronunció humildemente mientras entraba— No tenía idea de que estabas sufriendo por algo que desconoces.

—¿Sufriendo?, ¿Recordar quien es Luka me hace sufrir? —Volvió a preguntar con el semblante perdido, realmente no sabía que sentía cuando la palabra "Luka" llegaba a su mente. Pero podía asegurar que la invadía una enorme nostalgia cuando pronunciaba esas dos silabas.

—Estabas llorando, eso significa que es algo triste, ¿o no? —Le dijo con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo, puede que tengas razón, Meiko-san…

—Ah, llámame Meiko…

—Está bien, Meiko.

—Bueno, creo que ahora todo está bien, ¿verdad? —Preguntó tímidamente Kaito mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y las miraba a ambas.

—Creo que sí.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Por eso hoy cenaremos algo especial!

—Eh…n-no querrás decir que… —Dijo nervioso el peliazul, pensando en la última "cena especial" que habían tenido el día que llegó Miku.

—¡Kaito, dile a los científicos que actualicen nuestra nevera! Se me están acabando las cervezas…

—S-si…

—Miku-chan, ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sí.

—Entonces me ayudaras con la cena de hoy.

De esta manera Miku al fin pudo pulir las perezas infundadas que tenía con la castaña. Quien, a pesar de ser tremendamente explosiva, era madura y sensible. Esa misma noche, tal como lo había previsto Kaito, Meiko se emborrachó mientras cenaban. Así, Miku pudo vivir en carne propia lo que era tener a una melosa borracha abrazándola mientras comentaba que eran una familia y que tenían que llevarse bien. Bastante agotada tras eso, agradeció enormemente el hecho de que Kaito se ofreciera a limpiar todo solo. Con calma volvió a su habitación, que seguía en el mismo lugar. La única gran diferencia era que ahora tenía un baño propio, algo que le venía de maravilla ya que se le hacía incomodo pasar en toalla por el pasillo luego de ducharse. Decidida a darse un largo baño en la tina, comenzó a desnudarse de a poco, deteniéndose justo cuando solo le quedaba la blusa por un mensaje entrante en el "VocaloChat".

—¿Miku, estas ahí? —Decía el mensaje que Poketto le había escrito. Luego de habilitar el modo de conversación le respondió.

—Estoy aquí. —Dijo mientras ordenaba sus ropas, colgándolas en un perchero.

—¿Qué tal va todo?

—Bien, toda esta mejor ahora… —Le dijo al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre si debía contarle de sus sueños.

—Me alegra oír eso. Miku, esto puede parecerte un poco repentino pero, ¿has tenido dolor de cabeza últimamente? —Le preguntó sin rodeos, mientras revisaba los informes referentes al microchip.

—¿Eh? Si…pero más que eso…

—¿Tienes otros síntomas?

—Yo no lo llamaría síntomas…solo…he tenido sueños muy extraños últimamente…

—¿Sueños? —Asombrado por la ingenuidad con la que Miku había tomado aquella peligrosa señal decidió tomar un sorbo del amargo y frio café que estaba en su taza, como preparándose para el desastre.

—Sí, yo…he soñado con…con Luka, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no sé quién es Luka, y no recuerdo nada de lo que sueño…solo sé que me duele…

—Miku, adelantare tu revisión general. Ven a verme a principios de diciembre. —Añadió secamente tras escuchar su torpe explicación. Las cosas realmente estaban yéndose por un lado muy malo.

—Está bien. —Bastante angustiada por tener que oír sobre una revisión de emergencia, Miku contestó dudosa.

—No es nada malo, solo un…error de cálculos… —Susurró lo último como para sí mismo, consciente de que los agudizados sentidos de Miku lo escucharían de todas formas— Buenas noches, Miku.

—Buenas noches, Poketto-san. Por cierto… ¿usted sabe quién es Luka? —Se atrevió a preguntarle inocentemente.

—Sí y no. —Le respondió con frialdad, para luego cortar sin rodeos la comunicación.

Ante tal respuesta Miku quedo más que desconcertada, preguntándose qué tan importante era aquella existencia de nombre "Luka". Bajo todos estos nuevos acontecimientos, los meses que quedaban para el estreno de Rinko y Rentaro pasaron rápidamente. Miku, que tras una serie de modificaciones en el microchip había dejado de tener esos "sueños extraños", estaba más que entusiasmada con el anuncio de los segundos "CV'S". Aunque las aires no eran demasiado esperanzadores en las oficinas de Yamaha.

Días después del lanzamiento de Miku, el equipo creativo de Crypton tuvo que poner en marcha las planificaciones para los hermanos. Habían estado pensando en una serie de propuestas para su lanzamiento, pero todas fueron rechazadas ya que tenían que ver con separarlos. ‹‹Promesas son promesas. No puedo dejar que se me escapen estos tambien.›› Había dicho duramente Hiroshi ante cada idea que le presentaban, añadiendo siempre que debían ir juntos sin importar el argumento. Si no podían separarlos para que parecieran desconocidos las opciones se limitaban hasta un punto sin retorno. Pero aquello no era el único problema. Como Rinko y Rentaro aún no tenían un futuro decidido, KEI no podía trabajar en sus ilustraciones. Todo lo anterior culminaba con la proveedora de voz, que tendria que trabajar en dos voces en tiempo record.

—¡Todo esto es un desastre! —Exclamó Hiroshi en una de las tantas reuniones que había tenido últimamente con los representantes de Yamaha y los científicos.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? —Le dijo con ironía Mori, echándose hacia atrás su cabellera negra al hacerlo. Sus oscuros ojos azules mirándolo con desinterés.

—¡No necesito tus comentarios! —Bebiendo bruscamente el agua en su vaso, Hiroshi miró nuevamente los escasos avances que tenía la parte comercial del nuevo proyecto— ¡Sabia que no debía sacar dos Vocaloids en el mismo año!

—Bueno, no está todo perdido sabes… —Con el mismo semblante que su hermano, Manaka se arregló su negra cabellera— Si los alias bien con Miku-chan entonces todo sera un éxito.

—Sí, si…solo haz que Miku-chan los lleve de la mano hasta que puedan tener un espacio propio…

—Es tan desagradable tenerlos a ustedes dos aquí…

—Tres. —Le corrigió secamente la pelinegra, mirando a Haru en el proceso.

—Él no cuenta, solo está aquí para ordenar los datos…

—Lamento mucho no poder cooperar más… —Con la voz ronca, Haru trató de excusarse.

—¡Los enfermos no deberían venir a trabajar!

—P-pero Manaka, estamos en una fase impor-

—¡Al demonio con eso, vete a casa y descansa!

—¡S-si!

—¿Por qué no lo llevas tú, Manaka? —Le insinuó Mori arqueando una ceja— De todos modos Hiroshi-san estaba por concluir la reunión de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, hagan lo que quieran…en esta reunión quería hablar de la virtualización, pero si no está Poketto entonces no tiene sentido.

—Me alegra saber que soy una pieza importante en tu juego, Hiroshi. —Dijo Poketto, quien había entrado con un cigarro en su boca y una barba que demostraba los incontables días que había pasado encerrado en su oficina, perdido en sus investigaciones.

—¿Entonces la reunión continua? —Preguntó Haru, quien había terminado de ordenar los papeles.

—No, pueden irse. Después de todo al único que tengo que advertir es a este sujeto. —Añadió Poketto con la molestia en la cara.

—Está bien. —Dijo Mori con tono de fingida despreocupación, arrastrando a Manaka y Haru fuera de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando? —Evitándose las formalidades, Hiroshi se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla.

—Tengo dos malas noticias para ti, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? —Añadió con calma Poketto mientras se rascaba su castaña barba, un poco más oscura que su cabello.

—La más mala. —Le dijo con una media sonrisa irónica.

—El microchip de Miku ha tenido un fallo de crecimiento constante en su microchip. En palabras simples: Los recuerdos de Luka se siguen filtrando de una u otra manera, haciendo que el sistema del chip colapse.

—¿Que tan mal esta eso?

—Ha "soñado" con ella. Tienes suerte de que sea naturalmente ingenua, ya que en verdad está viendo memorias pasadas cuando cae en un estado inconsciente.

—Mientras se pueda controlar todo estará bien, ¿no?

—Sí y no. Nada es para siempre, Hiroshi. El cuerpo de Miku puede descompensarse como la primera vez y perderse para siempre.

—Si a la voz no le pasa nada entonces todo está bien. ¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

—Perro insensible… —Murmuró por lo bajo Poketto, apretando su bata— Rinko y Rentaro están teniendo un cambio que podría afectarlos en la virtualización.

—Maldición, no me des más información que tenga que ver con ellos… —Dijo Hiroshi mientras se arreglaba su particular cabellera gris.

—Están entrando en la adolescencia, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

—Cambios hormonales, supongo.

—Exactamente. Ellos están cambiando, y si cambian mucho tendremos que reiniciar todo. ¿Sabes cuánto se podrían retrasar las cosas? Y lo más importante para ti, ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tendrías que invertir si todo se estropea?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? La proveedora de voz está trabajando con los fonemas mínimos que se requieren para la formación de la voz, el equipo creativo está estrujándose el cerebro para concebir una idea y Shido-san…Shido-san está recortando el presupuesto cada vez más…

—Es el precio de tu frialdad al tomar las decisiones.

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que solo obedece ordenes!

—Soy un científico, mi trabajo es obedecer órdenes…siempre y cuando estas sacien mi curiosidad.

—Lanzare a Rinko y Rentaro este año, aunque sea en el último día…

—Entonces continuare con los chequeos para la virtualización…

—Por favor…

Para la suerte de Hiroshi, el equipo creativo logró obtener una idea que dejaría conformes a todos. Rinko y Rentaro, dos hermanos que eran prácticamente iguales, serian convertidos en el reflejo del otro. ‹‹Ninguno es el primero, ninguno es el segundo. No son iguales, pero tampoco diferentes.›› Explicaron los encargados del proyecto N°2 de Crypton. Tal idea se convirtió en un premisa tan atractiva como la de Miku, quien aún era reconocida como "la idol que venia del futuro". Solo faltaba escogerle unos nombres que combinasen bien, cosa de la que se encargó accidentalmente KEI al hacer sus diseños. ‹‹Los venderemos juntos, así que dibújalos uno junto al otro›› Le había dicho Hiroshi; por eso ahora se les podía ver uno junto al otro en una ilustración que los infantilizaba un poco. ‹‹Sera un éxito, lo sé. Los venderemos al mismo precio que a Miku, pero cuando la gente los instale vera que son dos. ¡¿Qué mejor que eso?! ¡Dos bancos de voz al precio de uno!›› Añadió con optimismo frente al jefe de Yamaha, quien apoyo su iniciativa. ‹‹No todo lo que brilla es oro›› Fue lo único que le dijo Poketto quien, al estar a cargo de la virtualización y la reprogramación de la voz, había visto la pobreza que tenían los voicebanks al contar con los fonemas mínimos.

Bajo todo esto nacieron Rin y Len. Nombres que llevarían los hermanos ahora. ‹‹El de la izquierda es el chico así que le diremos Len por "left". Y a la chica, como está a la derecha, le diremos Rin por "right"›› Explicó de mala gana Poketto, molesto por la falta de creatividad al escoger los nombres. Esta opinión fue compartida por los hermanos Negao, quienes no pudieron evitar pensar que se les estaba "robotizando".

Ahora lo único que quedaba era convertirlos, cosa que los tres científicos ya estaban poniendo en marcha luego de comentar sobre los nombres. Rinko y Rentaro, bastante tranquilos, estaban esperando dentro de las capsulas. Teniendo como referencia la virtualización de Miku, comenzaron a planificar una forma de insertarles el microchip sin que tuvieran mayores conflictos.

De esta manera, ambos empezaron a ser transformados al mismo tiempo. Completamente calmados, los científicos y los ayudantes desarrollaron los procesos. Sin mayores contratiempos, los gemelos fueron convertidos en Vocaloids. Cuando la cámara que habían integrado dentro de las capsulas finales detecto sus cuerpos, les insertaron los bancos de voz. No querían cometer el mismo error que Miku, así que esperaron un rato antes de abrir la capsula.

—Rin, Len…¿puedes escucharme? —Preguntó Poketto del otro lado de la cabina trasparente por la que habían pasado anteriormente Miku, Meiko y Kaito.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con desconfianza la rubia.

—Soy Poketto, el científico que los convirtió en Vocaloids. —Le explicó con calma, sintiéndose asustado por el nuevo error que parecía reflejarse en las vacías pupilas de los hermanos.

—¿Vocaloid? —Desconcertado, el rubio se miró detenidamente— Es cierto, somos Vocaloids… —Añadió con una expresión vacía mientras el microchip iba dándole información inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —Preguntó Mori con delicadeza, pegando de antemano su placa en la pared traslucida.

—Bien…creo… —Murmuró Rin, bajando un poco la guardia, su microchip tambien había comenzado a actuar.

—Señorita… —Susurró a su vez Len, acercándose a la pared— ¿Porque mi voz suena tan baja?

—Porque aún no has encendido tu traje, y tu hermana tampoco… —Le dijo Manaka con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Se sentía bien que alguien hubiese confiado en ella a primera vista.

—¿Hermana?

—Sí, la chica a tu lado es tu hermana…bueno…oficialmente es tu reflejo pero…

—¡Claro que soy tu hermana, imbécil! —Exclamó de pronto Rin, acercándose hasta él para golpearlo— ¿No ves que somos iguales?, Idiota…

—¡Eso duele, Rin!

—Es tu culpa por ser tan idiota, Len.

—Parece que al final todo ha salido bien… —Murmuró más tranquilo Poketto, al ver que conservaban levemente el recuerdo del otro.

—Bien, entonces los llevare a su nuevo hogar… —Añadió Manaka mientras abría la cabina— Ustedes están increíblemente sintonizados con el mundo virtual, así que podrán viajar desde el computador del laboratorio.

—¡Es hora de viajar entre los ceros y unos! —Gritó Rin con entusiasmo.

—¡Es hora de convertirnos en información! —Agregó Len mientras movía sus brazos en una ondulación extraña.

—¡Jajaja, ¿Qué rayos es eso?!

—Soy un flujo de información… —Le explicó el rubio con una mueca graciosa mientras continuaba con sus movimientos ondulantes.

—¡Jajaja!

—Me alegra que les divierta saber el proceso de intercambio, pero necesitamos que vayan a instalarse a su nueva casa. —Dijo Poketto con una expresión cansada.

—Ah, lo sentimos mucho.

—Sí, sí, lo sentimos…después todo deben estar cansados.

—Bien, entonces pasan cuando estén listos. —Indicó Manaka.

—Entendido. —Dijeron ambos al unísono antes de encaminarse hasta la pantalla plana de la computadora— Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo. —Fue lo último que se escuchó de ellos antes de que desapareciera a través de la pantalla que ahora estaba plagada de números en código binario en blanco y negro.

—Esos dos están llenos de energía… —Murmuró Poketto, sintiéndose viejo al hacerlo.

—Me alegra que puedan conservar esa chispa de felicidad constante… —Dijo a su vez Mori mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio con paso perezoso.

—Espero que esa chispa pueda encender el corazón de Miku-chan… —Añadió Manaka, un poco nostálgica al recordar como la nombrada seguía cayendo en inexplicables cuadros depresivos.

—Todos esperamos eso, Manaka-chan… —Concluyó Poketto, pensando en la inestabilidad creciente que presentaba el microchip producto de aquello.

Entre tanto, Rin y Len habían llegado al lado "virtual" con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban emocionados y ansiosos, todo porque quería comenzar pronto a cantar. Con entusiasmo tocaron el timbre, mirando sin cansarse como la gente a su alrededor ignoraba su presencia. Segundos después, Miku abrió la puerta de par en par y los recibió.

—¡Bienvenidos, Rin-chan, Len-kun! —Les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de ella Meiko y Kaito terminando de arreglar las cosas.

—Ah, sí, si…hola… —Dijo Rin con prisa, tenía hambre y la comida puesta tan elaboradamente sobre la mesa la llamaba.

—Disculpa los modales de mi hermana. —Dijo a su vez Len, haciendo una pequeña reverencia— Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, Miku-san.

—M-Miku está bien, después de todo…

—Todos somos iguales aquí. —Kaito se asomó detrás de ella para terminar su frase— Me alegra tener a otro hombre por aquí. Mi nombre es Kaito, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Kaito y Miku.

—¡Hey, no te olvides de mí! —Exclamó Meiko, quien ya había ingerido suficiente alcohol como para ponerse violenta— Ven aquí pequeño. —Dijo con una cara risueña al tiempo que lo atraía hasta su pecho, hundiendo su cara sin cuidado entre sus senos.

—¡Aaah! —Grito desesperado cuando logró liberarse a la fuerza del "abrazo" de la castaña— Pensé que iba a morir…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no estas interesado en las mujeres mayores? —Preguntó Meiko con un puchero provocativo mientras posaba sus manos en sus senos, levantándolos levemente.

—¡M-M-Mei-chan, una mujer no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas! —Expresó avergonzado el peliazul, que al parecer había sido el único en la casa que se había sonrojado.

—¡Jajaja, ustedes son tan divertidos! —Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa y las manos ocupadas con comida.

—¡Espera un momento, no empieces a comer sin mí! —Añadió Len, corriendo a toda prisa para caer en picada hacia el sofá.

—No deberían a empezar a comer sin nosotros… —Dijo Miku con tono divertido, riendo para sí misma al comprobar lo encantadores que eran aquel par de rubios.

—Hey, Miku-chan ¿Qué tal una competencia para ver quien como mas rápido? —Le pregunto Rin cuando la tuvo a su lado.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Miku-nee, tengamos una competencia de comida— Dijo Len emocionado— Ustedes tambien participen, Meiko-nee, Kaito-nee…

—Ah, sí, si… —Dijo Meiko sin dudar, aquella emoción juvenil que se sentía en el aire le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero el que pierda tendrá que limpiar. —Dijo Kaito al tiempo que se acomodaba la bufanda.

—¡No vamos a perder! —Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa tan amplia que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

Y así una cálida y divertida bienvenida comenzó junto a una particular competencia. Al final Miku perdió por ser la que estaba acostumbrada a comer menos, pero Kaito se encargó de ayudarla a limpiar para que pudiese irse a dormir pronto. En los siguientes días la casa que los albergaba a todos pareció impregnarse de un aire alegre con la presencia de sus dos nuevos integrantes.

Pero aquello no fue el único evento importante que ocurrió, después de todo Crypton aún tenía que anunciarlos oficialmente. Por eso, cuando quedaban cuatro días para el cambio de año, Hiroshi y su equipo lanzó con orgullo a Rin y Len Kagamine.

Estos, a pesar de tener un voicebank que perdía por mucho ante el de Miku, consiguieron llegar a muchos por su imagen y entusiasmo a la hora de cantar. Algunos se atrevieron a lanzar duetos donde eran parejas, mientras que otros un poco más conservadores los hacían cantar como hermanos. Unos pocos se atrevían a separarlos al tener más preferencia por uno. Pero lo que unía a todos esos nuevos pioneros en el área de la musica era el hecho de que disfrutaban creando o escuchando las canciones donde los Kagamine cantaban junto a Miku.

Con personalidades similares a las originales, Rin y Len podían considerarse los primeros Vocaloids que habían cambiado únicamente de manera física. El único detalle radical era que ahora discutían de broma y disfrutaban molestando al otro, era una forma totalmente diferente de expresarse el cariño que sentía por el otro. Pero incluso con esto, ambos lograban ponerse de acuerdo para divertirse a costa de Miku.

En las mañanas siempre despertaban con sueño, por lo que ya era costumbre para Miku el servir de pilar de apoyo para ambos a la hora del desayuno. Rin se apoyaba en Len y este se apoyaba en Miku, todo mientras bostezaban una y otra vez. Aunque algunas veces despertaban primero que la joven de los orbes aguamarinos, cosa que les servía para despertarla ruidosamente con una cubeta metálica y una cuchara de palo a modo de alarma. Hoy, que era el primer día del año 2008, Rin y Len estaban entusiasmados por la idea de ir a pasear por los alrededores.

—¡Miku-chan, despierta! —Exclamó Rin mientras se lanzaba a la cama, cayendo secamente sobre el bulto que se ocultaba bajo la ropa de cama.

—¡Miku-nee, despierta! —Gritó a su vez Len, golpeando enérgicamente la cubeta.

—Aaaah… —Gruño Miku desde la seguridad de su cama, molesta y algo adolorida.

—¡Vamos, vamos, levantaste! —Exigió Rin, lanzándose varias veces sobre ella sin piedad alguna.

—¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve!

—¿Un muñeco de nieve? —Preguntó desconcertada, había sido interrumpida justo cuando creía haberle agarrado sentido a un nuevo sueño relacionado con Luka.

—¡Si, ha nevado mucho, todo está blanco! —Le dijo Len con la emoción dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Vamos, Meiko y Kaito están esperándonos!

—Ah…si…iré enseguida…

—¡No te tardes, o te dejaremos atrás!

—Si…

Luego de que los Kagamine se marcharan Miku se levantó perezosamente, preguntándose cómo era posible que estuvieran tan rebosantes de energía. Tras lavarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello buscó su abrigo y su bufanda. Al salir a la calle, vio por si misma lo que le había dicho Len. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero aun así la calidez en el aire era obvia. Más ahora que, por alguna razón que ni los científicos podían entender aun, las personas del barrio al que se habían trasladado podían verlos. Sin hacer demasiado revuelo, respetaron la privacidad de los modelos "originales" de lo que veían en internet cada día.

Cuando llegó a la plaza donde solía venir a reflexionar sola por las noches, encontró una escena que la hizo reír inmediatamente. Un muñeco de nieve bastante grande estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte producto de la nueva discusión que tenían los hermanos.

—¡Hey, Rin, no lo patees así! —Exclamó Len, quien subido en los hombros de Kaito intentaba ponerle la nariz de zanahoria a su creación.

—¡Dijiste que harías un muñeco igual a mí, pero esto no se acerca para nada!

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Es igual, incluso le hice ese lazo extraño que llevas ahora en la cabeza!

—Ustedes dos, cálmense… —Sentada desde la comida de una banca, Meiko los observaba mientras bebía un café caliente— Oh, Miku, que bueno que llegaste…ayúdame a calmarlos.

—Ayudarlos…pero si no te veo hacer mucho… —Susurró, aun con sueño.

—¡¿Dijiste algo?!

—¡N-nada en absoluto!

—Ah, ya veo…

Cosas como esas se repitieron con el pasar de los meses. Divertidas competencias o largos ratos de ocio colectivo siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa. ‹‹Ya no estás sola, Miku-chan›› Le dijo Kaito una vez que logro encontrarla llorando en el parque. ‹‹Todo estará bien›› Aquellas palabras, tan similares a las de Luka, parecieron resonarle tan distante a pesar de haber sido dichas con la mejor de las intenciones. Con un "gracias" apenas sincero, Miku conseguía liberarse de la mirada preocupada del peliazul. Al final, incluso teniendo a Rin y Len junto a ella, seguía sintiéndose sola.

1: The Ice Cream Song es una popular canción que fue originalmente cantada por Saeko Shuu en los años '60.


	7. Capitulo 06: La Búsqueda

¡Ha pasado exactamente un mes! Si lo se, no sirve de nada ser puntual en estos casos...pero de todas maneras quería hacer una entrada atractiva (?) En fin, aquí estamos con el sexto capitulo de esta historia que para mi representa todos mis años como fan de Vocaloid. Como ya sabe la gente bonita que me ha estado siguiendo desde el principio, el Negitoro escasea en los últimos capítulos, ¡pero ya esta pronto a llegar! Y para no decepcionarlos cuando llegue tengo un aviso:

A partir de hoy pueden estar seguros de que_** tendrán actualización de "Mas allá de todo" el ultimo viernes de Abril y en los meses siguientes el primer y/o el ultimo viernes.**_ Este es mi compromiso con ustedes, así que no lo pasare por alto :33 (De esta manera podrán disfrutar del Negitoro sin perder el hilo de la historia)

**Aclaración especial sobre el contenido del fic.**

La cronología de Vocaloid se mantiene con fechas de salida de: Vocaloid's, conciertos, eventos y actualizaciones. Las canciones son las únicas que no tienen un orden fijo.

Los personajes que no pertenecen al universo de Vocaloid fueron inventados por mi. Sus nombres fueron tomados al azar de diversas partes y cualquier parecido con algún otro personaje es pura coincidencia.

**Los números entre "[ ]" indican que el significado o explicación de la palabra esta al final del capitulo.**

**Aclaración sobre la propiedad.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e Internet Co Ltd**

**Reviews Time :33**

**Shinobukun: **Muchas gracias por la review y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es un habito mio el ser irregular. Espero que este capitulo te guste, y bueno, ya podrás ver que falta poco para que Luka haga su entrada oficial como Vocaloid.

**Kenat-sama:** Me encanta esa personalidad de Rin, siento que es la que mas le queda, por eso me alegra que te gustara :'3 Y bueno, muchas gracias por la review. Me reí mucho con tu narración de final de capitulo (?) Porque realmente lo leí con voz de suspenso xD...quizás utilice un recurso similar en un futuro próximo :33 Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo.

**Marilinn:** He aquí el capitulo, espero que los disfrutes :33

**Andy Boo-chan:** Gracias por la review y no te preocupes por la tardanza o la irregularidad, después de todo lo importante es que estas leyendo la historia y te gusta :33 Las maestras de piano son lo mejor (?) aunque nunca he tenido clases de piano xD En cuanto a Miku...bueno, parece inverosímil pero eso es por el microchip del mal :c supongo que debí dejarlo mas claro. Igual gracias a tu comentario me replantee la manera en la que debo narrar esos recuerdos turbulentos, así que gracias c: ¿Y que mas? Ah si, Kaito...¿qué puedo decir de el? es un tierno y estúpido hermano mayor, lo amo por eso y que se joda la gente que le da otra personalidad (?) (es broma, cada quien le pone la personalidad que quiera...esa es la gracias de Vocaloid :3) El KaiMei también es hermoso y es una de las dos parejas heteros que acepto...la otra pues quizás puedas verla por ahí xD Y ya no sigo con esto, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Labi-chan:** Es la primera vez que tengo una fan/acosadora, por favor cuide bien de mi (?) xD Ahora enserio, gracias por la review. En cuanto al Negitoro...pues it's coming (?) Así que espéralo :33 Mi fic es una subliminal clase sobre Vocaloid, sobre todo este capitulo. En fin, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**PD especial para Labi y Andy:** ¿Que con eso del sueño húmedo? xD solo era un flashback de lo que pasó cuando despertaron después de haber hecho "cosas de adulto" :c Niñas de mente pervertida e_e Me hicieron el día con sus comentarios, enserio. :33

* * *

Capítulo 06: La Busqueda

"‹‹_Todo estará bien›› Aquellas palabras, tan similares a las de Luka, parecieron resonarle tan distantes a pesar de haber sido dichas con la mejor de las intenciones. […] __Al final, incluso teniendo a Rin y Len junto a ella, seguía sintiéndose sola."_

Bajo aquel estado depresivo, perfectamente disimulado, Miku comenzó un nuevo año junto a sus compañeros. Al ser los primeros días del 2008, la empresa decidió dejarlos descansar con la condición de que se incorporaran en la fecha dicha. Aquello le había venido de maravilla a todos, ya que ahora que podían interactuar con la gente del barrio querían integrarse lo más rápido posible. Aunque para Miku significó un tiempo ideal para reflexionar seriamente sobre Luka. Por eso se sentó frente a su portátil y abrió un archivo para grabar lo que llegase a su cabeza.

—Luka… —Partió pronunciando, luego de una pausa su instinto comenzó a actuar— Luka es una chica, si…una chica. Ella…ella tiene una casa…o un apartamento…creo. Y yo le prometí algo…si, definitivamente le prometí algo. ¡Y era algo importante, lo sé! —Concluyó en una exclamación un poco adolorida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía segura de lo que había dicho, aunque solo fuese la recopilación de todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza desde que se convirtió en Vocaloid.

Y fue precisamente al pensar en que todo había comenzado con su integración al mundo Vocaloid que comprendió donde estaba el problema. Sin perder el tiempo abrió el VocaloChat para buscar a alguno de los científicos, encontrándose con una distracción accidental que hizo que perdiera su objetivo original. "¡Mira esto, Miku-chan!" decía el título del mensaje, al abrirlo se encontró con un par de fichas hechas por Mori. Estas tenían un botón de iniciar, así que decidió sentarse y abrirlo.

—Primera en la lista: Hachune Miku. Creada en Septiembre del 2007. Una curiosa versión tuya que ha sido simplificada a…bueno…la imagen viene al lado. Ella siempre estará acompañada de un puerro, ¡esa cosa es casi tan famosa como tú! Al parecer los fans la han creado a partir de una mala pronunciación de tu nombre, ¡Por cierto, los desarrolladores dicen que debes mejorar tu ingles! —Luego de escuchar con los auriculares el mensaje de la primera ficha Miku no pudo evitar reír. Mori era el científico que se veía más relajado y siempre tenía bromas que hacerle o palabras de ánimo que darle.

Tomando en cuenta el mensaje de los desarrolladores, Miku escribió en una libreta que tenía sobre el escritorio el tema referente a su inglés. Suspirando al pensar que aquello la superaría siempre decidió abrir la segunda ficha.

—Segunda en la lista: Akita Neru. Creada en Noviembre del 2007. Esta chica lo único que tiene de parecido a ti es el uniforme, ya que al parecer su personalidad canon está hecha para odiarte. Pero no es que realmente lo sienta, solo que ha sido creada producto del descontento de algunos fans que no podían hacerte cantar. Curioso, ¿verdad? Como sea, esta chica se está haciendo popular a su manera.

—Por qué no me sorprende que me odien… —Dijo nuevamente en un suspiro, pensando en cómo la recibió Meiko cuando llegó. Luego cerró la ficha y abrió la que parecía ser la última.

—Tercera en la lista: Yowane Haku. Creada en Noviembre del 2007. ¡Esta es la más curiosa de todas! Al parecer ha sido creada en base a los errores a la hora de usarte. En otras palabras: toda ella significa un error de creación. Por lo mismo su apariencia es depresiva y al parecer tiene problemas con el alcohol, lo que significa que: ¡Meiko tiene una compañera de copas! Pero bueno, al parecer esta chica está asociada a Neru por la vía común de creación…ósea, tú. Ahora bien, te preguntaras porque te he dicho todo esto. La respuesta es porque en un futuro cercano puede que te topes con ellas y esto podría ayudarte a sobrevivir. Espero que te haya entretenido, ¡me costó mucho reunir la información! Hasta pronto, descansa y duerme mucho. PD: Te envié algo por correo, ya debería haber llegado.

—¿Por correo?, pero si en la bandeja de entrada no hay nada. —Pensó con ingenuidad al estar acostumbrada a los medios virtuales, tras comprenderlo rio sola nuevamente— Ah, ese correo. —Dijo con ánimos renovados mientras se colocaba una chaqueta para salir a revisar el buzón.

Y tal como Mori le había dicho, en el buzón encontró un paquete con forma de libro. Tentada al ver el kotatsu decidió abrirlo luego de instalarse bajo la calidad seguridad de este. Una vez se halló sentada con olas piernas bajo la gruesa manta, rompió el envoltorio. Lo que encontró dentro fue el primer tomo de un manga llamado "Maker hikoshiki hatsune mix" donde ella era la protagonista. Con desinterés hojeó las páginas, pensando que KEI tenía una imaginación extraña. Las historias acontecían en diferentes mundos, pero en todos el final era feliz.

—¡¿Qué es eso Miku-chan?! —De pronto, Rin apareció por la puerta de entrada, cubierta de nieve.

—Ah, es un manga de mi…bueno…de todos… —Murmuró mientras lo apartaba de si para que Rin pudiese tomarlo.

—Umm, que aburrido. —Respondió con desinterés mientras se sacudía la nieve de la ropa.

—¡Hey, no hagas eso dentro de la casa! —Dijo Meiko, quien venía tras ella.

—Quiero darme un baño… —Ignorando por completo a Meiko, partió rumbo al baño principal.

—No puedo con esta chica… —Dijo en un murmulló molesto antes de tomar asiento en el kotatsu— ¿Qué tal van tus días de receso, Miku?

—Ah, bien… ¿Y los tuyos?

—No son demasiado diferentes a los de la agenda habitual. —Le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada…solo estoy algo perdida.

—¿Perdida?

—Meiko, como Vocaloids ¿todo lo que debemos hacer es cantar? —Le preguntó de pronto con el semblante serio, mirándola a los ojos— ¿cantar por siempre aunque ya no lo queramos?, ¿qué hay de nuestros sentimientos?, ¿realmente necesitamos tenerlos?

—Esas son muchas preguntas… —Le dijo con expresión compresiva al tiempo que se acercaba un poco a ella— Pero la respuesta es fácil. Miku, ¿te gusta cantar?

—Sí, pero…siento que algo me falta. Yo…esperaba sentirme más feliz por esto.

—Es normal que tengas dudas, todos las tenemos en algún momento, pero lo importante es que no pierdas de vista tu motivación original. Tu canta porque te gusta, si no tuvieras sentimientos, ¿Cómo lo harías?

—No lo sé. Pero siento que esto no es lo que quería para mí.

—¿No te emociona transmitir los sentimientos de los productores a la gente?, ¿no te gusta ser llamada para colaborar en ilustraciones masivas?, ¿odias que los fans te idolatren igual que a una idol de carne y hueso?

—Eso…

—¿Ves? Solo estas confundida así que no significa que no te guste, solo que aún no lo asimilas del todo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, Meiko.

—No es nada.

—Iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco más. —Le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del kotatsu. Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa sus sinceros comentarios.

Al llegar a su habitación se lanzó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones más recientes. Aquella melodia armoniosa logró relajarla lo suficiente, por lo que no tardó en dormirse. Pero en medio del sueño, la aparición de un nuevo recuerdo la hizo despertarse de golpe. Se había visto así misma corriendo tras Rin y Len, teniendo a su lado a una mujer que debía ser Luka. No podía equivocarse, su corazón le aseguraba que ella era la dueña de ese nombre que tanto la perturbaba. El recuerdo la llevó hasta la separación de las filas y fue precisamente ahí donde despertó.

—¡Eso es! ¡La audición! —Gritó aceleradamente, levantándose para encender su portátil al tiempo que añadía— ¡No recuerdo nada sobre la audición pero sé que gane! ¡Gane y por eso estoy aquí!

Cuando ya tuvo el aparato encendido inició el VocaloChat, pero se arrepintió de contactar a alguno de los científicos. Una corazonada le decía que no tenía que buscar las respuestas que necesitaba por ese medio. La única opción que le quedaba era navegar por la web hasta encontrar alguna pista que pudiese despejar sus confusiones. Y así lo hizo, luego de probar con varias combinaciones de palabras logró dar con una noticia de hace dos años en la que se informaba de la audición. ‹‹Vocaloproject›› fue la palabra clave en la siguiente búsqueda. Aunque ahora recordaba mucho más como habían sucedido las cosas.

Luego de varias horas seguidas de investigación Miku obtuvo una libreta llena de anotaciones y un gran historial de noticias y reseñas. Y si bien no pudo dar con más pistas que le esclarecieran bien quien era Luka, ahora tenía más que presente el hecho de que ella era la responsable de sus dudas. Tambien logró recordar la sensación de no poder desertar a pesar de que lo había querido, ya que no quería regresar a casa. No sabía porque no quería volver, pero eso no le importaba. Por ahora solo quería recordarse a sí misma que había ganado la audición forzándose a dar lo mejor de sí, y que por eso tenía una especie de vacío emocional.

De esta manera los días fueron transcurriendo pacíficamente. Hasta que el día catorce, el inesperado anuncio de una nueva Vocaloid repercutió en los ánimos de los miembros principales de Yamaha. Zero-G había lanzado al mercado a Prima, la segunda Vocaloid de habla inglesa para el motor de Vocaloid2. Aunque este nuevo personaje contaba con una singular característica: estaba basado en una cantante de ópera. Cuando la noticia llegó hasta los científicos, Poketto no pudo evitar pedir una explicación para esta creación en la que no había tenido nada que ver. Pero al comunicarse con Hiroshi todo le quedo claro: él había vendido parte del programa original de síntesis de voz a Zero-G. Sin darle mayores explicaciones, le explicó que aquello era necesario para "equilibrar el presupuesto de Miku". Conteniendo los deseos de expresar su opinión respecto a aquella falta, Poketto le pidió que le enviara el detalle de lo que se había "vendido".

Con la suerte de su lado, Samui Poketto supo que solo se había vendido la parte que sintetizaba la voz del dador y la convertía en un banco de voz independiente. Aquello lo dejo más tranquilo, ya que no se había tocado nada que tuviese que ver con la exportación del cuerpo. Ahora solo esperaba que la empresa no realizase de mala manera los procesos, puesto que las configuraciones estaban hechas para científicos. En los días siguientes Manaka y Mori se encargaron de relajarlo, diciéndole que si habían podido crear a Prima sin problemas todo estaría bien.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron con aquella salida independiente de un Vocaloid para opera. Casi a finales de Febrero, un curioso programa relacionado con Miku cambió fuertemente la manera en que se creaba contenido referente a ella y a los demás Vocaloids. "Miku Miku Dance" era el nombre del programa que permitía crear videos animados con modelos en 3D. Tal fue el furor que genero el "MMD" que varios usuarios comenzaron a crear videos de parodias que no guardaban relación directa con Vocaloid pero si no con el mundo del anime o los videojuegos. Todo esto sirvió para dar registro de que el mundo de Vocaloid se iba expandiendo cada vez más.

El tradicional clima del invierno se fue suavizando poco a poco, para luego instalar de golpe el aire primaveral sobre la ciudad. Y fue precisamente en la plenitud de la primavera que un nuevo suceso se añadió a la historia de Vocaloid. Abril había llegado, y con él, el día internacionalmente conocido como "El día de los inocentes". Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que la broma que se estaba preparando pudiera llegara tener tanto impacto. Durante el día, un misterioso anuncio en Nico Nico Douga alertó a los fanáticos de Vocaloid sobre un nuevo lanzamiento. El "CV03" saldría, supuestamente, ese día. Con el paso de las horas se fue despejando el misterio y una página web se estableció para que se pudiese ver en detalle el nuevo Vocaloid. Fue ahí donde la broma tan perfectamente armada entró en acción. Todo era falso, desde el diseño del Vocaloid hasta la página.

"Kasane Teto", nombre que recibió la falsa Vocaloid, había sido creada a partir de "Utauloid" un programa similar a Vocaloid pero menos profesional. No tenía una verdadera voz y mucho menos el respaldo del motor original. Era una simple broma del día de los inocentes que te decía burlescamente "Eres realmente tonto" cuando entrabas a la página falsa. Pero aquella mentira llegó tan lejos que muchas personas llegaron a creer que sería la tercera entrega de Crypton. Entre ellas Miku, quien había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento. Tanto fue el interés que había colocado en la Utauloid que no dejó de seguirle la pista aun después de saber que era una mentira.

Lamentablemente, como todas las mentiras del primero de abril, Teto debía morir con la finalización del día. Por eso cuando la noche anuncio que quedaban horas para cambiar de cifrado, la Utauloid cayó en el olvido y paso a la historia como una broma que llegó demasiado lejos. "El próximo año podríamos hacer algo aún mejor" Era lo que se hablaba entre los organizadores y creadores de la broma. Ya nadie pensaba en Teto, ni mucho menos en el hecho de que había desarrollado sentimientos a pesar de ser solo un organismo virtual. Ahora que su aparición había terminado solo le quedaba empolvarse en la web.

Pero, en medio de todo aquel triste escenario, Miku tuvo una idea. Ella buscaría la manera de integrarla al mundo de Vocaloid dándole una voz y un cuerpo virtual estable. Con la ayuda de los científicos buscó incesantemente por la web a la "falsa diva" y cuando la encontró le ofreció la posibilidad de cantar. De alguna manera se sentía responsable por su nacimiento. Ahora que Vocaloid se estaba expandiendo, cosas como esas eran cada vez más comunes. En medio de toda su reflexión Miku recordó a las "personas" que habían sido creadas a partir de ella. Esas personas que habían sido creadas a partir de rencores y frustraciones. Por eso no quería dejar que Teto tuviese el mismo final. No, ella quería cambiar las cosas. Quería cambiarlas igual como lo había hecho con la visión que tenían los fans sobre Meiko y Kaito.

Fue así como Teto Kasane se convirtió en la primera Utauloid reconocida en el mundo de Vocaloid. Al mismo tiempo que el programa de donde había salido se iba expandiendo rápidamente. Nadie podría predecir la cantidad de "utauloids" que nacerían después de ella, ni mucho menos imaginar lo lejos que llegarían algunos.

Tras este último acontecimiento las cosas comenzaron a marchar en relativa calma. Pero cuando el verano estaba a punto de hacerse presente sobre la gran ciudad las cosas se tornaron, nuevamente, problemáticas. A finales de Junio, el equipo de Crypton confirmó la existencia de una compañía rival que estaba lista para hacer un contrato a largo plazo con Yamaha. Pero aquello no era lo malo del asunto. La cosa que anunciaba un futuro tormentoso para Hiroshi era el hecho de que aquella empresa se había llevado a los finalistas que desertaron en la audición final. Internet Co Ltd, una compañía similar a Crypton que llevaba cierto tiempo en el área musical, había logrado convencer a Megumi y Kamui para que se unieran a ellos.

En la oficina de Yamaha donde ya se habían formado ciertas discusiones y conflictos, Hiroshi intentaba conservar la calma ante el escenario que se le venía encima.

—¡Sabia que pasaría esto! —Exclamó con molestia mientras miraba con indiferencia al grupo de científicos y al representante de Yamaha.

—Lo siento, Hiroshi-san, pero como empresa de base siempre nos viene bien que… —Haru trataba de explicarle él porque del victo bueno hacia la empresa rival.

—¡Lo sé, maldición!

—¿Entonces de que te preocupas? —Le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Manaka.

—Ellos han estado preparándose desde lejos. Han estado observando cada uno de nuestros pasos para así poder avanzar con más eficiencia que nosotros…

—Eso es solo paranoia… —Añadió Mori haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

—En el mundo de los negocios siempre es bueno estar un poco paranoico. Como sea, no esperaba que lo comprendieran…solo quería ver que tan comprometidos estaban con esa empresa.

—Nosotros sintetizaremos lo que se nos ordene sintetizar. En otras palabras, seguiremos las órdenes que nos lleguen. Después de todo, hace mucho que ya no tenemos el control de esto… —Sentenció con seriedad Poketto, que aún se mostraba preocupado por el tema del microchip de Miku.

—Eso tambien lo se… —Murmuró Hiroshi al tiempo que se arreglaba su grisácea cabellera.

—Entonces…Hiroshi-san… ¿Qué desea de Yamaha? —Preguntó Haru con inseguridad, pensando que Hiroshi no había venido solo a quejarse. Con una media sonrisa este le respondió.

—Deseo que me aseguren a la última participante… —Dijo con un tono que sonó más a orden que a petición— ¡Quiero a Luka en Crypton! —Añadió con fuerza, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

—A Luka, eh… —Susurró cansado Poketto, quitando sus manos de los bolsillos de la bata para apoyarlas sobre la mesa de una manera reflexiva.

—¿Estaba hablando enserio? —Preguntó Mori con una ceja alzada— Luka jamás aceptaría firmar un contrato con el hombre que le arrebató su oportunidad de una manera tan…injusta…

—Y por una razón tan estúpida… —Añadió Manaka en un suspiro.

—Pero está en su derecho de pedirlo…ya saben…por el contrato y los fondos… —Pronunció Haru con tono vencido. Hiroshi tenía el poder suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera, les gustase o no.

—Bueno…supongo que podríamos tratar de contactarla… —Dijo Mori al tiempo que se levantaba. Moviendo su cuello para hacerlo tronar y así relajarse un poco.

—O hacer que alguien la encuentre por nosotros. —Sugirió de pronto Manaka, con los ojos brillándole producto de su nueva idea.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Manaka-chan? —Le preguntó Poketto con falsa ingenuidad, ya que bastaba ver los papeles sobre la mesa para saberlo.

—Kamui-kun podría buscarla…después de todo sabemos que ha desaparecido para nosotros en todo sentido.

—Suena coherente, podríamos pedírselo luego de convertirlo…ah, por cierto, deberíamos comenzar con las configuraciones nuevas…

—Tienes razón, después de todo los de Internet Co han cambiado un poco las bases de los chips…

—Deduzco por su conversación que no planean insertarle el microchip especial a Kamui-kun, ¿verdad? —Dijo Poketto mientras miraba al par de hermanos.

—Kamui-kun no es ningún imbécil, sabrá comportase como si lo tuviera si nos arriesgamos a contarle la situación.

—Así que buscaremos refugio en el enemigo…es arriesgado…pero sin riesgos esta vida sería aburrida. —Dijo Samui tras un par de segundos, para luego devolver sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata.

—¡Bien, entonces solo queda que Haru se haga cargo de la parte formal del asunto!

—Hare lo que pueda…

De esta manera, los científicos pusieron en marcha su plan para poder contactarse con Luka y al mismo tiempo informarle de la situación a la que se enfrentaría. Por lo mismo, cuando Julio llegó, ellos ya estaban completamente absortos en las preparaciones para el que sería el primer Vocaloid de Internet Corporation. Gackpoid sería el nuevo nombre de la figura masculina que representaría en poco tiempo a la empresa; y que guardaba relación directa con Gackt, el famoso cantante que había prestado su voz luego de rehusarse dos veces.

Tal y como los científicos los esperaron, Kamui no se rehusó a cooperar y pareció bastante serio respecto al tema de Luka. Al final aceptó buscarla con la condición de que no le implantaran un microchip a ella. Y así, un día antes de la llegada de Agosto, Kamui fue convertido en un Vocaloid. Y aunque su salida al mercado se vio opacada por su asexual diseño inicial y la pomposa celebración del aniversario de salida de Miku (que se tomaba todo el mes a pesar de que su lanzamiento había sido en los últimos días), pronto pudo imponerse por su voz varonil y sus capacidades vocales. Cosa que fue un punto positivo para todos a excepción de Hiroshi, quien lo veía como una amenaza para la popularidad de sus cantantes. Para su mala suerte, el fandom de Vocaloid consideró maravillosa la idea de un nuevo miembro masculino, ya que para ellos era una voz que aportaba más posibilidades de duetos al tener tonos más profundos.

Así fue como Gackpoid, llamado luego Kamui Gakupo por los fans, se ganó un espacio entre los que eran considerados los más exitosos Vocaloids hasta ese momento. Y si bien él se sentía conforme con lo que había logrado conseguir, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por desempeñar la misión que se le había dado. Por eso, apenas se hubo estabilizado entre los dos mundos partió en busca de Luka.

Y la primera parada del hombre que ahora tenía tanto los ojos como el cabello morados fue nada más y nada menos que la antigua residencia de Luka. Como el cable que le proporcionaba una conexión a internet aún estaba integrado en el apartamento Gakupo pudo ser transportado a través de este con ayuda de los científicos.

—Bien, ya estoy dentro… —Dijo una vez que se sintió repuesto. Aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la desmaterialización de su cuerpo— ¿Qué debería buscar, Poketto-dono?

—Cualquier cosa que pueda darnos una idea de a donde se fue Luka…

—¿Le molestaría ser un poco más específico?... después de todo este lugar está casi vacío…

—Prueba con su habitación… —Manaka intervino en la conversación mientras observaba junto a Poketto las imágenes que llegaban a través del cristal que llevaba ahora Gakupo en su modesto traje de samurái retro-futurista.

—Entendido, pero…insisto en que la ruta más fácil hubiera sido entrar en los recuerdo de Miku-dono…

—No es tan simple entrar en la mente de alguien…sea o no sea humano… —Dijo en un suspiro Poketto, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al honorifico "dono" que Gakupo utilizaba naturalmente. Aquello había sido parte de las modificaciones que hizo Internet Corporation, con el propósito de hacerlo ver como un "verdadero samurái".

—Ah, esto no tiene buena pinta… —Dijo con prudencia el pelimorado luego de revisar rápidamente la habitación con la mirada.

—¿Qué rayos pasó ahí? —Preguntó como para sí misma Manaka, quien contemplaba al mismo tiempo que los otros el desastroso escenario de la habitación.

—Al parecer tenía prisa por irse… —Murmuró Poketto con cierta gracia, aunque no era algo realmente gracioso.

—Aquí tampoco hay alguna pista… —Luego de haber hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para meterse debajo de la cama, Gakupo se reincorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo tras hacerlo.

—Creo que registrar su casa no ha sido una idea demasiado eficaz… —Dijo con tono vencido Manaka, acomodándose el cabello negro tras su oreja derecha mientras escribía posibles planes para dar con el paradero de la pelirrosa.

—El correo… —De pronto, Poketto alzó la voz para indicar un último posible lugar con pistas.

—No es como si disfrutara metiéndome en su vida personal… —Siguiendo la breve instrucción de Poketto, Gakupo salió del lugar utilizando esta vez el cableado telefónico para llegar directamente al primer piso.

—Sí, si…antes eras más rebelde…ahora te has vuelto muy aburrido…

—Bien, supongo que es hora de utilizar esto… —Ignorando el comentario de Manaka, se dispuso a abrir el casillero del correo que le correspondía a Luka con una especie de llave.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Le preguntó curioso Poketto.

—Siempre lo llevó conmigo…o más bien lo llevaba, ya que ahora no lo necesito…

—Es eso una…¿llave maestra ilegal? —Insistió el científico luego de ver más de cerca lo que el pelimorado sostenía en su mano.

—Si…un amigo la hizo para mí…ya que siempre olvidaba mis llaves…

—No sé si elogiarte o amonestarte por tener contigo algo como eso…

—Con esto podremos abrir el casillero de Luka…así que: ¡Bien hecho, Gakupin! —Exclamó Manaka con una sonrisa y el pulgar extendido hacia arriba.

—¿Gakupin? —Preguntó el aludido con una mueca incomoda y una ceja alzada— Manaka-dono, preferiría que me llamara Gakupo o Kamui…o en su defecto Gackpoid… —Añadió mientras trataba de abrir el casillero sin forzar demasiado la cerradura.

—¡No, no, no! Gakupin suena lindo así que de ahora en adelante te llamare así…

—Si… —Dijo en un suspiro, la parte de él que no podía ir contra la decisión de una mujer aún estaba intacta— Bien, ya está abierta….ahora con permiso… —Añadió mientras metía su mano en el estrecho cubículo de metal grisáceo, obteniendo un par de sobres tras retirarla.

—¿Tenemos algo bueno?

—Déjeme ver...ofertas, una carta del trabajo, una carta de Crypton, una carta de Internet Corporation… y…creo que eso es todo…

—Así que el correo tampoco servirá eh…

—¡Ah, aquí hay algo! —De pronto, Gakupo vio un sobre que estaba arrugado en lo más profundo del cubículo— ¡Poketto-dono, Manaka-dono…esto es…!

—¡Una postal de su familia! —Gritó con entusiasmo Manaka, abrazando brevemente a Poketto por la emoción. Este solo atinó a suspirar para luego arreglarse los mechones castaños que se habían escapado de su pequeña coleta baja.

—Bien, tengo una dirección…¿ahora qué hago?

—¡Pues ir a esa dirección, Gakupin!

—¿Eh, ahora mismo?

—¡¿Si no es ahora entonces cuando?!

—Bien, entiendo…

—Te regresaremos al laboratorio ahora, rastrearemos la IP de Luka a partir de la dirección que obtuviste y dependiendo de los resultados veremos si te enviamos o no… —Trayendo la lógica y la calma a la situación, Poketto comenzó a teclear diversos comandos en su computadora personal.

—Entendido, esperare a que me transporten.

Con la suerte nuevamente de su lado, Poketto logró dar con la IP de Luka gracias a las consultas que ella le había hecho a la empresa hace un par de años. Al parecer había comprado un teclado de la compañía y necesitaba saber cómo podía reconfigurarlo. Aquella duda enviada a los correos designados en ese entonces para las consultas logró establecer una conexión segura con ella. De esta manera, Gakupo volvió a transportarse a través de los flujos virtuales hasta llegar a la computadora de Luka.

—Luka-dono… —Dijo con voz firme una vez que se halló dentro del sistema de la portátil, que ahora estaba siendo usada por Luka.

—¿Eh? —Bastante impactada por la voz desconocida que había pronunciado su nombre, Luka solo atinó a guardar distancia de su portátil, arrojándolo a los pies de su cama.

—No deberías ignorarme así… —Murmuró distraídamente mientras la observaba a través de la cámara del aparato— Ah, puedo ver tu ropa interior… —Añadió divertido al ver la leve apertura que tenían las piernas de Luka producto de su pose de temor y sorpresa.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! —Con el enojo y el miedo ahora presentes en su semblante, Luka hizo un rápido movimiento y cerró de golpe el portátil.

Con esto la calma pareció regresar temporalmente en la habitación de la pelirrosa, pero un anuncio de su abuela volvería a inquietarla.

—¡Luka, un amigo tuyo esta aquí! —Luego de una leve pausa, donde Luka solo pudo oír murmullos, su abuela volvió a exclamar— ¡Kamui-kun ha viajado desde la ciudad así que más te vale que vengas a recibirlo como es debido!

—¿Ka-Kamui…? —Con una expresión de estrés, Luka repitió aquel nombre.

‹‹¡Maldito acosador!›› Exclamó internamente luego de reflexionar la situación que había acontecido hace unos segundos. Aunque no tendria que pensar las cosas por mucho tiempo puesto que su abuela había redirigido confiadamente al "acosador" hacia su habitación. Este se anunció con tres firmes toques a su puerta. Pensando que sería su abuela, partió a abrir la puerta despreocupadamente.

—Tu abuela es una persona muy buena… —Fue lo primero que dijo Gakupo mientras entraba en la habitación, cubriéndole la boca con una mano mientras la atrapaba de la cintura con la otra— Schhh…por favor no grites… —Le indicó con una sonrisa serena, entrando por completo en la habitación al hacerlo. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos e inútiles balbuceos Luka trató de buscar una respuesta para la extraña situación en la que se hallaba.

—Sé que es repentino verme pero…tengo un mensaje importante para ti…de Yamaha y Crypton… —Comenzó a decirle el pelimorado, soltándola lentamente tras pronunciar el nombre de la empresa que Luka despreciaba.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más…por favor… —Ignorando brevemente el mensaje, Luka se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró— Por un momento realmente pensé que eras un acosador…

—Lo siento mucho…

—Discúlpate por lo otro tambien… —Añadió con una mueca de furia, señalando el portátil cerrado.

—Jajaja, aquello solo fue una pequeña broma…no tienes por qué ponerte así…Luka-dono… —Disculpándose torpemente, Gakupo le regaló una perfecta sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿dono?...ah, ya veo…ahora eres un samurái…los desarrolladores de Vocaloid tienen mucha creatividad…

—Así que has estado pendiente de nosotros…quiero decir…de los Vocaloids en general…

—No voluntariamente…es solo que a mis abuelos les gusta llamarme cada vez que ven o escuchan algo relacionado con Vocaloid…o Miku…

—Y por eso puedo deducir que has escuchado de ella incluso mientras duermes, después de todo es muy famosa…ya sabes, ocupa el puesto numero uno y muchos la consideran la…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Si viniste a hablarme de ella entonces puedes irte! —Con una mirada asesina y un tono seco, Luka dejó ver la frustración que llevaba conteniendo desde la separación con Miku.

—Te has vuelto muy fría, Luka. Tu cuerpo, tus ojos y tu voz son totalmente diferentes a los de la chica a la que intente seducir hace dos años… —Haciendo una pausa Gakupo pudo ver como el cuerpo de Luka se estremecía levemente. Luego de pensarlo un poco decidió sentarse a su lado y abrazarla— Incluso tu cabello se ve diferente…y ese flequillo largo te hace tan inalcanzable…ya sabes…si no puedes ver los ojos de alguien no puedes ver nada.

—¿Por qué…? —Tratando de contener las ganas de llorar producto del cariñoso sermón que le estaba dando el pelimorado, Luka se preguntó porque el cuerpo de Gakupo emanaba tanta calidez a pesar de no ser humano.

—Los ojos son la ventana del alma, Luka. Pero supongo que si te mirase solo podría ver a una mujer que no tiene las agallas suficientes para ir tras la persona que ama… —Soltando las palabras que había querido decirle el día que la descalificaron logró sentir un leve puñetazo en su hombro. A este le siguieron un par más, que lentamente descendieron en fuerza producto de la ruptura emocional que había tenido la pelirrosa.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí a decirme esto? —Le preguntó en medio del llanto, obteniendo por respuesta un nuevo abrazo.

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti…y por Miku-dono… —Tras decir esto se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello, sintiendo como una leve risa se escapada de los labios de Luka— ¿Qué pasa?

—Siento que toda la tensión desaparece cuando escucho ese "dono"…

—No te burles de mi característica especial… —Separándose con una falsa indignación, Gakupo se puso de pie.

—¿Te has vuelto más alto?

—Sí, aunque solo un par de centímetros. Tu tambien has crecido un poco…de aquí y de allá… —Le dijo con tono bromista mientras señalaba sus pechos y caderas.

—¡No necesito que me lo digas!...por cierto…¿Qué con ese cabello? —Sintiéndose un poco más calmada, señaló el largo y liso cabello morado que ahora caracterizaba a Gakupo.

—Tenía que combinar con mis ojos…

—¿Y era necesario que creciera tanto?

—¿Se ve extraño? —Con sinceridad el pelimorado se dio media vuelta.

—No, creo que te queda...

—Se ve mejor con mi traje original…pero creo que entenderás que no puedo ir por la calle con el…

—Ah… —Recordando ciertas inquietudes, Luka se apresuró a pensar sus preguntas, pero Gakupo las respondió antes de que pudiese formularlas.

—Mientras tengas la esencia de un humano podrás verte como uno para la gente…aunque eso es algo que se les escapó a los científicos…

—Por eso no te ves como un afeminado…

—¡Así que después de todo estas pendiente de mí!

—¡Ya te dije que el tema de Vocaloid me persigue! Ahora ven aquí…

—¿Eh?

—Solo ven y siéntate aquí… —Apartando la mirada le indicó un lugar cerca de ella sobre la cama para que se sentara.

—¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? —Le preguntó un tanto confundido mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar designado.

—Si... —Respondió un tanto perdida mientras miraba atentamente la larga coleta de Gakupo.

—Bien, entonces tratare de hacerlo más ameno…antes estabas componiendo algo, ¿verdad? —Dijo sonriente mientras acercaba el portátil hasta el, abriéndolo para comprobar su suposición.

—No entiendo qué relación puede tener mis partituras con esta conversación.

—Ya verás…sintetizar: ¡guitarra acústica! —En un instante, el pecho de Gakupo brilló, o más bien el collar que hacía de versión miniatura para el cristal que llevaba en su pecho con su traje habitual, haciendo que una guitarra apareciera— ¿Qué tal? Cosas como estas no pueden hacerla los de Crypton…digo, Miku-dono y los gemelos…

—Reconozco que me ha sorprendido… —Dijo aun un poco distraída, tomando levemente una parte de la coleta— Es sedoso…como el de Jun-chan… —Susurró para sí misma, recordando el lacio cabello de su mascota. Una Collie[1] de gran tamaño que la había acompañado desde su adolescencia.

—Bien, entonces tocare un poco de esto mientras te digo el mensaje de los…¡Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Sorprendió al ver su cabello entre las finas manos de Luka, Gakupo no pudo evitar poner una expresión idiota.

—Ah, lo siento…es solo que me recordó al cabello de Jun-chan…mi mascota… —Dijo con prisa, deteniendo el paso de sus dedos a través de la larga coleta.

—¿Jun-chan? Ah, la perra que estaba durmiendo entre los arbustos… —Añadió Gakupo un poco más calmado, pero luego de reflexionar el cumplido volvió a exclamar— ¡Espera, ¿estás diciendo que mi apariencia te recuerda a un perro?!

—Jajaja, lo siento mucho… —Con una sonrisa que la dejaba totalmente expuesta y una risa sincera, Luka logró hacer que la compostura de Gakupo decayera por un par de segundos.

—E-eso es jugar sucio…Luka… —Murmuró para sí mismo mientras esperaba a que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera.

Tras ese agradable y espontaneo comentario, Gakupo se puso completamente serio y comenzó a contarle a Luka todo lo que había acontecido desde que ella y Miku habían tomado rumbos diferentes. En un punto los acordes de la guitarra se hicieron innecesarios ya que lo menos que deseaba la pelirrosa era distraerse mientras lo escuchaba. De esta manera el pelimorado le comentó sobre el microchip y los planes de Hiroshi, deteniéndose intencionalmente para decirle que siempre podía convertirse en una Vocaloid bajo el alero de Internet Corporation. Aunque aquella oferta pareció no caber dentro de los planes de Luka, quien trataba de equilibrar sus pensamientos y emociones respecto al tema de unirse a la franquicia y volver junto a Miku. Finalmente, luego de un interminable silencio que vino tras la pregunta ‹‹¿Lo harás?››, Luka se levantó de la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿He cambiado mucho?

—Bastante.

—Entonces lo hare.

—¿Te sientes más fuerte ahora?

—Si…lo suficiente como para afrontar el olvido de Miku.

—Estoy seguro de que ella te recordara apenas te vea…

—Ya veremos…

De esta manera Gakupo dio por terminada su misión, retirándose bajo múltiples disculpas por no poder quedarse a cenar. Luka, absorta en reflexiones y pensamientos, que variaban entre lo optimista y lo pesimista, prefirió subir su comida y comer mientras reproducía los últimos videos de Miku que aparecían en el inicio de Nico Nico Douga. Luego de suspirar y lagrimear por un par de minutos se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

—¿Realmente he cambiado? —Se preguntó en voz alta, mirando con detenimiento su rostro al hacerlo— ¿Realmente me he vuelto más fría? —Continuó preguntándose, poniendo énfasis en sus ojos, cubiertos a medias por el flequillo rosa.

—¡Luka, están pasando un video de tu novia en la televisión, el canal de siempre! —Le indicó su abuelo en una exclamación risueña.

—Sí, si… —Con desanimo, y un poco de molestia por la manera a la que su abuelos se habían acostumbrado a decirle a Miku, encendió la televisión y buscó el canal.

Al encontrar el canal pudo ver un video donde Miku aparecía cantando junto a Rin una canción llamada "Promise". Luego de escuchar un poco la canción Luka comenzó a contemplar con más detalle a Miku, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto a ella. ‹‹¿"Promise, eh?›› Dijo con tono vacío para agregar inmediatamente: ‹‹Me pregunto si aún recuerdas nuestra promesa, Miku.››

* * *

1: Collie es una raza de perro caracterizado por su gran tamaño. Dentro de esta raza es posible encontrar dos variaciones: los Collie de pelo largo y los de pelo corto. En este caso Jun-chan, la mascota de Luka, es una Collie de pelo largo muy similar a la famosa "Lassie".

*Lassie (pronunciado Lasi), es una collie, probablemente "la perra más famosa del mundo", un personaje de ficción que participó en diversas películas, series de televisión y libros durante años. El personaje de Lassie fue creado por el autor británico Eric Knight en una historia corta conocida como _Lassie, vuelve a casa_ publicada como cuento. Más tarde sería extendida completamente como una novela.

Extraído del artículo _**Lassie**_ de Wikipedia.


End file.
